The Hunted
by cullenett
Summary: Lina's had it rough, After a horrible incident she is taken into protective services, placed in charlie's an sue's custody is that enough to keep her demon away? will life in forks change when she meet Seth? life's deff going to change for our wolf SethXo
1. welcome to forks

****

Okay so I am so into Seth finding a imprint that I decided I was sick of reading so many that didn't go my way! Not to say they weren't good they were all pretty much terrific I just felt like I wanted to write one of my own =] a little dramatic yes but I hope you all like it!

Summary: Lina's had it rough all her life. After a horrible incident she is taken into protective services, is that enough to keep her demon away? How will life in forks change when she meet Seth? SethXoc

Disclaimer =[ I own no twilight content *sniff sniff* god that was hard

Chapter one: new home

I opened the door to the room chief swan said would be my new room. From what his wife sue said it used to belong to his daughter Bella then it belonged to her daughter Leah and now it was mines. It was pretty, a little plain but quaint. I really didn't mind, anything was better then the last foster parents who took me in. I had to share a room with five other girls, three beds a futon and a cot. And guess who got the cot? So having a room all to myself was pretty awesome if you asked me.

I dropped my duffle bag on the bed and pulled out my most prized possession. It was a picture of my family. My mom and dad and my older brother Armando. It was on our trip to see mom's family in Puerto Rico. I wanted so bad to smile at the memory, but thinking of my family made me think of _that_ night.

All I can honestly remember from that night is when I got home, after staying out past curfew the house was a mess. Things were tossed ,tables turned over, and there was blood everywhere. I remember calling the police and never getting to finish the call because I was attacked from behind. I shuddered at the scar across my back. It went strait from my right shoulder down to me left hip bone. The next thing I know, I was waking up in the hospital and the police officer informed me that my family's bodies had not been found but their blood was all over the house. To much blood to hope for their survival if they were ever found.

"Catalina?"

I jumped and looked up at the door. Charlie was standing there with two boxes, sue was behind him with two more.

"let me help" I said running over to sue and taking a box off her hands.

"thanks dear" she said smiling. I smiled back and walked into the room putting the box on the bed.

"I painted the room white so you could paint it whatever color you feel like, this room is you canvas. Debbie told me you liked to paint" Charlie mumbled as he put the boxes on the floor near a desk. Debbie is my social worker. "we can go up to the town's hard wear store tomorrow and pick up some colors if you'd like" he finished standing up and rubbing his shoulder.

"I wish Seth were around to help out" sue said walking over to her husband and rubbing both his shoulders.

"Seth?" I asked opening the box on my bed and pulling out my little things, like my few books, a stuffed rabbit Mandy (Armando) got me, a desk lamp.

"yes Seth is my son he's twenty four" sue said picking up the desk lamp and putting it on the desk. "he lives with a few friends on the reservation. You will meet him soon enough though, his job keeps him busy"

I nodded, I think she mentioned something about having a son on the car ride here but I didn't pay that much attention.

"oh Catalina" sue was on her way out the room but stopped and looked back at me "Charlie's granddaughter will be spending the summer with us. She should be here by tomorrow and she will be sharing a room with you if you don't mind."

I shrugged "doesn't really bother me" I mumbled "but there's only one bed" I pointed out looking at the room.

"she has a spring up bed that goes under yours don't worry about that" she said smiling. "it will be going into the room tomorrow."

"cool so what's my summer roommates name?" I asked looking at Charlie. This guy was not one to talk.

"Renesmee" he said looking a little uncomfortable. He must really not be a people person. "but Nessie is fine she prefers it."

"I see, well since we're on the topic of nick names you can just call me Lina. When I get called Catalina I feel like I am in trouble" I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Lina it is" sue said finally reaching the door Charlie on her tail "well you can stay here and start getting unpacked. Me and Charlie are going to head out to the grocery store really quick to pick up a few things for you welcome home dinner tonight. Leah, Seth, and a few of there friends should be stopping by but that wont be until around six"

"really it's fine I don't need a big dinner in my honor" I said smiling.

"oh hush up" she answered smiling "the guys are always looking for an excuse to feast they just happened to use you"

I smiled "well then if it for others benefit who am I to say no?"

Charlie actually smiled and leaned over to give me a playful punch in the shoulder. "that's the spirit kid" he said following sue down the stairs and out the door.

I looked out my window to see them pull out and drive off. This was a pretty small town, doesn't look like I could get into much trouble here. I smirked and thought of why I didn't stay with my last foster family. I had cut Silvia's (one of the foster girls there) long blonde hair in her sleep as a result of her putting bubble gum in mines.

I walked to the mirror to see my curly cherry apple red hair bouncing around my face and above my shoulders. It used to reach my middle back but now that was gone. The red color was an act of rebellion I had done a while back with the last family as well and it kind of just stuck. What can I say? Red looks good on me.

I pulled out a pair of faded black skinny's with holes and a plain white tee my purple briefs and a matching bra and walked over to the bathroom. After a quick shower I ran into my room in the tee an briefs deciding I didn't like the way the jeans went with the tee. It seamed to depressing. I almost smirked at the thought of being depressed. Even after what happened with my family I still refused to be depressed over it. Mom would have been disappointed if I was, that was just the kind of person she was.

I popped in my headphones and hit play on my ipod singing along to _bidi bidi bom bom _by Selena. I had to admit it wasn't the most requested song out there at least not this many years after its release but it was catchy.

I smiled and started looking through the boxes for my favorite pair of angel skinny jeans. They would go perfect with the new outfit I had in mind. that's when I noticed one of the boxes were missing. As I reached the top of the stairs I could see it by the door. I drummed the beat and sang my way down and opened the box. There at the top were my jeans. I smiled and decided I would pick up a snack before I went back up, but just as I started singing the coarse and turned into the kitchen I saw a man. A huge tanned man.

He was standing by the fridge holding a glass pitcher of lemonade. I froze an stared at him fear running through my like an electric shock freezing me to my spot on the floor. He looked at me shocked as well. He seamed caught of guard and the pitcher in his hand slipped. We both stood in place and that's when my first thought was processed _robber_. The glass shattering was like a loud gunshot at the beginning of a race and I took it as my cue to run. I didn't scream, didn't blink, just pushed off the doorframe and made a run for the front door.

I hadn't noticed that a huge piece of the once beautiful and painted pitcher had slid into the hall I was in before it was to late and I stepped on it. I let out a whimper and fell to the ground. I forced myself to stand back up and keep running but before I could make it to the door the large man was right behind me.

"no wait please!" he yelled

I didn't bother to listen to his coaxing words. He only wanted to calm me down so he wouldn't get caught. I'm no fool.

When I made it to the door he was right behind me I couldn't open it on time before he put his hand on it making it impossible to open. I shrieked an ducked under him and ran for the stairs, forgetting about my already bleeding foot I slammed it on the bottom stair and my knees buckled from the pain. I tumbled onto the stairs and turned back to the large man who looked almost hurt.

"please, I'm not going to hurt you" he said almost desperately.

"yeah like I believe that you creep!" I yelled

When he attempted to reach for me I kicked back with my good foot and caught him in the nose. He grunted and my _once_ good leg was seething with pain. I whimpered and collapsed on the stairs burying my face in my arms.

This was it, the maniac who killed my family found me. He was going to kill me. I should have known I couldn't get away.

I herd the door open and a few people were laughing, voices I didn't recognize.

"so is mom okay with us stopping by earlier then plan…ed"

I looked back to see a group of men (an few boys )and one tall beautiful girl staring at me in my shit and briefs on the stairs with blood gushing from my foot.

"what the hell did you do Seth!" the girl yelled outraged and shoved the man who was staring at me in shock.

"I… I didn't…I would never…" he seemed a loss for words.

The woman rushed over to me an examined my foot. "damn this is deep" she saw my other and I think she growled "her other foot is swelling up! What the hell did you do to this kid!" she yelled at the man. I know now wasn't the right time but hey! I'm no kid! I was seventeen years old damnit! He seemed hurt by her accusation I mean this guy physically flinched. "Brady since you're the one in medical school take her upstairs and help her out" she ordered.

On of the boyish looking guys stepped out from the group of freakishly tall guys and walked over to me. When he reached for me I backed away glaring, at least trying to I can almost promise I looked as scary as a wounded kitten.

"hey you" he said smiling "you're the new girl right? The one sue and Charlie are taking in? listen my name Brady and I promise I wont hurt you. I just need to get you upstairs so I can take a look at your feet ok?"

He seemed so innocent and sincere I couldn't help but agree. He easily scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. I almost flinched when I felt how hot this guy was. I mean he was burning up. I thought I herd a growl come from down stairs and peeked over Brady's shoulder to see the one named Seth glaring up at me. I flinched and hid behind that same shoulder again and almost could have sworn I herd him groan.

Brady walked us to the bathroom and placed me on the toilet.

"is your room the one Leah used to have?" he asked looking away from me a blush making its way across his cheeks.

"yeah why?" I asked confused as to why he wanted to know where my room was.

"do you have like pants or short in there yet?" he seemed uncomfortable

That's when I realized I was still in my briefs I almost shrieked but decided against it and just sighed. "yeah the box by the desk should have my cheerleading shorts" I mumbled. No sooner had I said it had the guy run out of the bathroom.

"catch" I looked up and caught the shorts putting them on while Brady waited outside the bathroom.

"done" I said sitting back on the toilet.

"cool now that your decent lets get to work" he said smiling and walking to the cupboard under the sink and pulling out a bottle of alcohol, a gauze pad, and some medical tape. I gave him a look and he returned a confused one.

"you really don't think I'm going to let you put that invention of doom on my foot do you?" to emphasize my distaste for alcohol I shivered.

Brady laughed out loud "wow that's the first I herd that alcohol was an invention of doom"

"your telling me you didn't know?" I asked in mock shock "it was all over the news last week"

"nope must have missed that one" he returned with a smile "you know though, its not all that bed see?" and that's when he drizzled it all over my cut foot

"that hurts you jerk!" I yelled and grabbed the bottle of crème on the sink next to me and whipped it at his head.

"hey! Watch it!" he yelled back as he tumbled backwards from the crème impact, into the door. The towel rack came unloose a fell on top of him in a big crash.

"jeeze!" I yelled jumping to the floor and snatching the rack off him "hey are you ok I'm so sorry!" but his eyes were closed and he was slumped against the door.

"what the hell happened?" I looked up to see the tall girl and the intruder behind her with a worried expression standing in the doorway.

"I think I killed him!" I said panicked but as the words left my mouth Brady burst out laughing. I looked at him shocked wasn't this guy just out cold?

"ha! You killed me? As if! Your so gullible!" he said in between fits of laughter. that's when I realized he was faking. I could have really killed this guy for pranking me but figured why beat the living daylights out of him? When I can join him? I put my hand to my forehead and started losing balance.

"I feel faint" I whispered and collapsed to the ground. Happy my hair covered my face so no one could see my smirk.

"what the hell did you do Brady!" the intruder yelled

"ahh shit!" Brady yelled and I felt myself yanked into arms. They were warm so I assumed they were Brady's

"hey! New girl! Hey you need to wake up!" It was Brady, and he was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Brady?" I whispered sounding as weak as possible.

"yeah?" he asked leaning in "what is it?"

I motioned with my head for him to get closer and he did, once his ear was by my mouth I smiled.

"your so gullible" I whispered.

He stiffened and pulled back looking at me shocked. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. As I sat up and looked at him his faced changed from shock to amusement and he started laughing not too long after that. The girl in the door giggled a little and the intruder stomped away in a fit. I was a little confused about that and deciding the guy must not be an intruder like I originally had thought considering he was still in the house.

"she got you ugly Brady" the woman said

"yeah she did" Brady said calming down.

I smiled "don't try and pull one over on me if you don't want it back at you ten times worse"

"good to know" he smiled and stood up taking me with him and sitting me on the toilet "now lets get this cleaned up for real now" he finished

I nodded and looked up at the girl curiously. She must have known why because she introduced herself.

"hey I'm Leah, you're the new girl my mom and Charlie have taken in right?" she asked

"yeah Lina, nice to meet you" I said extending my hand over Brady.

"that idiot down stairs who scared you was Seth, my brother, he explained what happened it no wonder you got scared not knowing who he was an all" she finished.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment

"you mean that guy was Seth? Sue's Seth? Her son?" I choked out

"the one and only" she smirked

I buried my face in my hands shook my head around. I felt like such an idiot! Letting my fears get the better of me and running away from someone who has more right to be in this house then I do.

"all set!" Brady said looking at my bandages leg "and look the other one's swelling went down so we don't need to worry about it"

"cool, mom and Charlie are here why don't you go help downstairs and I will help Lina here get dressed" Leah ordered holding out a hand for me to take. Once I did she looped it around her shoulder and helped me hop to my room. After a few hours of her helping me unpack and get dress under strict orders from sue that I wasn't allowed downstairs until she finished cooking I was finally out of things to do and it was close to six. I had cable in the room and me and Leah had ordered a few movies off fearnet making fun of all of them and their stupid plots. We were in the middle of the wolfman rip off the wolf girl.

"this one has got to be the worst off all" I muttered stuffing my head in the pillows.

"hey don't mock the wolf kid you might get yourself bit" she replied, I thought there was an underling meaning to that one. But chose to ignore it.

"there are things worse then an imaginary wolf" I muttered looking over to my family picture.

"like?" she too was looking at the picture.

I shook my head "nothing just rambling" I muttered standing up and walking over to the dresser. It was hot as hell an there was no a\c in the room yet. I had gotten sweat stains on my white tee and pulled out a hot pink one. Before I noticed my mistake I had the shirt off and my scar in plain view of Leah.

"what the hell happened to you kid!" she all but yelled and stood behind me. I looked back and smiled like I did every time I accidentally let someone see the scar.

"boating accident" I answered simply pulling the fitted tee over myself and pulling the dangling pink strawberry necklace out.

"what the hell kind of boating accident were you in?" she asked shock clear as day on her face.

"an old harpoon that was on the wall got loose an sliced me on its way down"

Leah looked at me as if she was contemplating on if I was lying or not.

"ok Lina! Come one down!" sue yelled from down stairs.

Leah gave me a look like the conversation wasn't over. And ran down the stairs before me. I smiled and checked myself in the mirror before I met the new people in my life. I had the pink tee my spunky red curls were somewhat tamed and I had on my favorite angel skinny's and gold flats. Yup I looked good.

I descended at stairs and made a note to make sure there was absolutely no more glass. Kind of a stupid thought but hey I need to start learning from my mistakes. I walked into the small kitchen and was shocked it could hold all of the tall muscled boys, sue, Charlie, Leah, and a few other girls.

"WELCOME HOME!" they all yelled and Brady threw confetti on my direction.

I laughed and looked at all of them. Even though I really only had met about four people out of the what looked to be fifteen that were there.

"Lina sweetheart, me and Charlie would really like to welcome you as a member of this family for your stay here and even afterwards if things go well" sue said walking over and giving me a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back with as much love as she hugged me with.

"thank you so much sue" I said into her hair "this means a lot"

She pulled back and smiled and I really got a look at the place. The kitchen was PACKED with food. I think she might have been expecting more people but I didn't mention it. A huge welcome home banner was on the far back wall very sloppily painted. And there were yellow and green streamers all over the place.

"hey faker you like my sign back there?" Brady asked walking up to me. I smirked and looked back up at his handy work "yeah its pretty trashed if you ask me"

He held his heart and staggered a bit "that hurt Lina, that hurt real bad" he cried

I just Laughed and was introduced to my guests.

There was Jake, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Collin, jarred, Kim, Paul, Rachel, and then the people I had already met Brady, Leah, Charlie, and Sue. I stopped and looked around for Seth I really wanted to apologize for over reacting but he was nowhere in sight.

I felt terrible, I scared of Sue's son. God I was horrible.

****

Okay so that was chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, it was kind of hard writing I could get the words to fit right and had like three people help me edit it! Lol well you know the drill please review!


	2. your bleeding

**Okay so I am happy with the positive response I got with the first chapter. A few reviews and a lot more added this to there favorite story lost so that's good. Not much to say in the beginning of this chapter so lets just get it on with the story!!**

**Chapter two: Sammy party blood**

"Lina!"

My attention turned from looking into the lushes green forest to the little small person running full force at me. I kneeled down an caught the little thing and tossed her up into the air. Her long dark brown hair flying everywhere. This was Samantha, Sam and Emily's daughter. I had met her last night at the party and I took a liking to her. I think its safe to say the feelings mutual.

"hey Sammy!" I said just as enthusiastically as she had yelled my name. she was only four.

"Lina is my friend?" she asked

"sure am!" I answered looking at Emily as she approached. Her stomach bulging. From what Sam said this one was going to be a boy.

"its good to see you again Lina" she said making her way up the porch.

"yeah good seeing you and Sammy too" I answered swinging the girl in my arms around.

"Sue's inside?" she asked reaching for the door

"yeah in the kitchen" I answered, sue was cooking again a lot more actually. I still couldn't believe all of those guys ate all of that food last night an sue told me this morning they were going to have an even bigger one tonight to celebrate Nessie coming home. Brady told me this one would be up at the rez at Jake's house. "hey did you happen to bring her swimsuit? I promised Sammy I would play in the sprinklers with her while sue was babysitting for you" I remembered looking back at her.

"yeah its right in here" she tossed a small bag at me. I caught it and looked at Sammy.

"the sun is shining for a change little lady, it's a good omen we should get you all changed up and in those sprinklers!" I shook her a little to get her excited and put her down as she snatched the bag and zoomed in the house past her mom.

"its so good to see her opening up" Emily said holding the door for me as I walked up to the porch. "she's so shy and you got her to open up so fast, she even has trouble with the guys on the rez because she's so shy. Never wanting to talk or be left alone with them. I think she's intimidated by that. The only one she ever gets along with is Embry and that's because" she looked back at me "well I don't know for sure they just do" she finished.

I knew there was more to it but I'm not going to go prying I guess. I will figure this town out eventually. We both walked into the house an into the kitchen to find sue cooking. Charlie was out picking up his granddaughter at the airport he left this morning.

"hello Emily, I saw Sammy run by here so I figured you'd be here" she said turning and giving Emily a quick hug.

"thank you so much for babysitting today Sue, we thought we would have to cancel the doctors appointment when Embry got scheduled to…work suddenly" Emily said sitting at the table.

"I had better go get changed" I said giving the girls privacy "don't want Sammy finding out I was slacking, she might just leave me behind."

They both giggled and I ran up the stairs into my room. Everything was unpacked and me and Charlie had plans to go pick up some paint later on this afternoon. I looked at the clock and it read an early 1030 am. I was up at almost eight this morning. Having crashed so early last night it was expected.

I pulled out my cutoff shorts and a plain white fitted. After a bit of searching I found my multicolored cheetah print bikini top and matching bottoms. After getting dressed over the bikini I put my ipod in the ihome and blasted my music in the window. It faced the side of the house where the hose was. I ran down the stairs and out side to see a very impatient four year old in a cute pink surf shirt and green board shorts, tapping her foot on the porch steps.

I snuck up behind her and snatched her up her cries of happiness filled the empty street.

"you ready!" I yelled carrying her to the side of the house the summer sun beating down on my back. I ran an carried her to the side of the house where I had set up a few water guns and a wiggly snake sprinkler sue said used to be Charlie's granddaughters.

I put her down and started up the water I couldn't help but laugh at her squeal of excitement. What can I say this kids smile was infectious. As I took her hand and got ready to jump into the sprinklers she looked up at me.

"hey are you going to put on a bathing suit?" she asked delaying the jumping process.

"nah its cool I want to look like you in your cool surf clothes." I said getting ready to jump in again

"but mommy says I can get this wet, those aren't wet clothes" she pointed out holding me back from jumping again.

"well you see I have a pretty big booboo on my back I don't want to show so I'm just going to keep the shirt on. Now lets go Sammy before the snake gets us" when I got positioned to jump in again she held me back…again. This was getting a little annoying but hey she's a kid.

"well mommy has a booboo on her face and she doesn't hide it." she was giving me such a strong look I almost didn't believe this was coming from a four year old "mommy says you shouldn't hide things that make you strong, oh and she said it makes her look pretty brave too" she smiled at the last part.

I sighed this kid just wasn't going to give in. I could see sue and Emily looking at us from the kitchen window. It did make sense though, my scar wasn't something to be ashamed of. And mines was easy to hide when Emily had to deal with hers being in lain view of everyone without a choice. I looked back down at Sammy and smiled in defeat.

"if I take the shirt on can we play?" I asked

Sammy must have known she won because she beamed with excitement and nodded furiously. I shook my head and took of my shirt but not the shorts. I would feel way too exposed if I had. After tossing the shirt by the front I looked back at the window to see Emily's smile brighten even more.

"see? It makes you look cool" Sammy said with that huge smile on her face.

"really? Wow! Well then if I am so cool I can do this!" I snatched her up again and ran into the sprinklers soaking us both in cold water.

Me and Sammy did a whole bunch of yelling and giggling and dancing to my music. She didn't even look up when Emily yelled her good bye and that was a good two and a half hours ago. Eventually the grass turned into mud and mud was messy. I looked to see Sammy had gotten mud splatters up her tiny legs and I had quite the same mess going up my legs but not nearly as high.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sammy picked up one of the super soakers and shot me. I squealed not expecting the cold water on my sun drying skin.

"got you!" she yelled

"oh yeah!" I play growled and smirked "well now I'm going to get you!" I chased Sammy all around the house and lost sight of her after getting myself tangled in the stupid hose. I looked around but couldn't find her after doing another run around the house I figured she had run inside.

I herd her giggle and looked back to see her standing in the street. I froze.

"Lina! Look a puppy!" she yelled holding out a small puppy in her hands

"Sammy get out of the street right now!" I yelled jumping off the porch not taking a single step. She looked confused and didn't move. I started walking towards her when I herd the sickening sound of breaks being slammed on. I looked up the street to see a pickup screeching too a stop in front of her. It was going to fast! It was going to hit Sammy!

"Sammy!" I screamed making a run for the street thanking god I took winter track when the volleyball season was over. I was almost at the street when I herd another voice.

"Samantha!" mid run I saw one of the guys I had met last night staring with a look of such horror I had never seen on another person standing at the forest edge by the side of the house.

I looked back in Sammy's direction and saw the car closing in it couldn't have been more then ten feet away. I pushed my legs to go faster and when she was in reach I lunged taking hold of her and the puppy and tucking them both under me and turned so I was the one who took most of the impact.

I bit down on my lip as I hit the pavement the car stopping right where Sammy had been. I could here her whimpering and the puppy whining.

"Catalina! Samantha!" I recognized Sue's voice and herd the house door slam I figured she was running over here but the car blocked my vision.

"Lina! Sammy!" I looked up and saw Charlie stepping out of the pickup a beautiful girl with auburn curls stepping out the passenger looking at me with horror. "I didn't see her I am so sorry! Are you two okay?!" he ran over to us as I sat up still clutching Sammy to me.

Bye this time sue was standing with her hand to her heart leaning against the car with waves of relief rolling off her. The guy Embry I think was his name was at my side taking Sammy away from me.

"god Sammy! What were you thinking!" he yelled "you should know better then to play in the street! That was really stupid Samantha! You could have been really hurt!"

I snatched Sammy away from him when I herd her break into sobs. And glared back at him.

"she's just a kid she was trying to get a puppy! Calm down there's no reason to yell" I hissed cradling the frightened girl in my arms careful of the puppy she still held.

"who the hell do you think you are" he yelled. I flinched this guy was looking at me like he wanted to murder me, nothing like how he was acting last night. I clutched Sammy tighter to me when he started shaking, like really shaking. The girl who was with Charlie ran around the car and grabbed him by his arm nearly dragging the guy away and into what I assumed was the backyard after I lost sight of them from behind the truck.

"Lina! Your bleeding!" sue said rushing over and taking Sammy in her arms. I stood up and felt blood and gravel sliding down my arm. I must have landed on that shoulder pretty hard. I assumed looking as another car pulled up this one holding a very pregnant looking Emily and stern looking Sam. They both jumped out of the car and ran towards us.

"mommy! Daddy!" Sammy wailed reaching out for the two Sam took her into his arms and looked over at sue

"what happened?" he was inspecting the scene and I assume adding the pieces together in his head.

"I'm so sorry" I blurted out looking at Emily. "we were playing and I lost track of her I should have been paying more attention but she ended up in the street trying to get the puppy and Charlie couldn't stop on time and I had to get her but I shouldn't have lost track of her to begin with this is totally my fault I am so sorry Emily I can understand if you don't allow me to watch over Sammy again" I took a breath after blurting that all out in one breath.

Tears came to Emily's eyes and she walked over to me. I figured she wanted to kill me for getting her kid in danger and flinched when she reached out for me. But instead of feeling her slap she embraced me. I stiffened and opened my eyes and could here her sniffling in my ears.

"you saved my baby's life Lina, thank you so much" she whispered. I don't know why but I blushed. It just seemed like everyone was staring at me then. Sam gave me a grateful nod as he was stroking Sammy's hair.

"I think we should get you inside and call Brady over to look at that shoulder of yours" Charlie said still looking nervous.

Everything went by pretty fast after that. Brady came over an cracked jokes on how I seemed to just keep hurting myself. Sam left with his family with promises to see us tonight at the cookout. Nessie came back an just went up stairs after a quick hello. She seemed excited about something maybe the party in her honor? Not a clue. After he cleaned up my shoulder it turned out to not be as bad as we had thought just a lot of scratches to thin and to close together to put anything over it. Brady also got a good look at my scar and I gave him the same story I gave Leah.

"Brady why don't you just come with me, Charlie and the girls to the cookout I could use some help loading and unloading the food if you don't mind" sue said walking into the bathroom me and Brady we talking in.

"yeah that would be fine sue I already got showered an dressed so I don't have much else to do" Brady answered looking back over at me "you can take as long as you want getting dressed" he added a smirk "I would prefer that actually so I can go an 'sample' a few of Sue's plates" he finished slapping me on my knee and walking out.

I shrugged it off running into my room and walking in on Nessie standing in front of the mirror holding up two different dresses. One plain white laced one and another ruffled brown one. She looked up an me an smiled.

"hey, cat do you think I should go with the brown one? I think the white one might look too innocent an I don't want to go see Jake looking like a little kid" she was back to looking in the mirror not noticing how my jaw dropped.

"Jake? That older guy?" I asked kind of shocked she was worrying about what a man so much older looking then her would think. I mean she looked around my age and Jake looked like he was somewhere in his early twenties twenty two the most but still.

"yeah Jake he is my best friend after all" she said looking back at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just decided to switch the subject.

"and cat?" I asked walking over to the closet I had made sure to leave her some room and I was happy to see she took it.

"yeah I think I like cat more then Lina, if you don't mind that is" she said turning to me her long auburn curls staying in their perfect locks.

"umm sure its fine" I said pulling out a cute blue dress with small pink and white floral print scattered all over it. It wrapped around the neck and fell just mid thigh with two ruffles. It was so casual I loved it.

Nessie looked it over and smiled "I have some cute white heels that would go so cute with that if you want to borrow them" she suggested smiling.

"thanks" I returned her smile "but heels are almost opposite of how I was planning to pull this off" I reached back in the closet and pulled out a pair of combat lace ups. Renesmee looked at me like I had just committed suicide. "watch and see, oh and I say go with the white one and just wear an old jean jacket over it with some cowboy boots."

She looked at the white then back to brown an tossed the brown on my bed. "thanks!"

I nodded and pulled the dress over my bikini top and took that off after the dress was secure. I pulled the combats on and straightened my bangs to the side and pulled my messy curls into a messy bun letting them fall wherever they wanted. that's what they usually did anyway. I pulled on lots of bangles and bracelets and decorated my wrists with them an deemed myself ready.

Nessie was done same time I was an I had a pang of jealousy. She could wear that white dress and seem so innocent in it with her flawless skin she almost looked like an angel. The jacket and boots went well together and she just wore a long chained necklace with a heart pendent. I could never look like that.

Nessie turned to me and I saw her face brighten up. "wow that looks so cute! Its so edgy! But classy? Wow I wouldn't even think of putting the dress and those boots together but it really is cute Cat"

"thanks" this girl had a good eye for fashion. I was starting to see something we had in common so this was good right? "lets go downstairs before Brady eats everything up" I said opening the door an putting on my favorite pair of black plastic sunglasses. They made me feel like a secret agent. Tee hee

"yeah he would pretty much eat sue out of house and home if you let him" she returned following me downstairs. We turned to find the kitchen empty? Brady walked in behind us smiling

"wow Nessie! You look real nice I'm sure Jacob cant wait to see you" he said giving her a hug. He turned to me and squinted "hey? What happened to the feisty hot headed girl who though she killed me?" he looked behind me and I punched his shoulder

"quit playing around" I laughed

"nah but really you clean up nice Lina, this is the first time I've seen you fully clothed! first time it was your undies and today it was your bra" he teased

"ugh!" I shoved him aside and walked out to the truck "and it was my bikini! Not my bra" I yelled back jumping into the back. Soon Nessie and Brady jumped in with me and Charlie drove us up to La Push. I got lost in the scenery all the green trees seemed to sparkle in the suns rays. Everything was just forest endless and beautiful green forest. Before I knew it we pulled up to a cabin. It looked pretty big only two floors but it expanded out pretty wide and from the front I could see the beach off to the right of the cabin and more forest behind and to the right of the cabin. No sooner had we stopped though had Jake made his way running from inside the house.

"Jakey!" Nessie yelled jumping from the truck into his large arms. I smiled at how happy she looked. I mean Nessie was happy back at the house but she just looked plain out ecstatic in Jake's big arms.

Brady jumped off and looked back up at me while I contemplated on how I was going to get down with out flashing my underwear. I looked at him and grinned and looked back at Nessie.

"ohh no! I'm you healer, not your jungle gym" he protested.

I sighed "fine I get it, so did you bring your first aid? Because the only way I'm getting down without flashing you is to just fall" I countered

"well then I guess I'm just going to have to OOF AHH" I took his distraction as my moment to jump onto his back. I latched on like a monkey and looked back at Jake

"hey Jake! Good to see you again! Did you see? I got Brady to summit to my every command" I waved from Brady's back

Jake and Nessie started laughing "yeah its good to see someone whip this kid into submission" he said putting Nessie down and taking some food from the truck.

"oh yeah? Submit to this" Brady yelled running around with out any kind of warning. He was just running around the house turning and trying to shake me off. I laughed and held on for dear life as we made our way into the backyard laughing like lunatics. This guy was so fun! He reminded of me of Armando so much I couldn't help but want to be closer to him like I was with Mandy.

I got lost in thought and didn't notice until it was too late that Sammy had run into our path, Brady saw her too an swerved to avoid colliding into the young girl. Unfortunately he lost his balance and we both went falling into an unoccupied table.

Me being on his back got the lesser of the impact but once we crashed into the table everyone there stopped what they were doing and ran over to us. I sat up a bit dazed and looked to see Brady laying in the table rubble. When he turned back and looked at me we both just stared at each other, then the table, then the worried faces of everyone around us and just burst out laughing simultaneously.

"cat!" Nessie reached down and took my hand pulling me to my feet. I couldn't help laughing and that got her started. Soon everyone there was laughing at the accident.

I looked down at Brady and held a hand out for him. He took it and I helped him up, all of the people got the point that we were fine and started to disperse getting back to setting up the party.

"Lina your bleeding" Nessie said pointing to my knee I looked down to catch a little line of blood trail down my leg.

"it nothing" I said looking back up at her but she just stared at my leg, no she was staring at the blood. Suddenly at the same time I caught her licking her lips and I found myself being thrown over someone's shoulder. I didn't know who's but when I looked back Brady and Jacob were both holding on to Nessie's hands. She looked so sad as she disappeared behind a wall. I was taken into the house and placed on a counter. I looked up and saw it was Embry.

"sorry about that I figured we should get this cleaned up though" he said a little uncomfortably.

"oh" was all I said watching as he quietly wiped the blood from my leg and trailed it up to my knee. What the hell just happened back there?

"I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier today with Sammy" he said not looking at me but at the cut. "the kid's really important to me and I was scared out my mind. I mean I practically helped raised her and I don't know I just flipped and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he finally looked up to me and smiled weakly "can you forgive me?"

"nah" I said watching as his face fell "there was nothing to forgive, I get that you were scared that's completely understandable"

Embry smiled started cleaning around the cut "it looks like there's something in here, maybe a splinter" he said leaning in and staring at my knee from his place kneeling on the floor.

"what the hell are you doing!"

Both me and Embry looked to see Seth staring at the two of us, his eyes burning with anger. I shivered, he had the same look Embry gave me earlier an I felt the murderous intent in his eyes but they were pointed to Embry. What the hell had he done???

**Andddd hate me! Mahahahaha cliff hanger! And the only way you can get the next chapter is if I get five or more reviews so I will repeat myself "hate me!!!!!" but I will give you a little taste of what your in for with the next chapter**

_"what the hells you deal!" I yelled poking Seth in his chest "you may be the son of sue but that gives you no right to tell people they shouldn't be around me!" I poked him again this time harder "if I choose to keep Brady around as my friend It's my decision! You have no say to anything in my life" I yelled the last part and shoved him turning and walking up the steps of the house. Only when I noticed Brady wasn't following me did I stop and look back_

_"sorry Lina" he said walking away. I was shocked! He was really going to let Seth ruin our perfectly good horror movie night with his mood swing! I glared at Seth with as much distaste as I could muster._

_"if this wasn't your mothers house I would tell you to stay the hell away from me" I hissed "but seeing as that's not the case I am going to ask you to NAVER TALK TO ME AGAIN SETH CLEARWATER!"_


	3. NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN

**Alrighty! Sooooo bad news guys!!! I'm pretty much grounded for the next six weeks =\ yeap!!! So my updates won't be as frequent as I would like but I have a friend willing to post chapters I have written out , so please don't give up on me!!! I love this story and its killing me not to be able to update like I want but hey? I can only blame myself. Be grateful!!! I should be writing my persuasive essay for school in the computer lab but I figured I should get this out of the way first! Anyway I am going to write a quick chapter three kay???**

**Last time…**

_Embry smiled started cleaning around the cut "it looks like there's something in here, maybe a splinter" he said leaning in and staring at my knee from his place kneeling on the floor._

_"What the hell are you doing!"_

_Both me and Embry looked to see Seth staring at the two of us, his eyes burning with anger. I shivered, he had the same look Embry gave me earlier and I felt the murderous intent in his eyes but they were pointed to Embry. What the hell had he done???_

**Chapter three: Glares stars movies**

Embry stood up and pointed to my leg "Lina here hurt herself cool it kid" he answered. This only seemed to make Seth even more enraged.

"I'm not a kid anymore Embry, I think it's time you learned that" he growled.

I shivered at the way both men glared daggers at each other.

"Whats going on with you Seth, you barley get mad over a stain and here you are throwing fits all over the rez for the past two days" Embry said fully turning to Seth.

I felt wrong, like this wasn't my place to be here while they were going at it. Even though no one had raised their voice I could still cut the tension with a knife. I had to get out, but I couldn't just say 'hey looks like you're going to kill each other sooooo I'm just going to go over there'…nope that wouldn't work. So I did the next best thing. I jumped off the counter wincing a little when I put pressure on my knee.

"What?" I looked out the window "hey, thanks for helping me out but I think sue want some help with the food…um outside yeah so thanks Embry" I said all but running outside. I noticed Nessie wasn't outside and more people had gathered. I spotted Leah at the grill and she looked up offering me a small smile. I returned it and saw Brady next to her. I limped over to them and he saw my leg and grimaced.

"Sorry about that" he murmured

"It's cool but you know how you can make up for it?" he gave me a questioning look and I looked back towards the house where those two were probably still arguing. "Take me home?"

Both his and Leah's face turned into concern.

"Why? Are you okay?" he asked

"Um yeah, just a little sick. Maybe too much excitement with the Sammy thing and all, I just really can't be here right now. It's almost like I'm just causing trouble" I murmured the last part so they wouldn't hear.

"You sure?" he asked eyes flickering back to the house.

"Please?" I almost begged. I needed to get out. This feeling of causing more trouble than necessary was killing me.

"Brady take her home, I need to take care of a few things and I am sure mom wouldn't want her up and about while she's not feeling good" Leah said closing the lid on the grill.

Brady nodded and looked over at me with his smile. "Let's head out patient of mines" he said walking to the car. I followed ducking my head whenever I saw one of those big guys mistaking them for Seth. Why is it when it comes to him I feeling like everything I do around him is wrong. Like I am always getting him mad?

Me and Brady made it back to the house in no time and we sat on the porch for a while. The sun had set and it was a clear sky and a new moon on top of that. I convinced him to sit and look at the stars with me. Something me and Mandy did all the time back at home. I was showing him constellations and laughed when he couldn't find them getting aggravated in the process.

"How do you know so much about stars?" he asked turning up to me from the step below.

"My big brother, he wanted to be an astronomer so he would take me up to the roof with him and teach me the constellations, and the stories behind them. I can even navigate my way through the forest by the sky if I really had to" I said smiling at the beautiful stars.

"Sounds like a cool brother, where is he now? With a different foster family?"

"Nah, he's dead" I answered stiffly

"Oh jeez I'm sorry Lina I didn't know, I'm sorry" he fumbled

I laughed "really it's okay. It happened a year ago, I'm getting over it and I'm already used to it. Trust me it's not that big of a deal" I lied with a smile on my face.

Brady didn't look to convinced so I stood up and stretched, with quick thinking I knew how to change the subject. "You want to watch some movies? We can make a night out of it since I took you away from the party and everything"

He seemed to think about it for a while. A troubled expression came across his face but he compsed himself with that warm smile and nodded. I smiled and headed towards the door and opened it up.

"Cool then, I'm sure Sue left some food behind so we can grub and watch crappy scary movies" I said waiting for him to walk in.

"Ha your one weird chick Lina" he said walking in. but a booming voice stopped us both from heading all the way in.

"Brady!"

We both looked to see Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was calmer then before but I could catch the anger in his eyes as he watched Brady.

"What's up Seth?" Brady asked walking down the stairs. I followed him but only to the top of the porch stairs

"You need to leave now" he said looking at him with a quick glare. Then his eyes met mines and I don't know what was in them. I didn't care though. I could feel anger bubble from within me! What's with this guy!

"What the hell's you deal!" I yelled poking Seth in his chest "you may be the son of sue but that gives you no right to tell people they shouldn't be around me!" I poked him again this time harder "if I choose to keep Brady around as my friend it's my decision! You have no say to anything in my life" I yelled the last part and shoved him turning and walking up the steps of the house. Only when I noticed Brady wasn't following me did I stop and look back

"Sorry Lina" he said walking away. I was shocked! He was really going to let Seth ruin our perfectly good horror movie night with his mood swing! I glared at Seth with as much distaste as I could muster.

"If this wasn't your mother's house I would tell you to stay the hell away from me" I hissed "but seeing as that's not the case I am going to ask you to NAVER TALK TO ME AGAIN SETH CLEARWATER!" I shrieked.

Hurt.

It would be impossible for me not to see the hurt that crossed his face when those words left my mouth. I felt so terribly guilty then but regained myself. I was not going to let his PMS'ing ruin my stay here. I stomped up the stairs and looked back at him.

"get some control over those hormones of yours an maybe we can try this again" I muttered walking in and slamming the door behind me. God…this was going to be one hard town to live in.

**Periods almost over that's all I can write sorry guys!!!! Review thou pleaseeee!!!**


	4. Day out

**So it has been brought to my attention but the gromit that you guys can not see inside my head =] yes, Seth is acting very OOC but don't worry! There's a method behind my madness! Trust me when I say it's really truly hard writing him as anything but the nice an caring Seth we all know and love! Anyway I hope you guys appreciate my going under cover to write this chapter. Yes, I am still under punishment but…I'm being a little sneaky! As we speak the parental is sound asleep and its pretty much 2 AM so BE GREATFUL AND REVIEW *ahem…wow don't know where that came from =] anyway lets get on to chapter four!!!**

***note* there will be a little Spanish here and there so bear with me I will translate though. **

**Chapter four: dreams movies emails**

"_god I missed you!" I yelled running into my Manny's big strong arms. I inhaled his sent, Giorgio Armani, the cologne I got him three Christmas's ago._

"_peligro" he whispered_

_I pulled back and looked into his green eyes. "danger?"_

_Manny played with a curl and smiled sadly "peligro little trouble maker"_

"_Manny" I was staring at his sad eyes "what's dangerous?"_

_He pulled away suddenly looking around and holding me at arms length the he growled! My older brother was growling like people in this damned town seemed to be doing! The he looked back at me an et out a frustrated huff. "listen small fry! He's getting too close, stay out of-"_

"wakey wakey! Eggs and Jakey!"

I jumped and fell onto the hard wooden floor when something cold made contact with my stomach. I glared up at a laughing Renesmee and spotted a frozen gel pack lying on my bed. I snatched it up an pounced on the distracted girl and stuffed it down the back of her shirt. Nessie shrieked and I fell back on the bed laughing as she struggled to get it out.

"that was not cool!" she huffed throwing it back at me. This time I caught it and tossed it onto the bed.

"hey if you cant handle the heat stay out of the kitchen" I mumbled standing and stretching. I looked to see the sun trying to break free of the clouds. I almost smiled, the last time we had good weather was for Nessie's welcome home party and that had been a week ago. There was no sign of Seth and Brady hadn't come by to see me either. I shook that thought from my head and looked around my room. Me and Nessie had gotten it painted and set up a few days ago one wall orange another blue another lime green and the last was blocks of all three colors.

"hello!!!!"

I looked to see Nessie waving a hand in my face, I slapped it away and started walking to the bathroom. "what were you saying?"

"you want to head over to Port Angelus with Jake an me? I wanted to get some shopping done and maybe pick up some lunch and if your super nice a movie to end the day" she said bouncing next to me. I liked Nessie, we were the same age, we liked a lot of the same things, and truthfully I've smiled more with her then I have since _that night_. It felt awesome to be open with someone again, I could really trust her with a lot. Granted I haven't gone onto detail about my life but she knows the most anyone else has.

"you sure you want me to tag along?" I asked searching the sink for my toothbrush "I thought you were dying to spend time with Jake?"

"I will but I wouldn't abandon you alone in this house with nothing to do while I went out and had fun" she pulled my toothbrush from the shower, I must have used it in there when I took a shower last night, "now what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"okay, I get it. You want brownie points in this friend category thing right?" I teased

"you wish," she huffed pulling the toothpaste from my hands and putting some on her own brush "you should be happy I made you my friend. I could have just as easily abandoned you in this boring town, now lets get dressed and head out"

"why so early?" I asked popping my toothbrush in my mouth.

"hrey srepy hred its nroon areadry" she answered through her brush.

I sighed and finished up, getting changed was pretty easy I pulled on some blue and white plad shorts and a black tee while Nessie was dressed quick in a yellow sundress and some white flats. I pulled out my black an white chucks and smiled at her.

"doesn't someone look cute for just a regular day out"

Nessie started blushing and turned to toss around her perfect curls in the mirror. This was a topic she didn't like that much. Apparently from what Nessie told me, she and Jake had known each other since forever and not until this spring when she hadn't seen him for a while did she realize her feelings had turned romantic. Honestly it was just cute enough watching her try and always impress him. It made it even better that every time she looked away I would always catch Jake just looking at her with an adorning smile. I know it seems really generic, girl and boy know each other since birth, boy and girl fall in love without the other one knowing, boy and girl date, fall in love, gat married and bam! Happily ever after. I used to hate movies like that but Jake and Nessie made it look pretty damn good.

"Cat?" I looked over at Nessie staring "did you know your roots are starting to show? You should get that dyed before they grow out too much"

I nodded throwing my hair up in a high ponytail, after about seven honks from Jake out side me and Nessie ran an jumped into the car.

* * *

The shopping was insane! Nessie wanted to go to every. Single. Store. And she bought something from everyone! Whether it was sunglasses or a bracelet or stockings! I couldn't take it and opted for meeting them over at the restaurant for lunch. Walking down the street I realized Port Angelis was nothing like home, or at least my old home.

New york was so much bigger, taller, busier. It felt better to slow down though. No running to the bus stop to get to school on time. No train delay's when you miss the bus. No random people getting mugged every three blocks. It was nice.

I felt a drop of rain land on my nose an looked to the sky, suddenly more and more drops came storming down on top of me. I yelped an ran into the first store I could get to. A small bell chimed as I walked in, wiping the rain from my arms.

"why hello, don't suppose you really came in here looking for a book now did you?" I looked up at an old woman standing behind a register, looking around the store I could see it was a small little book shop.

"sorry, no" I said smiling "just needed to get out of the rain."

The woman gave me a friendly smile "well now it wouldn't hurt to look around now would it?"

"guess not" I humored her and started walking through the aisles of books. I used to read a lot back at home but after what happened I preferred to stay in my reality then run off to someone's made up fantasy.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell chimed again. I herd the woman greet whoever walked in with the same way she greeted me. After that I didn't pay much attention. I picked up a copy of Romeo and Juliet. It really was my favorite book. I had read it almost a hundred times and I never once got sick of it.

"miss me Juliet?"

I screamed and turned back to see the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead from the rain and his eyes I wanted to runaway just looking at them. They were red. Like blood red and for some reason I KNEW they were NOT contacts.

"ex- excuse me?" I stumbled trying to find a way out but he had both hands on either side of my shoulders. He had me pinned down, the pressure on my arms made me wince a little.

The man smiled and placed a hand on my cheek looking at me with a look of…I didn't know what. Lust? Suddenly I was aware of the freezing cold temperature of his hand stroking my cheek and shuddered.

"aw, don't be so cold towards me Juliet" he whispered leaning into my ear "after all we _are_ going to be together forever" then he started nuzzling my neck.

I froze, this man's voice was so familiar. Not in the good way though, his voice made me want to run an hide or even keep running till the end of the earth and then some more after that.

"hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo mi corazón" (until we meet again my love) he said placing a soft kiss on my lips. I cringed away and closed my eyes, everything suddenly got quiet and I peeked a little to see no one was there. I didn't take a second glance, I didn't give it a second thought. He was gone, the man was gone with out a single sound in the blink of an eye and I. did. Not. Care. I just wanted out! I ran passed the counter to see the woman wasn't there and out into the street.

Once out there I inhaled the smell of rain on concrete, it calmed me down a little. Who the hell was that guy? I shook it off letting the rain soak me. God what was he? Something about this guy just didn't seem…human. He almost reminded me of…

"Lina!"

I jumped out of my skin an yelped a little. I looked to see Brady running across the street in my direction with a serious look on his face. I put my hand to my heart terrified, this guy had me scared to death with just that little encounter.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said glancing at the book store. "umm were you with anyone?"

I looked didn't look back at the store scared that the man would still be there. Staring at me with those red eyes. I shivered involuntarily and shook my head trying to cover it up.

"nope, no one. I left Nessie and Jake back at one of the stores and was going to meet them at the restaurant before I got caught in the rain" I answered

"oh, I see" he kept glancing back at the store then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders "hey lets get you out of this rain" he said suddenly walking up the street. Brady's arm around me didn't seem romantic. It was brotherly, like Armando's used to be. Then I remembered the dream last night. Mandy said someone was getting close, but who? did Mandy know the man from the book store? He did seem dangerous and Armando was warning me…was it from him?

I found myself in front of a restaurant and when we walked in Brady immediately removed his arm. When I got to the table Seth was there along with Nessie and Jake. Nessie jumped from the table and gave me a bone crushing hug. Like literally I could breath.

"cat! I was so worried! When you weren't at the restaurant when me and Jake got here I was a little worries but then when Brady and Seth showed up saying…that there was some freak on the loose I almost ran out looking for you" she wailed.

"ness…cant…breath" I gasped

She yelped and let go of me, I staggered a little and almost lost my balance when a warm hand took hold of mines steadying me. I looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes. Seth gave me a blinding smile and I gaped. With all the scowls I've seen on his face I couldn't imagine he was capable of such a beautiful smile.

"am I still not allowed to talk to you?" he asked. I felt guilt wash all over me. He hadn't spoken to me like I ordered since last week even when Sue had both him an Leah over for dinner a few days back.

"sorry about that" I mumbled pulling out a chair and sitting next to him, Brady sat on my other side while Jake and Nessie were on the other side of the table.

"no, its fine." he gave me another smile "I was…having a rough time with something and umm you might have gotten the wrong idea" he wasn't looking at me but now at my arms with horror. I looked down and grimaced, there were freshly made faint blue bruises on my upper arms. Distinct hand marks, from when that man grabbed me in the book store, it never occurred to me that it would bruise.

"Cat! What happened to you arm!" Nessie exclaimed leaning over the table looking at my other arm.

"umm well you see" I looked around at all of there awaiting faces and didn't speak.

"you told me you weren't with anyone" Brady said I looked back at him an smiled, he had just given me my way out.

"I wasn't, see well its embarrassing, this old man was in the bookstore and thought I was his daughter who apparently died and when I told him it wasn't me he got all anxious about it and wasn't trying to let me go" I smiled at all of them, preying they wouldn't push it. I felt like I needed to keep the guy from the bookstore a secret.

"I see" Seth grumbled turning away from me "must have worn you out. Why don't you get some food for yourself" he finished handing me the menu, but he didn't look at me. That hurt a little, he was back to that cold scowling man I had met last week.

Lunch went by pretty slow no one really talking, once we finished it was decided that we would go see cop out and then head home. I just followed along with everyone quiet as can be. I didn't pay much attention in the movie and about halfway through I felt the need to get some fresh air. I turned and leaned in front of Seth and poked Nessie. She looked up and gave me a questioning look, I mouthed bathroom and stood. When I saw her make a move to go with me I put my hand up signaling it was ok for her to stay I was fine.

I walked out and passed the bathroom and out the from door. It was a little chilly since the sun had set, it was almost close to nine.

The streets seemed empty aside for a couple who was walking away from the theater. I sighed thinking about that guy in the book store. Why did he call me Juliet? Was it because of the book I was holding? Ugh! I ran my hand through my ponytail in frustration. There was just something about his voice that sent chills down my back. I knew that voice, I've herd it before, but I just do not know where!

"excuse me?" I jumped to see a man standing there with a stuffed frog and an envelope. "are you Catalina?" I nodded and he handed the frog to me "some guy paid me fifty bucks to give this to you" he said and took off.

I stood there confused, some guy? What the hell? I opened the envelope to find a small folded note.

_Leave the city NOW you toad, I can only keep him distracted for so long._

My heart ached, this was Mandy's hand writing. Was he still alive? They never did recover his body. I looked back at the note. This _had_ to be Mandy! Only he would call me a toad ever since we were kids. I looked at the stuffed frog and figured it was the closest thing to a toad he could find. My heart was filled with so many emotions I couldn't keep track of them all.

After rereading the note a third time I ran back into the theater and into the bathroom. I dabbed some water over my face and neck a little and took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down. I trusted my big brother and if he wanted me out of this city then I needed to leave.

I walked back to where the movie was playing and looked for my little crew of big people sitting in the middle. Brady was sitting on the outside and I took hold of his shoulder, I put on my sick face as he turned back and he jumped to his feet.

"Lina, what's wrong?" he asked ushering me out of the theater room, Seth, Nessie, and Jake followed behind.

"I'm sorry you guys I need to go home, I don't feel good at all" I used my sick voice that my mom always fell for when I didn't want to go to school.

"you don't look good either" she said "and what's with the frog?" I cursed myself for not dumping it but if it WAS from Mandy I wanted to keep it.

"I was playing the claw game before I had to…yeah spill my guts out in the bathroom, I just got dizzy all the sudden." I clutched my head and swooned a little.

"was it something you ate?" Seth asked when I looked at him the concern on his face was heart wrenching. What was with him and his mood swings?

"it could have been from being out in the rain earlier" Brady said putting his hand to my forehead "no temp but you do have a cold sweat" he looked back at everyone "we've got to get her home and in bed."

I turned to leave when Seth took hold of me gently "oh no you don't" he said before cradling me in his arms as we left the theater.

"really I can walk" I squeaked blushing at the close contact and looking at Nessie who was smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"yeah but with me around you don't have to" Seth answered looking down at me with that same smile he had shown me at lunch. It made me want to bottle it up and keep it for a rainy day. I caught myself wishing he could smile more like this then always looking so down and grimly.

"thank you, and I'm sorry" I mumbled the last part hoping he would here it and I could feel relived that I had at least apologized to him properly.

"sorry for what?" he asked stopping while everyone else walked ahead.

I looked away at a smirking Renesmee, she winked and turned her back on me…what a traitor. "I'm" I stopped and sighed "I'm sorry for how we first met, I really didn't mean to over react and I'm sorry about yelling at you that night last week after Nessie's party"

Seth looked a little sorrowful and I could feel his grip tighten a little. "you shouldn't have to be sorry, its because of me that you got hurt in the first place." he looked at me an smiled a little. "in fact I'm sorry for that, I knew you were coming to forks cause my mom told me and I should have known better then to chase an already frightened girl around"

"but it was you moms house, you had more right to be there then I do" I accused not liking that he would just not take my apology and get on with it.

"you live there now, not me so it's the other way around" he teased

I wiggled in his arms a little trying to free myself "let go, if you cant take my apology I rather walk because that means you don't forgive me"

Seth just gave me a small smile an leaned down close to my ear "I'm not letting go anytime soon" he whispered sending a shudder down my spine and to my toes. I couldn't help curling them within my shoes, what is this feeling?

We started walking again catching me off guard with his sudden movement. Seth was so fresh to me, like a new page in a journal, he's there with nothing on him. No clues as to who is the real Seth Clearwater. We didn't speak the rest of the night, driving home in silence. Everyone in the car was silent, the guys dropped me and Nessie off and Jake walked us up to the door. I knew better then to stick around, Nessie had been hoping for some time alone with Jake ever since she came back to forks, I just waved him off and walked into the house. It wasn't that late but Sue and Charlie were asleep all the lights were off aside from the kitchen light that helped me navigate to the stairs. I held my little stuffed frog close as I walked up the darkness into my room.

When I flicked the light on my laptop was blinking I changed into my pajama's and laid on the bed placing it in my lap. When I was out of snooze mode I saw I had an unread email. I clicked it open.

"we have got to do that again!" Nessie said walking into the room smiling from ear to ear I smiled up at her then looked back down at the screen and felt the blood in my body run cold and the Carmel in my cheeks pale.

_I will always find you my Juliet…_ it read and below the message were pictures. Of me, shopping, before the book store, leaving the bookstore, at the restaurant, the movies… I was being followed today.

"Cat!"

I jumped as Nessie walked towards me "are you okay? I've been calling you" I slammed the laptop closed and smiled

"why wouldn't I be? Just tired" I faked a yawn "night Ness dream of Jake" I teased getting her mind off my behavior. What was going on?

**Yes!!! Five a.m and school in two hours! Whoop whoop I had better have some thankful readers for this, I'm risking my freedom for you teehee but honestly, who's to say this isn't worth it? Good morning!**


	5. a crazy birthday girl

**Okay chapter five. No beta as of yet so bear with me on any grammatical errors, I write this chapter quick considering the parental went out and I can guarantee she will be out for a while. Not a long author's note so here you go!**

**Chapter five: a crazy birthday girl**

I couldn't sleep last night, visions of the man in the bookstore plagued my nightmares. Something about him was off. I couldn't put my finger on it but that guy just didn't seem normal. Needless to say I slept in that Saturday morning. I could catch smells of bacon come from downstairs but couldn't get my body to will itself out of bed. Only when Sue came in and told me I had a phone call did I peek out from under my pillow.

"well sunshine, it looks like your wasting away your summer in bed" I very warm and familiar voice stated from their end of the line. I jumped up smiling like a five year old kid who got some candy.

"tio Val!" I practically yelled into the phone

"that sounded forced" he made a sobbing sound "and here I thought my loving niece missed me and her aunt like crazy" he made that sobbing sound again and I giggled.

"you crazy old man" I mumbled stepping out of the bed and nodding at Sue thanking her for waking me up. She smiled and walked down stairs.

"of course I missed you, I missed titi Nicky more but I missed you too" I joked

"oh and I missed you to sweetie" I herd my aunts warm soft voice answer. I could have cried. My aunt and uncle were my only living relatives and they had taken me in for a short time before I had to be placed in protective services with my family's murderer still out there.

"Titi, oh I missed you most" I choked out feeling my throat start closing up on me. Damn these emotions.

"lets not go getting worked up, you seventeen today" she said. I was quiet and almost could have sworn everyone in the kitchen was quiet as well.

"I'm what?" I asked not getting what she was saying.

"your seventeen today squirt" tio Valentino answered "don't tell me you've already lost your mind in the time you have been away from us, I don't think I want to visit a crazy birthday girl."

My breath got caught in my lungs refusing to let me breath. Today was my birthday…I was seventeen today. Then I realized the end of his sentence and pulled the phone away from me and checking to see if the volume was all the way up.

"did you say 'visit'?" I asked

"Noooo, are you just pulling my leg here Lina? Since when have you had a birthday we weren't there with you? Hell even last year when all that stuff happened we checked you out of the hospital for the day just to spend it with you"

I smiled remembering it. We had gone to Dave and Buster's with me all bandaged up from my attack wounds back from the house.

"but how? Your not supposed to know where I am" I mumbled looking out the window at another rare and sunny summer's day in Forks.

"do you think that would stop us?" titi Nicky asked

"your underestimating us squirt" tio Val said gruffly "for that we should just drive off now from in font of this beautiful white house numbered 213 Spoons lane, and head on back to our Seattle hotel room. Maybe we can find a grateful teenaged girl who just turned seventeen there who wants to spend the day with us"

I dropped the phone and ran down the stairs bypassing everyone in the kitchen not caring I was only in a oversized shirt and short shorts, and whipped open the door. There standing in front of their silver Toyota Tundra was my titi and tio smiling their mischievous smiles.

"oh my god!" I screamed and launched myself into the pair. My uncle was no small man, like my father he stood well over 6'4 and he was muscled. His tanned skin and curly dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail he looked about as Latin as they come and he made it look good. My aunt was a petite woman, beautiful and kind. Her long light brown hair fell just below her back and was just as wild as mines.

My Tio took me in his arms and spun me around as if I were a child. I had tears in my eyes but I was bubbling with laughter.

"looks like my little squirt has gotten taller since I last saw her" he boomed with his loud voice.

"ella es tan hermosa como un ángel demasiado" my aunt added (she's as beautiful as an angel too)

My uncle put me on the ground and gave me a face before wiping my tears away "there's no crying squirt" he said and placed his arm around me "especially now that your seventeen, practically an adult by now"

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about my birthday, "how did you guys find me? Debbie said she couldn't let me contact you never the less see you"

"that's what I would like to know as well along with who are you and how do you know our little Cat here" Charlie said from the porch. I looked up to see Sue, Nessie, Leah and Seth standing along with him. I didn't know that they had come over for Saturday breakfast.

"Charlie, this is my tio and titi" I exclaimed happy as I had ever been in the longest time. I couldn't help but look and smile at my uncle and aunt with love. They were all I had and I cherished that with my whole being.

"I see" he grumbled walking down and approaching them. "and again I need to ask how is it that you knew where to find cat"

"cat?" titi Nicky asked

"that's what a few people call me down here" I informed her and looked up to see my uncle and Charlie staring each other down.

"now why would anyone call you cat? I think you look more like a dog to me" a voice said from inside the car. I almost fainted when I looked back to see my best friend of twelve years opening the car door.

"TONY!" I screamed and ran into his arms. Tony and me had met in kindergarten and had never been seen without the other since then. Well that was up until I had to leave. He seemed to have gotten more built since I had last seen him and taller considering I used to stand at his ear and now I barley made it up to his shoulder.

He caught me and pulled me into a hug that felt all to familiar to me. This was where I needed to be. Here in my best friends arms with my family there to wish me good things on my birthday.

"if I look like a dog then you look like a turtle" I laughed as he spun me around. He must have tripped over something that sent us both falling to the floor. Tony made sure I fell on him and he took most of the impact, nothing to drastic I assumed. We both burst out laughing at how stupid we must look.

"yeah couldn't seem to get the kid to stop spying on us, once her found out we were coming to see you on your birthday he wouldn't stop hounding us down" my uncle said turning away from Charlie and smiling at me and Tony on the ground.

"awh you missed me that much bighead?" I asked sitting up and allowing him to help me stand.

"hell yeah I did, do you know how much school has calmed down since you left? New york just isn't as lively without a little Lina love in it" he said nudging me. I laughed and looked up at everyone's confused expression. That is everyone except Seth who had that stoic face on as he looked in between the space between me and Tony had. Which was none considering Tony draped an arm over me.

"I think we should all go inside so we can all get a full explanation." I said looking at Charlie for confirmation he just nodded and turned back inside everyone followed and I signaled for my family to come in as well.

Once we were all in the living room and situated I turned to my uncle expectantly. There had to be a good explanation to how they found me. He sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet, he handed me a letter and I took it reading it over.

_Take her out, it is her birthday and all that good stuff…tell her you love her for me too._

_213 Spoons lane, forks Washington_

I almost choked as I looked over the letter, it was in the same handwriting that was in my letter. Armando's handwriting. I looked up at him and he just looked away.

"from your reaction I'm guessing you noticed the same thing I did about that handwriting" he mumbled

"I got one too"

At this everyone in the room looked at me. Most of them because they were confused but my uncle because this was no coincidence. Armando had to be alive there was no explaining this unless he wasn't.

"how? I got mines in New York and it was hand delivered under my door" he asked shocked.

I looked around at everyone and sighed, I really hadn't wanted to tell them about the note but when I looked at my uncle pleading eyes my resolve dissolved.

"last night, out while I was at the movies some guy said he was paid to give it to me, that and a stuffed frog. It had to be him, only he calls me a toad" I mumbled

"you said you won that frog" Nessie said looking at me confused "why would you lie about that?"the look in her eyes made me regret lying, at least to her that is until I glanced at Seth who was bouncing his leg up and down in aggravation hunched over with his ands to his brow.

"it's…my brother Armando" I stopped what was I supposed to say? My brother should be dead with all the blood collected at my house but no! wait! Me AND my uncle have received letters from him? "he died" I said calmly. I could see Seth's face fall and Nessie gasped, I hadn't told them my reasons for coming to live with Sue and Charlie and they had respected that. I'm sure they assumed I was from an abused home or maybe an underprivileged family and Sue and Charlie both agreed not to say anything about it.

"well" I looked back at the paper "he was assumed to have died. Under the circumstances there was enough evidence to believe that he was dead, but a body was never recovered…along with my parents. Last night I received a letter from my older brother, I _know_ its from him. I can feel it." I almost pleaded at the people on the couch, willing them to understand. "it was his handwriting, he called me out old pet name and…he came to me in a dream." I whispered the last part "I know that part seems crazy but what he told me in my dream was almost like what he said in his letter so I just know. Armando is still alive, I just didn't want you guys assuming I had gone nuts on you"

Nessie walked over and almost rudely sat in-between Tony and me pushing him over a little. "listen Cat I would never think you went crazy, I'm just a little hurt you lied to me. I mean how are best friends supposed to trust each other when the other one isn't being true to her word?"

"sorry" I said and hugged her

"and for that matter" she pulled back and playfully pulled on one of my curls "why didn't you tell me it was your birthday!"

"same here!" Leah shouted from the couch

"apparently _Lina _even forgot herself" Tony said stressing the my name he gave Nessie a look and stood up and reached over pulling me up as well leaving Nessie on the couch. "now go get dressed if I only get one day with my favorite girl I don't want it to be with you in your pajamas" he pushed me out the living room and winked "even if I wouldn't mind I don't appreciate other people checking out my Lina"

I blushed a little at the last part and he walked back into the living room. What the hell? Since when do I start blushing at what Tony says? Tony, the same kid who used to wipe his boogers in my hair when we had a fight in elementary school. I shook it off and ran up the stairs getting dressed. The cardinal rule of hanging out with Tony, jeans. Jeans. And more jeans. It always turns into a mess whether its hanging at an amusement park or playing in the park.

I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny's and a plain white tee and white flats. I dubbed myself just right and ran out of my room and strait into a chest. I felt myself fall back but was pulled back into the very same chest I had just collided with. I looked up to see Seth giving me a sheepish grin.

"I was just about to knock" he explained

"sorry" I said smiling up at him, a few seconds passed and I started blushing noticing that he had yet to let go of me. He must have gotten the clue and let me go taking a step back.

"you should have told me it was your birthday" he mumbled rubbing his hand on the back of his head looking away, couldn't help but giggle. He looked like a little kid. Seth looked up at me confused "what?"

"you look like your in trouble for not knowing or something" I giggled "don't worry Seth its just a birthday"

"not just any birthday though" he looked up at me seriously "its _you_ birthday"

I blushed a little at his intensity but smiled anyway "I'm no one you need to worry about Seth, my birthday is almost insignificant when you already have so many others to remember. Like you mom's and Leah's and all the guy's" suddenly I found myself pulled into a warm gentle but fierce hug. Seth let out an almost desperate laugh into my hair and his warm breath made my insides melt to butter.

"God Lina, your so…ugh just important! Your way too important ok? I want to know as much as I can about you" he stopped and pulled away. I was shocked at his sudden outburst and almost didn't notice that he walked into my room. I turned behind me baffled, he just called me important and now thinks my new stuffed frog is the most interesting thing in the world? I swear he's bipolar!!!

Seth was examining the frog and looked up at me "you think your brother gave you this?" he asked.

"I know he did!" I yelled snatching it away from him, but Seth snatched it back.

"how can you be so sure!" he almost yelled waving the frog around.

"stop being an idiot Seth and give me back the frog!" I screeched reaching for it I took hold of its head and was not planning on loosing this argument.

"no! you shouldn't have taken this!" he yelled

"Seth! What are you doing!" Sue gasped from my door way. Apparently our screaming had gained us an audience.

"mom trust me! She shouldn't have this!" he pulled on the frog to show her but when I didn't let up a sickening ripping sound was herd and all I had in my hands was a ripped frog head.

"Lina!" Tony ran into the room shoving Seth aside as I stood frozen staring at the frog head. I felt the rage boil inside me like I had never felt before. I couldn't even speak, I couldn't yell, I couldn't lash out because that still wouldn't be enough to express the anger I had boiling inside me.

"Lina" Tony said taking my face in his hands so I could look at him "c'mon Lina bean, we can get it fixed" he whispered trying to sooth me down. I shook my head violently and pulled away from him and tossing the frog head into the trash bin.

"Catalina? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Seth started but I just walked by him and took my little backpack I carried around instead of a purse.

"Sue? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier and just assumed but do you think it would be okay for me to spend the day with my family?" I asked walking to the door.

"umm no that would be just fine" she said looking a little confused.

"and another thing, if its okay with my aunt and uncle can Nessie join us? I kind of want to share her with my family" I smiled trying out my puppy dog eyes.

Sue's eyes softened and she nodded "yes that's fine too and you don't necessarily have a curfew but if you could please be home by a decent hour?"

I nodded and looked to my uncle who in turn nodded. I smiled and took Nessie's hand "now your going to see why I love my family" I squeaked running down the stairs saying a quick bye to Leah and Charlie.

After a while my aunt, uncle and Tony joined us in the truck and without another word we were driving away from the house. Nessie turned to me and looked me over.

"you mad?" she asked

"at what?"

Nessie gave me a look as if she couldn't believe what I had said "that Seth ripped your frog"

"Seth who?" I asked looking completely dumfounded.

"Cat don't play dumb, you know exactly who I'm talking about" Nessie looked agitated.

"don't bother" Tony said looking over at us "Lina Bean over there has this thing where if she hates a person enough she completely acts like they never existed. Does it to anyone who really pissed her off, your friend back there really did a number this time"

Nessie looked at me horrified "so your telling me your going to act like you and Seth were never friends!" she almost screamed.

"really Ness" I gave her a look "we really weren't even friends to begin with, when ever I see him if he's not scowling at me he's ignoring me, yesterday was the first time we even gained a civil conversation and that was over as soon as we got into the car"

"you don't understand" she was biting on her thumbnail "he's trying, its hard for him…your very important to him" she finished.

"ha!" I almost laughed "yeah I'm an important target for him. It must be entertaining for him to glare at me and band Brady from seeing me or even ripping my frog!" I was close to yelling an stopped "listen Ness some people just aren't compatible I guess, we are way to different to be friends of any kind" I mumbled the last part

"ugh! that's impossible! You're the most compatible person for him and him for you." she must be joking.

"Nessie-"

"alright I don't plan on listening to this all the way to Seattle" my Tio said looking at us from the mirror.

"Seattle?" I asked confused. "what's in Seattle?"

"figured you would like to spend the day at an amusement park, I hear that forest land is pretty good" he winked and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I loveeeee amusement parks!

"I've never been to one" Nessie confessed next to me. Both ma and Tony stared at her shocked! Who in their lives had never been to an amusement park!

"really?" I asked

"yeah" she nodded

"no like really really?" asked Tony

"why would I lie?" she asked innocently

I smirked a little and Tony winked over at me, we had both been going to six flags since we were tall enough to ride the rides and always had fun making fun of newbie's. And here we had on! Right in our clutches! I could hear my evil laugh sound off in my head. A little friendly teasing never hurt anyone…

"you'll love it" I said smiling over at her. I could already see how this day was turning better. I hated to admit it but…I wish I never had fought with Seth. We were so good last night and he even told me I was important to him this morning, so why go and ruin it? I sighed and looked out the window. Why did everything have to be so difficult with him?

* * *

We pulled back up to the house and Tony had Nessie on his back, she had fallen asleep on the way home. Well more like when we hit the car truthfully. I feel a little guilty, me and Tony had wore her down jumping from roller costar to roller costar to bungee jumping and nacho eating and bumper caring. I guess it was too much to handle for an inexperienced park go'er. He carried her in the house as Sue led him to our room. I looked back at my uncle and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whispered letting a tear fall. he hugged me back and when he pulled away ruffled my hair

"I told you no tears squirt" he choked out. I smiled as he tried to act all macho "listen, you're a strong girl, I just need you to be strong for a little bit longer okay? I have a little something going on back at home and if everything goes right you might just be coming to see me and everyone instead of this one day thing"

I smiled at him sadly though he couldn't see it in the dark. All the lights in the house were out and it was a little after midnight. That could never happen. As long as my family's murderer is still out there I could never go back home.

My aunt gave me a hug and started crying into m shoulder "I'm so sorry I cant take care of you like your mother wanted hija" (daughter, sweetie, honey, ect.) I hugged her back and didn't cry anymore, I was strong and I wanted to be strong for her. My aunt already feels as if she failed my mom because I wasn't able to stay in her care. I wont make her feel any worse.

"I love you Titi, now get in the car before Tio leaves you behind," we both laughed as my uncle tried hiding his tears in the front seat. She nodded and kissed my forehead and jumped into the car.

As I stared at my aunt and uncles backs from behind the truck I was enveloped in a hug from behind. I knew who it was and didn't more to push him off.

"you know Lina bean, I really do miss having you around" he said into my hair, I thought of earlier when Seth spoke into my hair and the feeling it gave me. I shook the thought away and turned in Tony's arms.

"I know, I'm just missable like that" I muttered trying not to cry. Apparently I failed miserably because Tony started wiping the tears away from my eyes with his fingers.

"not just that" he stopped and the moon in the sky was reflecting in his eyes I couldn't stop looking at them. "Lina you're the only girl that I could ever get close to, I never let any of my girlfriends know any of the things you do about me. I miss having my confidant around. For the past year I have gone crazy looking for you, stalking Debbie attempting to break into that detectives office and finding your file. I seem to be all over the place, I need my rock back in my life to anchor me down" he whispered the last part and his face was so close to mines I could feel his breath brushing my cheek.

"jeeze Tony you sound like a love sick puppy" I joked trying to lighten the mood

He smiled at me and did something I never expected, my best friend leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I just might be" he whispered backing up and letting go of me.

I stood in my place as he walked to the back seat and looked over at me "you don't know how much you love something until its gone Lina Bean, I guess I learned that the hard way" he pulled open the door and gave me one last glance before stepping into the truck and driving off. I couldn't move…Tony kissed me, the same Tony I grew up with and went through puberty with and all that good stuff. I reached up and touched my lips feeling as if his were still there lingering on mines. that's when I heard the most awful sound in the world. A howl echoed through the woods bouncing off of trees and almost hitting me full force. The howl wasn't normal though, it sounded so pain filled and hurt. It was as if I was feeling the pain of the creature making that horrible sound in my heart. All of its emotion hitting me right where it hurts, and I felt it. Guilt, for the oddest reason I felt guilt vibrate through my body, for what reason I didn't know but I was guilty. I almost wanted to cry then, but for what? Being guilty? Kissing Tony? Seth?

My train of thought ended there, since when did my guilt have anything to do with Seth? hadn't I agreed to forget him? When the howl started up again I ran into the house not liking the feeling it was giving me.

**Chapter five finisheddddddddddd!!!!**


	6. out for a run

**Yes, another chapter from my school so don't get mad that it's short and sweet. I only have like an hour and a half to write it but I figured I owed you guys for the extra long wait last time. So here's chapter six!!!**

**Chapter six:**

_"You have a good birthday toad?" Mandy asked as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the crown of my head._

_I stood in his arms just smelling in his sent and taking in his presence. I couldn't feel any heat from him…stupid dreams... What I wouldn't give to really have Mandy in my arms, for real. Just for one day, that would be enough._

_"Where's mom and papi?" I asked pulling back and looking at him._

_Armando dropped his arms and looked away I thought I caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes as he looked back at mines. "Can't you be satisfied?" he asked_

_"Why should I be? You alive out there and you won't come save me! Can't you see what a wreck I am! Can't you see I need you! How can you just abandon me when you can just as easily come to me?" I cried_

_ "that's where your wrong toad" he smiled sadly "I'm not alive"_

I opened my eyes to the gray Forks sky the next morning. All my birthday memories flooding back in pictures. Tony and Nessie on the roller costars, Nessie throwing up in the bathrooms, Fried dough and cotton candy and the really salty popcorn. I smiled and stretched looking to Nessie's bed and finding her snoring slightly as she slept. We must have exhausted her yesterday, it made me feel a little guilty at the fact that tony and I took advantage of the fact that she had never been to an amusement park. I would have to apologize later on.

I jumped out of the bed and down to the unusually quiet kitchen to find no one there.

"Sue? Charlie?" I called out looking around.

On the counter there was a note written in what I learned to be Charlie's sloppy hand writing.

_Girls,_

_ Out shopping with sue, god help us all, not sure when we will be back but no later than early evening. You're going to have to fend for yourselves during breakfast and lunch._

_Love always,_

_ Charlie _

I looked out the window into the cloud covered sky and decided it would be a good day for a run. I hadn't been on one the whole time I was here and I felt I was getting out of shape. And with all the junk I managed to stuff down my throat yesterday I think it might be necessary. It would be a good time to get to learn the woods around the house too.

I ran up the stairs two at a time and pulled out some jogging shorts and a tank top, with my running shoes in hand I made my way over to the bathroom and changed. My stomach growled lightly and I decided something to eat would be good before a run so I made my way down stairs crumpling up the note and tossing it into the trash.

I walked over to the fridge and found some angel layered cake. Charlie did say we had to fend for ourselves. I grinned as I ran the knife through the cake thinking about yesterday, then a feeling of Tony's lips on mine made me jump, my hand slipped and the knife went slicing into my finger. I froze a little as the blood welled up and spilled over onto the table and counter.

I cursed and popped it into my mouth, after a few seconds I pulled it out and watched as the blood welled up again.

"That's what you get for trying to cheat the system" I muttered ditching the food on the table and deciding to clean up the mess later. We had the house to our self all day so it didn't really matter as long as it got cleaned up before Sue got home and flipped out.

So I ran out the door and a gust of chilly wind hit me. I expected it to be a little warmer considering it was the middle of summer but I figured the cloud coverage had cooled everything down. Deciding to continue with my laziness I didn't go back inside and grab a light sweater or anything and just ran off the porch into the forest.

Almost instantly I lost myself in my head, after finding a small trail behind the house that someone had made with their own walking expeditions I was lost in thought as I always was on my runs. It was a good way to clear my head and I did it a lot back home with Armando. The only problem was I would almost always find myself to engrossed with my thoughts that I would end up running into things or people. Armando was always there to help out though, lead me away from any dangers.

I pulled out my iPod and blasted my music to help me thing as the trees and bushes flew by me in my pursuit. That's when everything started going off. I started with Tony first, he was off the charts. I man this guy did a total 180 on me in a matter of seconds. I know he was always around and I knew he had cared for me for a long time but I could never have imagined that he would feel any kind of romantic feelings towards me.

Tony had always been my go to guy abut guys, so who am I supposed to go to about him? We had met all the way back in kindergarten when I tackled a second grader who was trying to beat on him and from then on he announced me his new best friend. Even when all the other kids thought girls had cooties he stuck by me.

Tony was there when my first boyfriend broke up with me for another girl."

**FLASHBACK**

**He said he was going out with Sandy Debouche now" I cried into Tony's chest while he held me on his bed. It was three A.M and I had just gotten off the phone with my boyfriend and made a run to Tony's.**

** "Sandy is a bull faced fish cake" he muttered as he ran his hand through my curls.**

**I shoved him away and glared at him "you told me just last week you wanted her as your newest girlfriend" I whisper yelled trying not to wake his dad. Tony's parents were divorced and he lived with his dad, and even though his dad was cool with me coming over late three A.M was probably pushing it.**

** "Yeah but that was until I walked by her house one morning trying to walk with her to school and peeked at her without her makeup. Trust me; you haven't seen a bull faced fish cake until you see her in the morning" **

**I looked at him and giggled a little, this in turn caused him to laugh and suddenly we found ourselves rolling on the bed laughing out heads off. Tony's dad had figured out I was there and he was punished for about a week.**

**END FLASHBACK**

It had always been me and Tony all the time, there for one another at any time day or night. Had that changed, would it change now that I knew he felt for me like he did? I don't think I could handle it. Tony was my rock like I was his; he was my thing that kept me grounded to the earth when everything else seemed to be floating away.

How did I even feel about him?

With that thought I felt guilt again rise within me, and my next thought was Seth.

Seth was just so…Seth. From stories that Nessie told me he was the most kind hearted out of his group of friends, always caring and willing to help a friend. Up until that night out and I had seen that heart stopping smile of his I wouldn't have believed a single word she said. I probably would have laughed in her face but I knew it was there. I may have only seen a glimpse of it but I knew it was there and I yearned to see more of it.

But why was he always so emotional around me? And not in the good way either. He was easily frustrated, and hot headed, and stubborn. Seth was really all over the place and it seemed like he was only like that with me.

But yesterday he took it too far. To flip out and rip the frog for no reason? That was honestly the worst thing he had done since I had been there. It was completely unnecessary and childish. It almost hurt to know that just seconds before that he told me I was important to him. And that hug he gave me made me feel like I was on cloud nine. Ughhhhhh what was wrong with me! What was wrong with him!?

I started to pick up my pace as I thought of Seth trying to run out my frustrations. My thoughts drifted to Armando and that dream from last night. What did he mean by he wasn't alive? Had I just imagined it all? Was Armando really not alive and someone was playing a sick joke on me?

I felt tears well up at the rims of my eyes and my vision blurred. Before I knew I I had tripped over a fallen branch and went spiraling into the dirt ground. I yelped as I made contact with the ground and groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I looked up to see the branch had stabbed it and it was oozing blood. I winced and pulled my leg off it and stood up with much effort I made it to my feet. The puncture didn't seem too bad just a little deep. I looked around and found myself off the little path and in unfamiliar territory. The rage boiled in me as all my pent up frustration was finding its way out.

"Where the hell are you Mandy!" I screamed into the empty space only occupied by trees. I walked over and kicked the branch that caused my fall "stop being a chicken and come out!" I yelled again tears streaming down my face. I started picking up rocks and inanimate objects flinging them into other trees.

Everything just felt so horrible right now. So I slumped to the floor deciding that I needed to rest. The forest was quiet and unmoving as I huffed and puffed on the ground. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me and I wiped my head around to see a face I hoped I wouldn't see again. There standing with that sick grin from the book store was the inhuman blonde man from my nightmares.

"Now Juliet, you can make quiet the ruckus"

**Bells about to ring sorry guys! Review!!!**


	7. Xavier and Guinevere

**Chapter seven guys! How often do you get an author who hates her cliff hanger as much as you do? Yeahhh well you found one! Gosh I hate waiting! lol I'm so hopeless but yeah this chapter right here comes from under the covers of my brothers bed as he is at his girlfriends house at the moment an left his laptop untended muahahaha any way sneaky me is going to get started on chapter seven. Oh and by the way happy Easter!!!!!!**

**Chapter seven: Xavier and Guinevere**

It was him for sure, no mistaking that at all. The blonde haired man from the bookstore was staring down at me in the middle of the forest. That's when I was struck with an epiphany, we were alone out in the middle of the forest where no one could here me scream. And I sure as hell felt like I would be screaming. That though made me cringe.

He must have seen the movement because he grinned, that grin seemed so genuine and fit his face so well I almost forgot I was supposed to be scared of this guy. Then I looked into his eyes and saw the blood red color that filled them. Those were the eyes of a demon, of a killer. I looked away and put my hand over my leg, I didn't want him so see me as wounded prey. "Pointless Juliet, I smelled your luscious blood back at that house." he said with a creepy smile. "the house?" I was perplexed, had he been following me? Oh god! "you had better not have laid a hand on Nessie you sick…whatever you are" I yelled balling my fists into the dirt. "no need to worry I left that abomination asleep" he grinned "I didn't wish for anyone to ruin my reunion with you" with that he was next to me in and instant.

I yelped and turned to him attempting to push him away but he took hold of my hand and examined the finger I had sliced earlier. That's when he did the most unimaginable thing, he brought my finger to his lips and began to suck on whole body froze, his hands on mines chilled me to the bone. He was ice cold, even his mouth on my finger was so cold. I attempted to pull my hand back but it was almost as if my hand was incased in a rock. The demon didn't even flinch when I did how ever acknowledge my attempt and winked at me. "let go" god I sounded pathetic, in my head I had wanted it to sounded so sinister. "now Juliet," he said pulling away and looking at me with that cold stare "why would you ever ask me to do that? Your mines" he tugged on my hand pulling me close to him "and I will always have what's mine" he in me snapped then I pushed away from him and was a little surprised he didn't hold me back but that didn't stop me from running for my life in the forest. I turned around a tree trunk and he was standing there smiling. I shrieked and ran back the way I had come and jumped over a fallen tree and there he was again grinning insanely. "Armando!" I yelled running in yet another direction. I had never felt this fear in my life. Even when I came home to find my family murdered I hadn't felt this fear and what was even worse was that I was being toyed with. This man could kill me whenever he wanted to and was playing with me before he finished me off. But why me? What had I done? "Mandy please" I cried running around panicking because I didn't recognize where I was.I herd the most diabolical laugh I wish I had never herd. Diabolical was the only word I could think of because this guy really reminded me of the most sinister evil dude on a cartoon show or something. "you can run as long as you want Juliet"I looked around frantically trying to find him, to know where I should be avoiding but it was as if he was all around me. "I will always find you, as I always have"Something landed on my face and I swiped it away frantically, it was a rain drop and that's when I noticed it had started raining. "even your dear Armando cant change that" I found myself yanked backed into a cold hard surface and I looked back to see him smiling at me with the most horrible smile imaginable, to anyone it might have looked as if he was holding me in a loving embrace and the way he smiled to anyone else would have looked almost sincere. But standing so close to him trying to find my way out of his arms I could see the killer intent in his eyes.

"that damn pest of a brother you have is on a wild goose chase at the moment" he said as he began nuzzling my neck. I whimpered and leaned away from him trying to get as much space in between us, I also was trying to cover the stupid tears that made their way to my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was let him know I was scared to the point of tears. He chucked and held me with one arm as the other began to trace over the top half of my scar with his free hand.

"I will always love this mark, I can honestly say it had to be my best work ever"

My mind went blank at his last statement…his mark? On my back? Everything round me seemed to be at a standstill, there was no wind, no little critters running around or birds chirping. Just the sound of my raged breathing. I almost wanted to vomit over come by the sickening realization of his words. The scar on my back was his work because it was he who had done this to me a year ago. My family's murderer was this inhuman demonic creature holding me down getting ready to finish the job off.

I felt as if I had been possessed by some mindless animal. I didn't even know what I was doing until a scream registered in my head. What was unsettling was that this scream of pure rage belonged to me, I found myself thrashing in his arms back and fourth and kicking off the ground. It occurred to me that his grip should be causing me pain with the strength he held me at but I was numb. I had my worst nightmare standing here in the flesh getting ready to finish off the job and I was NOT going down with out a fight no matter how futile.

"oh I love this part! It really is always the best part before I kill you!" he laughed into my ear. Tears stung my eyes as he ran his tongue down my neck. "don't worry my love it will only hurt a little, and this time I have such good plans for us" he kissed my neck "I think the hide and seek game we have going on is quite old. I think keeping you with me at all times will be better" from the corner of my eye I could see him open his mouth wide and was petrified to realize he was going to bite me! Like a vampire or something! An awful almost hissing sound escaped his mouth and he lunged. I shut my eyes awaiting my death.

"Xavier!"

I opened my eyes to see a ridiculously beautiful woman standing in the rain before us, only a few feet away. Her face was stoic as she stared at the man who held me but then they softened as they glanced down at me, it only lasted a second before she turned her cold gaze to the demon behind me.

"Guinevere" the demon hissed behind me "dear dear little sister, I was so hoping you would be off with that sorry excuse of a mate you have on my little chase." he stared petting my hair as if I were a pet.

"yes, well, I knew it seemed too easy of a chase considering you _never_ leave a trail with that convenient little power you have, I would have never of found you if jul…Catalina hadn't screamed so loud, I even had a pack of wolves on my tail thanks to you" she spat the last part. From what I could see she was like him, a monster…a vampire? But her eyes were a beautiful shade of topaz she didn't seem like half the monster this man was but still she too sent waves of fear through me.

"such a shame they didn't kill you" he said as if he was truly sorry they hadn't, he sickened me more and more by he second.

"let her go Xavier" Guinevere said stepping closer to us. I felt myself tossed aside and clenched my teeth as I mad contact with a tree. My shoulder pulsated with pain as I fell onto the cold and now muddy and wet forest floor.

"do not mistake this dear sister" he hissed looking passed her to the woods behind her "I take no orders from you but I would find it rather bothersome if my dear little Juliet was injured by these monstrosities you have led to me before I have the chance if taking care of her myself"

No sooner had he said that I could here the sound of a stampede, the first thought that crossed my mind was rhinos, but what broke through the tree barrier was no rhino. There were four of them, wolves. But not any ordinary wolves I had ever seen, these wolves looked bigger then bears or horses, I couldn't pick right then. The first was pitch black and another standing next to it was a russet color, there was a dark gray one and a smaller more lithe light grey one. They all growled and bared there teeth even letting out a bark every now an then.

"so these are them eh?" Xavier asked he looked over to me slumped on the ground looking like a crumpled piece of trash "this is farewell for now then love" before I could blink he was next to me placing a forceful kiss on my lips. I shrieked and attempted to push him away but I found myself pushing air as he had popped back up next to that woman.

I looked back at the wolves and for the oddest reason they were staring at me with eyes that seemed to know more then they should for an animal, I assumed the demons took this as their chance to run because when I looked back they were gone. The wolves went an chased after them, well all accept one who turned and ran back the way it had come.

I didn't waste time jumping up to my feet and trying to run, shivering from the cold rain that beat against my body helping wash away a little of my mixed mud and blood. I started limping when the puncture in my leg hurt with pressure and I was off balance as I had to hold my injured shoulder. I didn't care how beat up I had looked at that moment in time, I just needed to go! Now!

Nothing looked familiar to me and I felt as if I was walking in circles, I could have sworn I had passed certain trees two or three times. Every little sound sent me on edge looking around praying it wasn't one of the demons or maybe even one of those oversized wolves. I started growing dizzy and exhausted, this whole getting lost business and falling prey to psycho stalker killers was a pretty tiring job. I sighed and leaned back on a tree sliding to the floor and letting the rain wash over me. I just couldn't move anymore. Why was this even happening? Just a half hour ago my biggest problem was that a boy kissed me and now here I am beat up and victimized in the middle of an endless forest! I leaned my head back and looked up into the sky, rain falling on my face. This wasn't good, something just wasn't right, I should at least be able to keep walking, why was I so exhausted?

"Armando, you didn't come" I whispered into the nothingness of the forest. I herd some rustling and looked to see the most magnificent sight I could ever have imagined. There staring out at me from behind a tree was Seth. I was so ecstatic to see him the look of horror on his face confused me. Then the second best thing I could have seen was Nessie and Brady stepping out behind him with almost the same face he had.

"Catalina!" Seth rushed over to me and just took in my form as he knelt next to me. He almost looked afraid to put his hands on me as if It would further my injuries, the thought made me laugh. Three pairs of eyes shot in my direction and I smiled at each one.

"I don't think there can be any more damage" I made the first move and leaned into Seth's chest. that's when I realized he was not wearing any shirt, I was to exhausted to think about it and just laid there. I felt myself shaking, it felt off though. Was it really me shaking that fiercely? I pulled back and saw that Seth had the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers as his whole form shook. Brady rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder. Seth shot up and began walking away only glancing back at me and grimacing. "get her home Brady" he ordered and disappeared.

I was confused, was he really going to just leave me? In the shape I was in Seth planned on leaving me here for Brady, the same person he didn't want me to see, to take care of me? Bipolar!

I felt myself pulled into a pair of strong arms and found what comfort I could in them. It was weird though for the first time they weren't as hot as they usually were, and soon my vision started failing me as everything was turning black.

"damn" I mumbled before I felt myself fall into the darkness.

**Seth's POV (a.n shock! I changed the POV? don't worry it's necessary and I hope it clears up a few things for you readers too!)**

I fell into my bed as the sun began rising up in the sky, I had the house to myself considering everyone else was off patrolling. I would have stayed out longer if Jake hadn't sent me back home. I growled and threw my pillow across the room, I needed to patrol. It helped me get my mind off of Catalina and what I did yesterday. I have got to be the worst imprint in the history of imprints!

I reached under another one of my pillows and pulled out a picture. Mom took it a while ago of Lina while she was Baking. I couldn't help but smile at it she was wearing that million dollar smile I love and had flour on her nose and in her hair. God she looked beautiful with her curly red hair. I knew it wasn't natural of course but it just fit her.

Why cant I do anything right when it comes to her? I see Jake and Nessie or Quil and Claire and DON'T get me started on Sam and Emily, why cant I make her as happy as they can make their imprints? Why was I defected in that department? I can make a room full of people and take on newborns I can even make a mean omelet but I just cant seem to get anything right when it comes to her!

Brady can make her laugh without even trying and her an Nessie are like sisters, hell she's even close to my own sister. I do feel guilty for making Brady stay away but…it just got me so mad! He didn't have to do anything but be there for her and he was set.

The image of my Catalina kissing that guy last night flashed in my mind and I felt my heart clench. I should have seen that coming really, Cat is beautiful. I was foolish to think that I wouldn't have to worry about other guys. The look she had on her face when she saw him step out of the car was something I never thought I would have been able to see. I didn't even know she was able to look that radiant when she smiled. I thought her normal happy smile was great but her ecstatic smile could keep me happy for years if I were the one who could place it on her flawless face. I shouldn't have gone by the house last night, I knew I shouldn't when I knew she was mad. What was I even thinking? That I could go by and apologize and everything would be just fine? I'm such a moron! And I just had to witness it happen there from the side yard as he kissed her. Did she enjoy it? I hoped not but then again if it did…that's all I ever want for her, it to be happy even if its not with me.

I looked up and the damn stuffed frog tossed in the corner of the room and snarled jumping up and snatching it up.

"its all your fault!" I yelled throwing it against the wall. I looked out my window into the woods and glared, a few leaches were hanging around the area and they kept making there way close to Lina's house. I spazed yesterday when I caught one of those scents right there in her room in the shape of that damn frog! that's why I needed it gone! But no! Seth here cant do anything right and not Cat is acting like I never existed! What the hell were the damned leaches problem! Why were they around Lina! I felt myself begin to loose control and started counting back from ten. I never did that until she waltzed into my life. I was always in control but whenever Cat is involved I cant help but get worked up. I lost my train of thought when the house phone went off and walked out to the living room to answer it.

"hello" I mumbled kicking a pizza box out of my way.

"damn" some one mumbled "Seth?"

"Nessie?" I asked

"yeah, um is Jake or anyone around…that is other then you?"

I pulled the phone away and just stared at it, was she serious? She was going to be blatantly rude to me to my face? Err ear? "no sorry to disappoint" I mumbled

"no its not that" she sighed "I think something may have happened…to Cat that is"

I felt all the hairs on my neck rise and I started pulling off my shirt while putting the phone on speaker "what happened" I asked looking for my elastic to tie my shorts with.

"I woke up and she was gone, and so were sue and Charlie but its Sunday and they always go shopping on Sunday so I assumed she went with them. But then in the kitchen I found a little mess and there was a knife with her blood and some blood that led to the door…I'm worried"

"I'll be right there" I said running out the door and into the rain. I caught my packs thoughts instantly. Now that Jake had taken full Alpha leadership everyone was back together even Sam, but he didn't faze nearly as much.

'_Seth, too bad Jake made you go home' Leah laughed in my head 'your going to miss the leach chase'_

_I growled 'shut the hell up Leah I don't have time for this!' I barked_

'_Seth! didn't I send you home!' Jake barked_

'_Nessie said Cat's missing" I barked back_

_I caught a flash of Brady's thoughts and saw that they were on the trail of one of the leach's I was tempted to chase them too but Cat was a million times more important._

I fazed back and changed into my shorts running into the house as Nessie was cleaning up the mess. She looked up at me and grimaced

"Seth I have no clue where she went, sue and Charlie said she wasn't with them and are on their way home and I cant catch her scent with the rain now" she looked a mess and I couldn't help but soften a bit. She was almost as worried as I was I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"we're going to find her" I assured her and helped her to her feet. I was around Nessie almost as much as Jake was while she was growing up, she may be ten but she sure didn't look or act it, I felt like she was a little sister to me. that's why I was so happy she had come home. After Bella and the Cullen's left with her Jake was a mess and I had to help him out with dealing with it.

"I feel like I'm responsible for this" she said wiping away a tear

"hey none of that" I smiled and ruffled her hair "I'm sure none of this is your fault"

Just then the door burst open and Brady ran in holding his short up panting and shaking. I had never knew he was capable of such a state but his eyes frantically shifted from me to Nessie and finally landed on me.

"Lina" he huffed "she's hurt, there was a leach"

I didn't let him finish the sentence before I ran out into the woods and burst into my wolf form. Everyone's thoughts flooded into my head at once.

'_shit Seth' Leah though, I could see she and the others were hot on the trail of on leach but there were supposed to be two. No one could figure out why the second didn't have a scent even though they was him with their own eyes. that's when mages of my Lina entered my mind. She was covered in mud and bleeding from her leg. Then one of the leaches had DARE place a kiss on those lips of hers. I saw the disgust on her face and the tears that made their way to her eyes as she pushed him away and with that they were gone both of them._

'_Seth just calm down' Jake said_

'_yeah, you need to go to her that's why Jake sent Brady to get you' Leah finished. I attempted to block them out. All the thoughts and images were distracting me from getting to my goal, my imprint._

_I caught her scent quick enough and jumped into tunnel vision only seeing Catalina as my finishing point._

'_Nessie is bringing an extra pair of shorts for you' Brady thought. He must have just fazed I grumbled a reply and kept running pushing myself faster and faster I needed to be there._

'_don't worry Seth, she's not in any danger anymore' Brady though to me_

'_that's not the point!' I barked_

'_we get your worried Seth but Brady doesn't have an imprint, he doesn't know what its like' Sam thought_

_I felt guilty and apologized to Brady who didn't even take offence in it. As I neared the clearing I started pacing around trying to keep out of sight. Soon enough Brady ran up with Nessie on his tail who dropped the shorts off in front of me and ran behind a tree._

I fazed and pulled on my shorts and stepped out horrified at the beat up state my Catalina was in. she was looking up at the sky, I must have made a noise because she looked over to me and smiled! I expected her to be crying or something but she smiled.

"Catalina!" her name just fell out of my mouth and I rushed over to her, I looked her over and saw she was soaking wet. I could touch her I felt like I might just hurt her more, almost as if she herd my thoughts she spoke.

"I don't think there can be any more damage" then she laid her head against my chest. She was warm, way to warm. She had a fever, and all this was thanks to that damn leach who laid his hands on her! I felt myself begin to shake and when she leaned away from me I stood up and walked away before I fazed right there in front of her. I looked back at her once and grimaced, she looked so hurt and vulnerable…had I done that? I cursed myself, even when she was already hurt I can somehow find a way to hurt her more. I was about to lose it,

"take her home Brady" I said fast walking until I got far enough away to faze. I wasn't there, Catalina needed me and I wasn't there. I'm a failure as an imprint….

**Have a happy Easter you guys!!! And the Easter bunny told me himself that you guys were going to give me tons of reviews because this is a good chapter! He also said everyone who reviews gets a virtual Easter egg and a shout out! Hope you guys listen to the bunny!!!**


	8. you want to play wolf man!

**Laurent96: I'm glad you liked it! Virtual pink and green striped Easter egg for you!**

**The gromit: muahaha James died in twilight I didn't want to bring him back to life lol and I thought an original character would be better to work with. don't worry I can promise you will be seeing some more Seth and Lina! Green and purple polka dotted Easter egg for you!**

**Tinawin: my grounding has been lifted well a little bit, I cant go out just yet but I got my laptop back today!! that's why I'm writing this chapter!!!! Aw its your favorite story? Thanks so much!! Orange pink and blue zigzagged Easter egg for you!**

**Sweetmoly: I'm very glad that you think the story is amazing =] I take pride in knowing my hard work isn't for nothing. Yellow and green polka dotted Easter egg for you!!!**

**Readers!!! I have my laptop in my position once more!! Woo hoo for partial freedom! And considering my mommy isn't ready to give me my going out privileges back I'm sure going to be doing a whole lot of writing! Any way chapter eight =]**

**And to all my subscribers…I know your out there!!! A little feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter eight: you want to play wolf man**!

_Armando and I were leaning against each other's backs atop a grassy hill, I had lost track of how long we were here. I was content just being near my brother but after loosing myself in my head for who knows how long I finally had to break the silence. _

"_Mandy?" he grumbled a little and I took that as a 'what' as quick as I could manage I turned around and had him pinned to the floor. A look of shock flashed across his eyes before he took on his serious demeanor._

"_what the hell is going on!" I yelled punching his chest "I know you know!" another punch "you know who that man was! And he knew who you were!" I punched him again "where where you!" I screamed banging my fists against his chest. I could feel the tears rise in my eyes as I attempted to hurt him but Armando didn't even flinch. He sat up soon enough and took me into his arms as I cried into his chest. _

"_I'm so sorry" he said into my hair as I bawled into his chest, all the fear had come crashing back into me. "I should have been there, I should have known better" I felt his grip on me tighten "god Lina I almost lost you"_

_I pulled back an glared at him "why did you lie?" _

"_about?" he asked_

"_you told me you weren't alive, that man…" I shivered "Xavier, he said you were alive, you just admitted that you weren't there. Where are you Mandy? how can you talk to me in my dreams?" I sniffled and knew I looked a mess but I was hoping I could pull of the seriousness in my face that I felt about the whole situation._

"_Catalina" he stopped and placed me on the grass as he stood up turning away from me staring out into the nothingness of this world he was able to conjure up somehow "mom and dad…their dead, their not like me and for that I'm grateful. No one should have to live like I do. I honestly wish I had died along with them then live like this, if I didn't have Gwen I would have found a way to off myself a year ago when I first woke up a monster" I jumped up and spun him around, once his face was there in plain view I couldn't stop my hand from reaching up and slapping him across his face._

"_don't you dare say you wish you were dead" I hissed "you don't know what it feels like, to be left completely helpless and alone. Knowing there was someone out their wishing for you death probably as much a I wished for my family back" I started rubbing at my eyes hating this crying thing I seemed to be doing a lot more of lately. When Mandy reached over and tried to hug me I pushed him away "Mandy, I was more alone then I had ever been. You were…gone. I thought you were dead and even if mom and dad are dead you aren't! You let me stay alone, go from home to home getting in trouble with those families or just being treated like plain out shit! I couldn't have my aunt or uncle or my best friend! I was alone and sacred and I wasn't aloud to cry because I didn't have anyone to cry on." I sniffled and tired to hold back my tears "you had that person, Gwen? You had her. I had no one"_

"_damnit Lina! I didn't come here to fight!" he yelled suddenly, I flinched back "do you think for one minute I had left you on your own because I wanted to!" his voice was getting higher as he stepped closer "I did it for you! I did it because I love you and I would never under any circumstance risk your safety, even if that meant I had to stay away to prevent myself from doing so!"_

"_why the hell would you hurt me!" I screamed back_

"_because I'm a vampire!" he hissed_

_It was as if every bone in my body had been sprayed with liquid nitrogen freezing every nerve in place. I stopped breathing and felt my chest constrict while my lungs screamed for air but I couldn't breath. Right before my eyes he took on a new form, his caramel colored skin had taken on a deathly pale color with an olive tint. My favorite hazel eyes that matched my very own changed to the same topaz color as the girl from the woods. Suddenly she was next to him taking his hand and staring at me with sympathetic eyes. _

"_I'm sorry love, there is an interference your going to have to cut this short" she said placing one of his many curls behind his ears. My chest burned and I could here something echo in the meadows._

"_Cat"_

"_Lina, your in danger and I don't mean Xavier! I can keep him but you, your sleeping with the enemy!" he rushed over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders "get away from forks Lina, I had no clue what kind of danger I put you in by placing you there"_

"_Lina" I looked around someone was calling out my name._

"_pay attention! Run away! Do what ever you have to do to get away from-"_

"CATALINA!"

I felt the cold air rush into my lungs and opened my eyes sitting up in the bed. I began to choke at the intake of breath and my eyes stung with tears. What was that?

"give her some room"

Apparently someone didn't take the advice and I found myself pulled into a pair of warm arms, for some odd reason I knew who it was. I didn't even question that it was Seth who was holding me. I didn't return the hug as my breathing started to regulate but I leaned into him, it felt right doing so.

"I'm so happy your finally back" he whispered holding me tighter.

"where did I go" I asked pretending to make an attempt at a joke. Seth pulled back suddenly and looked me in the eye. It was then that I could see all the worry and relief play across his face in all seriousness.

"Lina, you've been out for almost two days" he said calmly

I felt my eyes gawk and turned to look around the room along with Seth there were two other people the first I recognized as Nessie who wore a relived smile and the second person, someone I didn't recognize made my blood run cold. He was one of them…a vampire. He had that pale skin and those incredibly topaz eyes, unnatural eyes like Armando's. I shivered and noticed he was in a doctors robe and when he smiled I almost fainted at his pearly whites.

"Good afternoon Cat, I'm " his voice was soft and pleasant to listen to, it was his voice that told me what I needed to know, compared to Xavier, Guinevere, and Armando he was just the same. Only his eyes weren't red.

Just then the door opened and another one of them walked in, I knew he was one also with that perfect pale skin and topaz eyes. Only he seemed familiar to me in a way, it wasn't until he was staring at me from beside Nessie did I really feel sick. He looked like her, not exactly but the same bronze hair was a dead give away. I felt like m head had been split in two trying to figure out a rational explanation. He gave me the oddest look and I looked away. This has to be what Mandy was warning me about, he wanted me to run from them. But how? I didn't stand a chance against Xavier and there was two of them this time.

"Carlisle I need to speak to you two out side immediately, you too Ness" he said in his velvet voice. He looked back at me and walked out the room Nessie and the doctor following behind him. As soon as the door closed I flung the covers from me and turned to get off the bed.

"Lina what are you doing! Get back in bed" Seth said pulling me back by my arm. I snatched it back and ran over to my closet.

"Seth we need to go, now!" I whisper yelled pulling on some sneakers I looked to see I was in some pajama pants and a tank. I walked over to the window that wasn't occupied by an a/c and glanced at the tree. I could climb it down with no problem, and if I could Seth most definitely could.

"what are you talking about" Seth asked taking on the same tone as me as he rushed to the window when I opened it "Catalina what's gotten into you? Are you delirious or something" he asked putting his ridiculously warm hand to my forehead. I pulled away and placed one foot out of the house and sat on the edge as I looked to the driveway. Good. Sue and Charlie's cars were both gone meaning they weren't home. I wouldn't have to worry about finding them a way out.

"Lina what the hell are you doing!" he all but yelled. Running over and pulling me back in and slamming the window closed, "your still sick, you need to see " he said pulling me back to the bed.

"no! not him Seth, you don't understand" I said pulling against his grip, who was I kidding he wasn't even trying! "Seth please just listen to me" I pleaded. Almost as soon as I said it he stopped and looked back at me. His expression softened and he faced me fully.

"what's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"listen, I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me and we haven't exactly been on the best terms but I _need_ you to trust me on this and leave with me. Right now! And I promise I will explain everything later" I looked into his warm deep dark brown eyes pleading for him just to trust me. He didn't even blink before he nodded, took hold of my small hand and walked to the door. Before I could stop him he swung it open and three pairs of eyes were staring back at us. Two topaz and the last chocolate brown. Nessie. I looked away from her, somehow she was connected to them. The vampires, god I couldn't imagine Nessie being anything like Xavier and I could only pray she wasn't but there was no doubt they were all connected.

"I'm taking Catalina to my house for a few" he stated "any instructions doc?" he asked. I froze and stared at everyone's feet. When he didn't answer I looked up to find him staring at me softly.

"you might want to calm her down, don't let her get over excited and food would be more then necessary considering she hasn't eaten in the past two days" he said giving me a look I couldn't read. I diverted my eyes and followed Seth out the house as he yelled a thank you up at them.

I didn't sigh in relief until we were in Seth's old beat up pick up and on the road. Seth looked over at me and gave me a questioning look. Oh. He was expecting answers now? I'm thinking of adding impatient onto his list of mood swings.

"Cat what happened back there what made you want to leave the house so fast?" he asked

"I don know" I mumbled, how was I supposed to tell him? Hey! Did you know that doctor back there is a vamp? And so is my brother! For some reason I don't see that working out. I had to see it to believe it, well more like get caught and almost bitten but you get the point.

"you don't know?" he asked ridiculously "you made me take you out the house because you don't know?" his brows bunched together in frustration.

"no, I do!" I started biting on my nail "I just don know how to explain it" I finished from between my teeth. Seth reached over and pulled my hand from my mouth gently.

"your going to need to give me something here Catalina" it was then that I noticed something about Seth, he uses my whole name more then anyone while we were talking.

"give me a minute please" I asked looking out into the trees that were flying by. "I need to figure out how I'm going to tell you" he gave me an odd look from the side but I didn't turn to see.

Soon enough after riding in silence for about fifteen minutes we pulled up to Jacobs house. "you live here?" I asked looking over at him. Seth nodded and hopped out, I followed behind him and we walked in the house. When I walked in I saw Jake laying back against a couch watching TV with Embry next to him, both of them looked completely exhausted and seemed to be dozing off, that id until they caught sight of me and they were wide awake staring from me to Seth and back again.

"what's going on?" Jake asked looking all athoritive (not a word but I figured you'd get the jest of it)

"we don't know" Seth said looking back at me, I scowled. This guy has nerve! I just saved his life from blood sucking vampires! I didn't get a chance to retort because Brady walked in from what I'm assuming to be the kitchen considering he was holding two large pizzas and a 2 liter of coke. He gawked at me and put the food down running over to me.

"why are you out of bed!" he practically yelled "your sick!" he tried to reach up and check my temperature but I swiped his hand away.

"ohh now you care right? But when I was left alone all those boring days this past week you were nowhere to be seen" I mumbled

"aw c'mon Cat, I was busy I figured you could keep yourself out of trouble if I didn't come by but of course you cant you had to go get yourself…" he stopped and was staring at Jake who walked up and gave him a weird look.

"are you ready to talk now?" Seth asked looking away from the two and giving me his full attention. I guess me and him talking was news to them because they all scattered to different parts of the house leaving us alone in the living room.

"can we sit?" I asked looking at the couch, when Seth nodded I sat where Embry was and noticed it was like sitting in a heated seat. That's three of them, three of these guys who I have come into contact with have very hot skin,

"Catalina, what happened back there? Not just you spazing out, when you were unconscious for those two days the- I mean said it wasn't from the fever. Then you started saying some weird things about being alone and stuff like that and you stopped breathing all together!" he seemed stressed out over that part, I couldn't help but feel flattered that he cared.

"ok I'm going to need you to stay calm and keep an open mind before you start trying to send me off to an asylum" I said seriously, I mean I would have thought this were a joke if someone were telling me. Seth took my hands in his warm hands and looked me in the eye.

"I would never do anything like that" he said in all seriousness, I felt a weird twinge in my stomach but the feeling passed as I nodded and looked away.

"I told you how my brother was dead right? Well presumed dead? Along with my mom and dad?" he nodded "and I told you how fro some reason I was getting notes from him?" another nod "Seth, my brother isn't dead. My parents both are but he's not, at least not six feet under kind of dead" I saw the questioning look pass his face but he didn't speak

"my brother has been in my dreams for the time I've been here in forks, I mean I used to dream about him a lot but in these dreams we're having full on conversations about things happening now. He's warned me about Xavier"

"who?" he asked

"Xavier, that's the name of the thing that attacked me," Seth pulled his hands out of mines and just stared at me, I thought I herd some movement in the kitchen too but ignored it "my brother, and Xavier, their the same" this time I know for sure someone was in the kitchen and in one of the rooms outside the living room because there were stumbling sounds.

"what do you mean by their the same Catalina?" he asked looking intently into my eyes.

"listen my brother told me, this afternoon in my dream what he was and what his kind look like and everything" ii took a breath "this is where things get twisted, he told me his kind were…vam…vampires" I said just throwing the word out there. Something crashed in the kitchen. Shit. Now someone else was going to think I was going insane. I took a breath an finished. "when I woke up we needed to get out of that house because…that doctor, and the guy he was with, they were Vampires"

Seth stiffened in front of me and turned away. I felt the tears prickle at my eyes at his rejection. God, I should have known this was going to happen. What in the world possessed me to think he was going to believe me?

"please don't do that" I whispered lowering my head trying to hide my welling tears. I herd an intake of breath and suddenly Seth's fingers gently took hold of my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Catalina" he closed his eyes and shook his head for a second and looked back down at me "Catalina, are you positive what your saying is true? Do you believe it with every fiber of your body?" I sniffled and nodded. "then would you believe that I am a shape shifter a wolf shifter to be exact?"

I blinked for a second, less then a second was all it took for the rage within me to reach its boiling point in .12 seconds! I screeched am pushed away from him standing up and throwing a jab in his jaw. I felt a pain shoot up my arm but chose to ignore it, he was sick! Really? Here I was trying to be serious with him for once! And he was going to make a joke out of it?

"I cant stand you!" I yelled grabbing a cup off the coffee table and throwing it, Seth dodged it with his deer caught in the headlights look still plastered on his face. "what the hell is your problem with me! Why is it so necessary for you to be a jerk to me time after time!" I yelled throwing a coaster that bounced off his forehead. "I'm being serious here and your going to make jokes!?" I screeched as tears made there way to my eyes. I threw the remote next and it caught him square in the middle of his forehead as he attempted to stand. It must have thrown him off balance because he fell back and over the couch.

Brady, Jake, and Embry came running into the room, Brady from the kitchen, pizza still being chewed in his mouth and Jake along with Embry came from the room I was hearing noises from. Brady ran and took hold of me as I thrashed in his humungous arms trying to get hold of more things to throw at Seth. Jake and Embry helped him up and he was staring at me in horror.

"don't give me that look asshole!" I screamed thrashing some more, "I'm trying to tell you vampires exist and they could have killed us in the house today and you want to play wolf man! You insensitive creep! I should have seen this from the start! You've had it out for me since I stepped foot in forks!"

Seth visibly flinched at my last statement and Jacob looked over and gave me a look, I didn't pay him any mind and glared at Seth who was contemplating something as he stared at the floor.

"I think you need to cool off" Brady said throwing me over his shoulder and looking back "I'm taking her to Rachel's and Paul's place" he yelled over his shoulder and took me out the house. The last look I was on Seth's face might have crippled me if I wasn't so mad at him right now. He looked like he was in utter pain as he watched me being taken from the house.

Brady plopped me down in a wrangler and placed my seatbelt on and soon enough we were driving across the rez. He didn't put on the radio and I refused to speak right now so the car ride was completely silent aside from the roar of the engine. I cant believe him, Seth really was something else and not in a good way. I almost gagged when I remembered the feeling he had given me when he was looking me in the eyes. I glared at every tree we passed hoping I might be able to burn one if I glared hard enough.

"you seem really up tight right now" Brady said pout of nowhere

"thank you captain obvious" I mumbled

He sighed an kept driving in silence. I didn't bother with anymore conversation and stayed silent continuing my plan with starting a forest fire with my eyes, when we stopped and I herd his door open I opened mines as well and looked around. There was no house in sight just a dirt path leading into the woods.

"I thought we were going to someone's house?" I asked

"we are, they live right down here" he said taking my hand and leading me down the path. I could hear the sounds of waves and smelled salt in the air. The last thing I expected to find was the edge of a huge cliff just five feet ahead of me. I stopped and so did Brady with a grin.

"Brady, there are no houses" I said looking around only proving my theory.

"yeah their house is just over there" he pointed out into the water and I could see a small beach house down below us. He grinned and looked back at me "it takes an awfully long time to drive from here to first beach, and it's a great way to relive stress"

"what exactly?" I asked fearing his reply. Brady grinned and looked back out into the Ocean

"you ever been cliff diving?"

**All done you guys! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about Seth's confession. I thought it was pretty funny and helped lighten up the 'runaway' mood…well until Lina went road rage on us. I swear she wrights herself. I honestly didn't plan on Seth telling her the secret until a latter chapter but it just sort of happened.** **anyway feedback is always welcomed =]**


	9. who's ground will I worship?

**Chapter nine, not much to say except there is a little Lina Seth bonding, nothing too lovey but it's a start lol we cant have them going form a bipolar relationship to all lovey dovey googoo eyes no to start this one off but hope you guys like it =]**

**Tinawin: everything will happen in due time =] I have a plan**

**The gromit: his gift is a little more then that but you will find out in due time**

* * *

**Chapter nine: who's ground will I worship?**

"you ever been cliff diving?"

I felt my face frown as I looked down the high cliff , when I looked back over at Brady he burst out laughing pointing at me.

"you should see your face right now!" he said in between laughs. I crossed my arms and gave him a small glare for trying to have fun at my expense. Brady sobered up and walked to the edge taking a seat there, when I didn't move he looked back at me and smiled patting the side next to him. I slowly walked over to the edge and took the unoccupied space next to him.

"do you believe me?" I asked knowing he was listening to my conversation with Seth before everything got hectic.

"why wouldn't I? have you ever lied to me before?" he asked looking out into the ocean.

"no" I answered

"see how easy that was for me? You have never once lied to me so when you say something as outrageous as vampires exist I believed you" he turned to me "so why when Seth has never once even thought of lying to you, you cant believe what he told you?"

I felt something in my heart twitch at his words. Who am I to say what he says isn't true? I shook my head and looked back over at him.

"it's just crazy, Seth? Some kind of shape shifting wolf?" I asked

"not any crazier then you believing your vampire brother has been coming to you in your dreams, at least Seth told you face to face, these dreams your having could be nothing more then dreams." he answered. I was a little shocked at Brady's seriousness about this whole situation. I stopped to think about it. He was too serious about this, meaning if it is true…Brady already knew?

"it just doesn't make any sense" I said looking out into the water "how? wouldn't I have noticed something like that? I mean I've seen him out at night and he didn't go transforming on me, just the other day I saw him with a sterling silver pendant and it didn't kill him."

Brady was chuckling next to me and I looked back over to see he was trying the best he could to hold in his laughter. Literally he had his hand pressed to his mouth so hard the skin around it was turning white. "what?" I asked

"your seriously the funniest person I've met" he said bursting out laughing.

"shut up! I'm trying to be serious!" I yelled punching him

Brady sobered up and smiled over at me with a goofy grin "listen Lina, your like the sister I never had and Seth is like my older brother. I wouldn't wish anything bad upon either of you, so I'm hoping you can trust me when I tell you, you can trust Seth" he pulled me into a side hug "Seth would never ever even think of lying to you, you have the guy so strung he'd be a lost puppy with out you" he shook me a little "quiet literally" he laughed

I pushed him away and scowled "now I know you playing with me" I hissed crossing my arms.

"why?!" he asked genuinely shocked

"because" I sighed looking back out into the ocean, it just kept catching my attention "because Seth really does hate me, I do nothing but cause him trouble, I think I was nice to him only ever once and it went back to the Lina Seth squabble all over again" I wrapped my arms around myself "we really do bring out the worst in each other I guess"

"that's something I think you need to talk over with him" Brady said after a moment of silence "but you should think what I've said over, no matter what you think I know deep down inside you know Seth could never lie to you, maybe you should take your own advice and be open minded about what he said"

that's exactly what I did, Brady sat content with the silence as my thoughts overtook me. I wanted to believe what he was saying was true, I really did. Why couldn't I? maybe I needed to take a step back and rethink everything?

Who is Seth Clearwater? He's a bone headed idiot who has Bipolar tendencies when we're around each other, switching from hot to cold. When it was hot oh trust me it was hot! Ask my poor frog who is still currently missing a head. Then again he had made me feel really warm a few times. Like when we were in Port Angeles, out at dinner his smile just sent warmth through me. It had made me truly happy just to see he was happy. The other day just before he had switched gears on me and ripped my frog he did something. He hugged me! that's right and for the oddest reason it was the best hug I had ever experienced, just a hug but it really was the best. And he told me I was important to him, though he isn't good at showing it. Then there was that day with Tony, at the end of the day when Tony was hugging me why did I compare it with Seth's hug from earlier that day?

I shook my head and looked down below me into the waters, there was something else…

I howl broke through the woods and Brady looked down to the beach house, I was looking around in the woods behind us looking for the source of the sound when the thought hit me like a rock! That night after Tony and I kissed, there was a howl! Then I was thinking of Seth! That howl for some reason reminded me of Seth!

"hey look" Brady said pointing down to the house. Seth, Embry and Jake all walked out of the woods towards the house on the beach.

"how'd they get there so fast?" I asked "didn't you say it was too long of a drive, cliff diving was faster?"

"they probably did drive we've been up here for a good hour" he said standing up and dusting off his pants and looking down at me "you were thinking for a long time" he reached down and took my hand pulling me back to the woods.

"what happened to cliff diving?"

"not today" he said not looking back at me "your fever's back I figure we should get you some medicine and go another day plus this is too high for you we need to start you off with something smaller"

I yanked my hand from his before we hit the tree line and he looked back at me confused.

"I have to talk to Seth though" I said gaining nerve

"you will" he said smiling "its like a twenty minute drive to Paul's"

I shook my head and stepped back "that's not soon enough, I need to talk to him before I loose my nerve" I said taking another step back.

"nerve?" he asked and I took another step back, realization suddenly dawned on his face and as I saw him flinch to move I made a run for the cliffs edge "LINA NO!" he screamed.

I ran and jumped off, it was as simple as that, and for a moment I almost felt like I was flying, jumping out and over the ocean's surface. Then gravity kicked in and I was free falling down into the awaiting water. I didn't scream, I was to shocked at the feeling of falling to do anything but take a divers position and ready myself for a dive. The wind was blowing and I could here myself slice through the air, I thought I heard someone scream my name but it was blocked by the crashing sound of me landing into the water.

It was cold! The water felt like ice stabbing at me and the pain caused me to take a sharp breath, not the smartest move. Salty cold water filled my lugs and I began choking. It hurt, bad. I regained enough of myself to start kicking looking for the air I needed but as I was about to break surface I was caught in a wave and was pulled back down. I started panicking, no sooner did I start to panic was I yanked up to the surface by my arm.

I took a huge breath of air when I was above the water but began choking on the water I had swallowed.

"you idiot!" Brady yelled at me "there are rocks over here" he yelled still holing onto me "you could have been killed!" I flinched as I gained my breath back and felt him tug on my arm, that was going to bruise

"Brady!" I herd a distant yell and looked over to see Seth was swimming over to us, I smiled. Good. He swam right up to us and took me from Brady "I don't think now's not the time to be yelling" he ordered. Suddenly he faced me with a worried face then back to Brady.

"do you see why I was yelling" Brady asked angrily "she knew she had a fever and still jumped!"

"we can talk about this later" Seth said putting me on his back "get back to the house and have some warm blankets and stuff ready" Brady nodded and swam faster then I had seen, or at least I think. My vision was fading and things were turning black. I laid my head against Seth's shoulder and could feel his bulging muscles as they moved under me while he swam.

"what were you thinking?" he asked quietly "you could have really gotten hurt Catalina"

I nodded and held on a litter tighter knowing I needed to tell him before I blacked out completely. "I had to tell you" I whispered "you need to know" I huffed a little and was losing my hearing "I believe you" I said before my whole world turned black.

"_are you trying to kill yourself" Mandy asked angrily_

"_no! of course not!" I yelled_

"_Lina! You jumped off a cliff like it was nothing! And to make matters worse you are now in a house full of dogs and I am nowhere near to get you out" he was shaking me by now "cant you ever listen? I told you to stay away from them! Your living with the enemy"_

_I pulled back and glared at him "Seth is NOT the enemy Mandy, none of the Rez guys are. As a matter fact there the nicest guys you could ever meet in a million years" I looked down "one of them even reminds me of you" I whispered the last part._

"_don't you dare put me in the same category as a mutt" he said scowling_

"_stop calling them that" I ordered shoving him away "and only one is and he isn't even a mutt!"_

"_do you see what they are doing to you!" he yelled grabbing me again "Lina you need to get away from them! Werewolves aren't good company! They could snap around you any minute and your shredded"_

"_what are you talking about?" I asked giving up trying to get away from him "you keep saying they, its only Seth" I said confused_

"_you idiot! Their ALL werewolves" he said_

_I was shocked and felt myself fall away from his grasp into darkness again…_

"leave it to Seth to get the wild imprint" someone said from far away…what's an imprint? Where am I?

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room and could only spot a window with the moon shining through. I felt my forehead and was glad to see my fever had gone down.

"wild? Try unstable" someone said from behind me, I looked and could see light shining in through the bottom of a door.

"shut up the both of you" I herd Seth's voice now.

that's when I remembered when had happened and slapped my hand to my forehead, god! I was an idiot! What the hell was I even thinking? Jumping off the cliff was somehow going to make this situation better? I sighed and got out of the bed. I suddenly felt a draft and found myself in a night gown, I couldn't make it out in the dark but I could feel it was a spaghetti strap and fell just mid thigh. I don't even want to know how I got in this so I just made my way to the door. There was some miscellaneous chatter going on but it all stopped when I opened the door. I squinted as the light hit my face and brought my hand up to rub them.

"Aww! She looks just adorable" a womanly voice said and I found myself wrapped in a nice warm embrace. I froze in place and looked up at the woman hugging me. She had short dark brown hair and was the same russet color as Jake.

"um? Excuse me?" I asked hoping she would let up…she didn't.

"Rach let the kid breath" someone said from behind her, I recognized him as Paul from the party and cookout. She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said "it's just there aren't that many girls around here and Sammy doesn't like when I dress her up so getting you in that night gown made my entire day" she squealed. I looked down and grimaced, it was pink…and it had ribbons…and ruffles -_-"

"Catalina?" I looked over and saw Seth get up from the couch and approach me, without any shoes on, standing in front of him I noticed I was at his chest barley making it to his shoulder. He was really freaking tall!

When he stopped in front of me I had no clue what to say, did these guys know? They had to because Brady seemed like he did. I looked behind him and noticed Embry, Jake, Collin, Brady, and Leah were there on the couch looking at us, when I looked back to Seth I saw his eyes had never left mines.

"I think we need to talk" he said holding out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before taking it and letting him lead me up the stairs into a different room, we walked through it and onto a balcony with a wooden porch swing, set up in the corner. After leading me to the seat and draping a blanket over my shoulders he stepped away and leaned against the railing looking at me.

"Catalina, I need you to tell me what you meant back there in the water" he said taking on a serious tone.

"exactly what I said" I answered

"no," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "tell me exactly what you believe now"

"well" I pulled the blanket closer to my body shuffling a little "that is…" I huffed "do I really have to say it? Just because I believe it doesn't mean it doesn't still sound weird"

Seth walked over and sat next to me on the swing taking one of my hands from inside the blanket and holding it in his huge over heated one. "Lina I need to hear you say it"

Staring into his eyes I got that feeling in my stomach again and pulled my hand out of his and pulling the blanket even closer as an excuse. That feeling was new and I wasn't in the mood for anymore new things.

"I believe that you're a wolfman" I mumbled looking away.

"its shape shifter but yeah that's another way to put it if you want" he said.

I looked back at him and just looked him over, with his dark skin, compared to my own his looked golden, I felt my caramel looked dull compared to his radiant golden tan. His dark brown hair was shaved much like Jake's but I thought it looked better on Seth. I stopped my thinking there, this just was too much right now.

"why did you tell me that?" I asked looking away "I mean I'm not into this whole supernatural stuff but I think that's not the kind of thing you go telling complete strangers."

"its complicated" he said sitting a little further away from me on the swing and looking up into the nights sky.

"I think I can handle it" I said smiling "I mean yeah I threw a fit a little earlier but now that I've faced the facts I think I can handle something as simple as why you told me your big secret"

Suddenly Seth stood up and walked to the other end of the balcony and started rubbing the back of his head, before I knew it he was turned towards me and looking me in the eyes intently.

"why do you believe what I say I am with no proof?" he asked

"umm…" I was surprised by the sudden question but was able to gain back my composure "well, have you ever lied to me before?"

"never" he answered immediately

"okay, well you have never once lied to me and even though we have been really tense around each other lately you haven't lied to me. I don't think you ever would so I could only believe you because you gave me no reason not to" I said truthfully "and I just felt it" I whispered

"what?" he asked stepping closer

"I can just feel that your not lying to me" I said placing my hand over my chest "I can feel it in here that what you're saying is the truth, so I'm going with my instincts on this one"

I could have died and gone to heaven when Seth broke out into that smile of his, it just made me feel really happy. I couldn't explain it, but when he pulled me into a hug everything seemed to intensify a hundred fold and I could handle it. I pushed him away and giggled trying not to get him to go all bipolar on me.

"you could have just said 'thanks for believing me'" I joked. Seth just kept smiling at me not saying a word. "okay now your creeping me out" I said looking away feeling my ears get hot at the way he was looking at me.

"why?" he asked

"because" I turned back and started pulling on his cheeks "you keep smiling so much, its getting creepy people shouldn't smile this much over nothing" I laughed pulling on his cheeks some more.

"okay okay I give" he yelled laughing but I didn't let up.

"now say Catalina is the smartest most beautiful girl on the face of the earth, no! in the universe and you worship the ground I walk on" I said pulling his cheeks further apart.

"Catalina you are the smartest most beautiful girl in the universe and I worship the ground you walk on" he said laughing

I laughed and released his cheeks, they were slightly pink but I didn't do much damage to him. Me and Seth just sat and laughed on the swing in the quiet night. A breeze blew thru and made me shiver, Seth must have seen this because he stood up and reached his hand down towards me

"lets go inside, we can talk about this more tomorrow, I called my mom and Charlie and they said it's fine for you to stay the night here at Paul's and Rachel's house."

At the mention of Sue and Charlie I jumped up

"Seth are they okay?!" I asked

"why wouldn't they be?"

"that vampire! He was in the house and the doctor vampire! They could have hurt them" I said getting scared for the couple.

"Lina, those vampires you saw Carlisle and Edward Cullen, they're not dangerous. Actually their vegetarian vampires, they've known Charlie and Sue for a long time. Edward is even Charlie's son in law." he said leading me into the house.

"how? And what do you mean by vegetarian?" I asked truly confused now.

"they don't drink human blood, granted I'm sure they did at one point but they haven't for a long time, they drink animal blood. About Edward he married Bella, Charlie's daughter"

I stopped dead in my tracks before we headed down the stairs. "isn't Bella Nessie's mom?"

"yeah she is" Seth had his hands out to catch me I think while the wheels in my head started turning.

"so Nessie, she's a vampire?" I was shaking a little as I thought about it, not that I was scared just the fact that I was living with her, Nessie was my best friend and I never knew this huge secret about her?

"not exactly" a voice chimed from the bottom of the stairs. I looked to see Nessie down there holding onto jakes hand and staring up at me uneasily. "my mom was a human when she was pregnant with me, I'm only half vampire." she said looking away.

"okay" I said looking down at her, Nessie and Jake both jerked their heads to look at me shocked.

"what do you mean okay?" Jake asked looking as if I told him I was joining the circus.

"my brother's a vampire," I pointed to Seth "he's a wolf" then I looked a Nessie seriously "and my most best friend is half vampire, I mean I think if I can believe Mandy and Seth yours is pretty much in the bag"

Nessie smiled and ran up the stairs tackling me in a hug, we both fell back onto the floor and Nessie started laughing "you deal pretty well with weird Cat"

"yeah well apparently everyone around me is weird, and since I don't want to loose any of you I'm going to have to learn to deal with weird" I answered hugging her again. "but I think it time to discuss something really important" everyone looked at me awaiting the important matter I wanted to discuss. "what do they have to eat here?"

Nessie laughed and sat up while Seth helped me to my feet with that really great smile of his. "lets get you fed, don't need the smartest most beautiful girl in the universe fainting on me because of malnourishment" he winked "then who's ground will I worship?"

I blushed when Nessie smirked and Jake started laughing at the bottom of the stairs. "you don't have to say that anymore, it was just a joke" I mumbled lowering my head

"who says I'm joking?" he asked smirking

**Okay! that's chapter nine! I hope you appreciated the first step in Lina and Seth's relationship. Baby steps I might add but its better then them going at it with each other.**


	10. Australian shape shifting bunnies

**Chapter ten people! I have a link to the dresses Lina and Nessie wear in this chapter on my profile so you can check it out if you want.**

**Chapter ten: Australian shape shifting bunnies **

I kicked up the water at my feet as I danced around the tub along to my iHome and started singing the next verse of the song that was playing.

"Sailorman, you really turn me onNow the guys are gone, come and let us get it onGirls like me are pretty hard to findSo if you go, I'll kick your HeineSailing, sailing, jumping off the railingDrinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinkingGambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealingCome, let us sing the sailor-songSo if we all come together, we know what to doWe all come together, just to sing we love youAnd if we all come together, we know what to doWe all come together just for you"

I turned off the water and pulled on my towel making my way out to the room where Nessie was running around putting the finishing touches on her outfit. I thought she looked beautiful but there's no point in telling her from what I've seen Jake tells her all the time just how beautiful she is.

"nice singing" she said smirking as she played with her hair in the mirror

"you herd that?" I asked feeling my ears heat up.

"I think the guys down at the rez herd your singing" she joked "but honestly it's your choice of music that makes it so funny, you sing really good"

"oh hush up" I said "now let me inspect you before you leave and make sure your up to my standards" Nessie smiled and twirled in front of me.

She was wearing a cute cream ruffle smocked dress with flowers print, gold sandals, with cute dangly gold earrings and stacked bracelets. Her auburn curls were pulled into an up do with strands falling around her face. As always Nessie didn't have any makeup on and looked radiant.

"are you going to an anniversary party or the golden globe awards?" I joked as she blushed and turned to start looking for something.

Today was Emily and Sam's tenth anniversary party down at the rez, Emily hinted that girls and guys were FORBIDDEN to wear jeans so me and Nessie opted for dresses.

"Cat! Have you seen my camera?" she asked pulling open the desk drawer.

"under your bed" I said walking over to the mirror "you kicked it under there when Sue did a room inspection yesterday" I said and began blow drying my dark brown curls so they would dry faster. I had just finished dying it back to its natural color, the red had faded into an ugly orange and I was pretty sick of it anyway.

"wow"

I stopped and looked back at Nessie who was staring at me with what looked like awe.

"what?" I grumbled feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"you look really beautiful your natural color" she said walking over and running her hand thru my still wet hair. Just then there was a car beeping outside and Nessie jumped.

"oh no! Jake's five minutes early!" she yelled running and reaching under the bed for her camera. "okay so me and Jake will be back in about an hour after we pick up the cake in Port Angeles, do you think you'll be done by then?" she asked rushing to the door

"gosh what ever will I do with only an hour?" I asked sarcastically

She gave me a face and headed out the door "I'm serious Cat! an hour!" she yelled up the stairs and then I herd the front door slam. Sue and Charlie had already left hours ago to help with the set up so I was home alone.

I turned and started blasting my iHome and pulled out my dress, I was going to be wearing a strapless white dress that fell mid thigh, with black embroidery across the bottom of the dress and across the bust area. I looked at it in the mirror wondering if Seth would like it.

Woah woah woah woah…since when do I think like that? Well I haven't seen him in a few days, maybe its because of that? He was patrolling a lot and he had pretty odd hours. No no no I shook the thought away and began straightening my hair now that it was dry.

I noticed that my hair had grown longer, when straightened it fell just below my shoulders in layers. I turned the ends in and swiped my bags to the side smiling at my image. I thought my hair looked like a hundred on a scale of one to ten. When I turned to go get dressed something soft brushed up against my foot, I looked down to see my stuffed rabbit Mandy gave me a few years back on the floor. I grabbed it and instantly started thinking of Armando.

It had been about two weeks and Mandy hadn't come to me in any dreams I assume he's mad at me and I feel a little abandoned. I never meant to get him so mad to the point where he wouldn't want to talk to me again. I just wanted him to understand what I did. I brushed the thought away and started pulling the dress up from under me.

_Grrrrr_

I stopped and looked down to where I felt the grumbling coming from, my stomach.

"well I cant ignore that now can I?" I asked myself after I pulled up the zipper and started heading down to the kitchen.

"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railingDrinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinkingGambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealingCome, let us sing the sailor-song" I started mumbling the song as I started rummaging through the fridge. I was pretty much satisfied when I found some spread cheese, crackers, and a can of coke. I started humming the song as I made my way up to my room to munch on my snack and check my Email. I had made a new one after I had received those Emails from Xavier. I reached the room and dumped the cheese and crackers on my desk and taking a sip of the coke.

"not the healthiest choice you have there" someone said, every hair stood on and as soon as the words hit my ears. I dropped the coke and it fell all over the floor and a now empty can rolled until it collided with a very large foot. I followed the foot up to a pair of faded jeans and past a fitted v-neck tee, until I meet the cold red eyes of _him._

"what are you doing here" I asked stepping out of the puddle of coke and closer to the door.

"are you telling me I'm not allowed to visit my beloved wife?" he asked faking a curious face. "especially when she's looking so beautiful?"

"wife?! What are you talking about?"

"now I see," he smiled and was in front of me before I was given a chance flinch "she's withholding your memories this time, quiet clever" one cold arm snaked around my waist holding me there while his other pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I could feel myself shaking in his arms, there was no one here to save me this time, he was really going to kill me.

"what do you want from me?" I asked sounding like a pathetic four year old

"only what I have always ever wanted from you Juliet" he leaned down and I turned my face away his lips brushed against my cheek "I just want my wife back at my side, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" he smiled at the last part.

"I'm not your wife," I tried to push away from him but like last time it was useless "and stop calling me Juliet, my names Catalina"

"ah yes, Catalina, Mirabelle, Selena, Rosalina, Nattallya, and a few others, I do prefer the name I married you under though Juliet" he began rubbing his thumb across the spot on my cheek where his lips had made contact just a minute ago.

"what are you talking about" I whispered looking at the clock, only fifteen minutes left for Nessie to discover my dead body.

"I must admit Guinevere's memory suppression has done more harm then good" he said twirling a lock of my hair "now I must go into explanations" he sighed "well it cant be helped, you my Juliet are what my sister calls an old soul. Apparently after my first little mess after we got married your soul was reborn. It has been since then and I have spent quiet a long time trying to track you down time after time so we can finally be together" he smiled with a faraway look in his eye but it turned to aggravation as my cell started ringing, you've got a friend in me (the toy story song XD)

"that's Nessie" I said looking up at him "she knows where I am, she knows I always answer my phone. If I don't answer the call she'll send the guys over here and they wont hesitate killing you" I said confidant in my threat.

"your quite cute when make attempts at threats" he smiled "I'm trembling, go answer the call before I run away in fear of those mutts" sarcasm dripped from every word making me feel like an idiot, if he had escaped them once he could surly do it again. He let go of me and I walked over to the bed where my cell lay.

"hey you" I said trying to sound normal

"CAT! I have such horrible terrible news!" she whined as I herd Jake laughing in the background,

"and that being?" I asked looking over to Xavier who was looking me up and down from the other side of the room.

"the car broke down" she sniffed "we had to wait Seth to drive out here and give us a lift to the party so we're not picking you up because we really need to get this cake back to Emily ASAP" I felt my shoulders sag, I was going to die. "but don't worry!" she added " we called Brady and he was in forks picking up some extra stuff and said he could pick you up from there so he should be outside any minute" I almost smiled but when I herd Xavier hiss from behind me I turned to see him looking out the window with a scowl.

"Cat what wa-" the cell was ripped out of my hand and thrown against the floor breaking instantly.

"so one of those mutts are outside the house my love" he hissed pulling me closer to him "now's not the time to change you, it would be pointless unless you remembered" he placed his hand on the back of my head roughly pushing my head towards him until his lips crashed into mines making me flinch. I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth from the force of the impact. He pulled away and smirked "I want you to remember _everything_ Juliet, only then will I make you mines" he leaned down ago licking at my bottom lip "you taste just the same love" he whispered and was gone. I looked to see my window now open, that had to be where he left from. I shivered and ran down stairs to open the door just before Brady got a chance to ring the doorbell.

"hey- oof" he was startled hen I launched myself into his arms and started crying "whoa, what the hell happened Lina?" he asked stroking my hair.

"you cant like smell it or something?" I sniffed pulling back appalled, Seth had told me that even when they weren't in their wolf state they could smell a vampire a mile away. (exaggeration)

"what are you talking about?" he asked looking at me confused "and what happened to your lip?" I reached up and ran my fingers across the spot where Xavier had pretty much lip raped me, I felt it was wet and looked at my fingers to see they had a little blood on them.

"I must have" I shrugged "bit myself, when I was…watching then cooking channel" I lied, if Brady couldn't smell Xavier maybe I shouldn't tell him about it, after all this is Emily and Sam's big day there's really no sense ruining that. I looked up at him and faked a smile "I was so hungry! Cant you smell the food from the party or something! I feel like I'm going to pass out over here" I rubbed my eyes thankful that I didn't put any make up on.

"Lina are you okay?" he asked putting his hand to my head "your not sick or anything are you?"

I shook my head and pulled away "no just hungry!!! Now take me to get some grub" I whined closing the door and running out to the car. Brady joined me after a while and we started the drive back to Sam's house.

I started thinking everything over, I know the guys are going to get riled up over the fact that Xavier came and no one was around. I'm sure no one was expecting him either. Especially not me, I had no choice but to tell them…just not now. I figure I will tell them tomorrow after the festivities are over and done with.

"so I need to go pick up some napkins and plates, Em says their running out of them fat up at the house so we need to take a little detour if that's cool with you" Brady said

"yeah I'm fine with it" I answered and we were off to the store, honestly I thought it would be a whole lot easier if I just got my mind off of things before we hit the party. We pulled up to a market and headed inside, it was a pretty okay day, the sun was popping in and out between clouds and the weather was beautiful. I twirled in the parking lot a little feeling like a princess all dressed up. Brady smiled and walked by me.

"hurry up, didn't you say you were starving?" he yelled from the market doors, I nodded and ran up beside him, "how about I go get the napkins and plates and you get yourself a snack or something" I nodded and walked off to the food isles thinking of what I wanted while Brady headed the opposite directions.

"lets see, cereal, soda, baking, here we go!" I squealed walking into the candy isle, it was full of dispensers for all kinds of candy. I grabbed a plastic bag and started filling it up with gummy bears and snowcaps, some gumballs, and a jawbreaker. I popped a gumball in my mouth and headed out of the isle, or at least tried to, I bumped into someone on my way out making me fall back onto the floor.

"jeez I'm so sorry" a guys voice said, I looked up to see one of the market's workers standing there holding out his hand, he was cute but he really didn't catch my interest.

"it's fine" I said smiling taking his hand.

"it's really not, you could have dirtied your dress or something, I should have been watching where I was going" he said frantically.

"really Kevin no harm no foul" I said dusting off the back of my dress.

"how do you know my name?" he asked I pointed to his name tag and giggled when I saw his blush. "duh, stupid me. I'm so used to the uniform I forget that I'm pretty much labeled for the whole town to see."

"it gets you a paycheck doesn't it?" I asked

"true" he mumbled "well I'm Kevin…the person not the label"

"Catalina the person not the…yeah I got nothing" I laughed and Kevin did to.

"not everyone can have my charm" he was smiling and I had to smile back, It was infectious. Also it was pretty funny how he was trying to flirt without looking like he was flirting. I had to give the guy an A for effort. He shook my hand and smiled not letting it go.

"Lina"

I looked up to see Brady walking over to us, he had the napkins and plates in one hand and took me by the arm with another. "we need to leave, Nessie called she got worried that we weren't at the party yet." he mumbled pulling me away from Kevin.

"see you around Catalina" he called

"yeah you too" I called back trying not to be rude, I was most definitely not going to be seeing him if I had any say in it, my life is complicated enough without throwing teenage boys in it. When we got to the register I yanked my hand out of Brady's grip.

"what's your problem" I hissed trying not to let the cashier listen in.

"we will talk about this in the car" he grumbled paying for the stuff and heading out much to the disappointment of the cashier. When we got in the car I slammed the door shut and crossed my arms.

"are you going to tell me now?" I asked getting annoyed with his behavior.

"that guy was all over you" he answered simply as we pulled out of the parking lot..

"that's it? that's the reason?" I asked in disbelief

"listen, I'm playing favorite at the moment" he looked over at me then back to the road "one of my really close friends had kind of a crush on you and I am just keeping your dance card clear so he gets dibs" my jaw dropped to the floor and stayed back in forks as we drove away from it. Was he being serious! I felt angry at the fact that he was trying to "keep my dance card clear" for someone else. What ever happened to first come first serve? Not like I had plans for Kevin but that wasn't the point now.

"and who exactly is this person?" I asked getting ready to kill whoever was keeping me from having a social life.

"cant tell you" he smirked

"Brady! Who is he!" I asked with a threatening tone.

"not telling you Lina bean" he winked at the stupid nickname he must have heard from Nessie, I knew it was a mistake telling her that one.

"don't call me that, now tell me who its is…please?" I added for extra brownie points.

"give up" he muttered

"is it one of the guys from the rez?"

"no he's from Australia" he joked

"is he a shape shifter?"

"he can turn into a fuzzy bunny" Brady started smirking, he was enjoying toying with me.

"older or younger then me?" I asked

"I don't know, how old do Australian bunny's get?" I couldn't help but start laughing at his last comment and he couldn't either, pretty soon the both of us were dying of laughter in the car just laughing harder when we herd the other laugh again.

"I'm going to find out who it is" I said between laughs

"yeah? I didn't even know Australian bunnies could talk" he laughed out. Me and Brady spent the rest of the ride theorizing traits an Australian shape shifting bunny would have and that made the ride go by pretty fast. When we pulled up to the house I could see a sea of people hanging around the front and sides of the house, I couldn't imagine how many people were in the back yard or inside.

"did they invite the whole reservation?" I asked getting self conscious, everyone here knew each other, I only knew a handful of them.

"don't worry, they wont bite" Brady said smiling reading my thoughts.

"it feels like I don't know anyone here" I said not recognizing any faces just yet.

"well you recognize Seth there don't you?" he asked pointing to Seth who was walking over to the car with that intoxicating smile of his. I beamed back and when he opened the door I gave him a hug that he returned before my arms even closed themselves around him.

"hey stranger danger" I said stepping out of the car with his help

"great I slept in the whole day yesterday so I'm all rejuvenated and ready for another endless day filled with Catalina mischief" he said closing the door and walking with his hand on my lower back to the house.

"Lina you look beautiful!" Rachel said walking out the house and giving me a hug,

"thank you, so do you" I replied looking at her very cute blue sundress Rachel smiled and looked over at Seth smiling oddly "I need to go finish up a few things I hope you have a good time though I'm pretty sure I'm going to see you during the party though" she gave Seth another weird smile and headed back into the house while he walked me around.

"she's right you know" he said, I stopped and looked up to see him smiling down at me "you look really breathtaking today"

I blushed and started walking again "your allowed to not worship my ground today, while there are all these people around" I mumbled knowing he could hear me no matter how low I spoke. Suddenly he took my hand, I looked down at my tiny looking hand in his huge gentle ones and then back up at him

"I especially want to worship you with all these people here" he whispered leaning over to me as we walked through people who were smiling and giggling at us, making me blush "then they all can see just hw amazing you are"

I looked away and caught Nessie walking over to us smiling, I gave her a pleading look and apparently she was going to abandon me with a swift left turn out of my sight. I could have growled at the moment, she was the WORST best friend in the history of best friends.

I was far from uncomfortable, no this felt very nice. Seth holding my hand and whispering in my ear, it was just odd. This feeling he was giving me was so intense I had no idea it was even possible to feel this way with anyone. Like everything we did whether it was laughing or eating or just sitting down and watching a movie, it was just all right. I couldn't tell if it was a good kind of right or a bad one but I didn't want to get too tangled up in it before I know what's gotten into me.

**Okay so I'm really falling asleep writing this so I'm leaving it at that, I hope you like another baby step with Seth and Lina, now things are going to start escalating with Xavier now that you know what he wants from Lina and what she is. I will give more info on the old soul thing later on so don't worry about that. But like thay say on robot chicken…what a twist 0_o review pleaseeeeee**


	11. I think I’m going to be sick

**That Fallen Angel: I will keep writing…thank you lol**

**SaaamForLife: I'm really happy to here how much you like my story! Thank you, aha and I apologize for keeping you awake so late =]**

**Poptard005: thank you =] do not fear! I have plans for my little coupling obstacles I have going on. **

**SethIsMyWolf: I cant believe you changed your name lol I thought the gromit was so original =] either way I'm happy you think this is the best imprint story, that really made me happy. Thank you for following along with the story as much as you have!**

**Kewlwitak: yes I admit I was a little flip floppy with their relationship and I apologize if you got confused, I'm doing the best I can and I am happy you pointed that out for me, without a beta I don't really go back and critique it, but I will try harder and make it less confusing. About Xavier, there's a reason why they cant smell him, but that will be revealed later**

**Auzzie bunnies: no way! I'm so exited I actually have a reader from a totally different continent! Thank you!**

**Thanks for the reviews guy =] you really inspired me to write the next chapter! This one has another baby step with Lina and Seth so I hope you enjoy it! And guess what?? Spring break!!!! So I will definitely be writing a whole lot! Oh and the new pack members are of my creation lol I wanted a new fresh face =]**

**Chapter eleven: I think I'm going to be sick**

"Lina can you dance like a princess for me?" Sammy asked from my lap as we watched people dance all over the back yard. The party had been going really well and I was happy at how welcomed everyone had made me feel. I had even met a few of the pack that I hadn't before named Dean and Alton. But after a while I drifted towards my favorite four year old in the whole entire planet, and of course Embry was right there by her side. Which led to her request.

"I would but I have no one to dance with" I said trying to get out of it. Emily smiled at my attempt from next to Sammy.

"Embry will do it!" she squealed looking over at him "wont you Embry? Dance like a prince with Lina okay? Please!" she begged pulling on his hand. I could see Embry turn into a softie right before my eyes as Sammy begged for us to dance together. Man I was screwed…

"will you kindly dance with me Princess Lina?" he asked dramatically bowing in front of me earning a laugh from Sammy.

"why I would be delighted Prince Embry of the rez" I answered faking a little British accent.

I smiled as Embry pulled me out onto the dance floor and spun me around, I glanced back at Sammy and giggled as I watched her bounce up and down on Emily's lap watching us.

"yay! Lina and Embry look like a prince and princess!" she squealed from Emily's lap as we danced in front of her.

"I could never be a better princess then you Sammy" I said as Embry twirled me around and dipped me. I laughed we were so not dancing to the music, it was Selena Gomez's naturally and me and Embry were makeshift waltzing.

"Lina I think you're the prettiest princess in the whole entire world" Sammy said clapping her hands.

"and what about me?" Embry asked

"you're the bestest prince ever in forever!" she yelled throwing her arms out to express her words.

I pulled away from Embry and picked Sammy up and out of Emily's lap "why don't you princess Samantha of the rez dance with prince Embry?" I asked dancing to where I left Embry on the dance floor.

"okay!" she yelled bouncing in my arms until I handed her off to Embry who whisked her off onto the dance floor getting lost in a sea of people.

"she really does love you, you know"

I looked up to see Sam standing next to Emily and staring at me with a smile playing at his lips. He's so serious it's rare to see him smile like that. Well for me anyway.

"yeah I love that squirt too" I answered giving him a smile "excuse me though I'm going to go find Nessie" I gave them a little wave and began my search for my target. But she was just so small! I was going to have to figure out a way to get her out of hiding…"epiphany!" I said walking across the dance floor, where Jake is, Nessie is sure to go. How hard could it be finding a six something tall guy? I looked around and almost wanted to cry, they were everywhere!

"Lina!"

I grinned when I recognized the voice and looked back to see Jake waving me over to the grill. "hey Jakey" I cooed using Nessie's pet name for him. I saw his face drop and he gulped slightly. I walked up to him and gave him the best smile I could muster up.

"did I um do something wrong?" he asked taking a step back "your giving me that look Leah makes when I make wolf girl jokes"

"no not you" I said "hey what's that!" I yelled pointing to the woods behind him. Jake spun around almost instantaneously and started looking over the woods. I snatched up a bottle of ketchup and jumped on his back. "don't move, your now my hostage you got it?" I asked trying to keep myself from laughing.

"please Lina, let me walk away with my life, I haven't lived long enough to die yet" he pleaded but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"good to see you understand the threat I pose to your life" I tightened one arm around his neck and held the bottle above him "now if you want your shirt to go another day unstained then I suggest you follow my orders"

"yes, what ever you say scary voiced lady" he was faking a scared voice now and he totally sucked at it. I buried my face in my elbow to keep from laughing until I regained my composure.

"now" I said taking a breath "where is the traitor?"

"traitor?" he asked

"yes, that short person with curls, the traitor!" I pushed the cap of the ketchup to his head "don't ask questions just point her out"

"Nessie?" he asked

"no the Easter bunny! Of course Nessie" I popped the top on the ketchup and waved it in front of his face "I don't want to hurt you Jake, you're a pretty cool guy but if you don't give up her whereabouts I'm going to have to do something that's going to hurt us both. I do hate staining innocent clothes"

"your ruthless" he whispered looking back at me with a grin "so what did Nessie do?" he asked as he started walking away from the grill and into the house

"she abandoned me! Right when I needed her!" I cried as I remembered Seth saying those weird things earlier today and when I thought Nessie was going to rescue me BAM she left me.

"that doesn't sound like Ness" he said as we reached the buffet table "but that's her over there" I looked up and saw Nessie talking to Kai and Howell (clever me right??) she spotted me and looked confused as too why I held a bottle of open ketchup over her dear Jacobs head.

"Cat?"

"no! you don't get to speak" I ordered, Kai started snickering and Howell was looking at the ketchup bottle with much amusement. "now Nessie, I want you to apologize or the dog gets it"

"hey!" all three guys said in unison obviously offended by my name calling, note to self: wolves don't like to be called dogs.

"and what am I apologizing for?" she asked looking all calm cool and collected, I glared at her.

"for abandoning me back at the beginning of the party when I so clearly was asking for help, that's what" I tilted the bottle over Jakes head "no if you want to get that little dance you were hoping for so bad earlier today I suggest you apologize…that is unless you want to dance with a ketchup covered Jake"

"CAT!" she screeched covering her face in embarrassment over me blowing her cover. Oops I thought he knew.

"whoa! Nessie was trying to get it in with Jake?!" Kai laughed poking Nessie in the side "your just all grown up now aren't you?"

"I have to admit, I'm not surprised Howell interjected with a smile

I jumped off jakes back throwing the ketchup to the floor running over to a mortified Nessie "Ness! I'm so sorry! I thought you guys had already danced considering how long we've been here"

"well we haven't" she hissed glaring at me.

"Nessie" I took her hand "I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you" I said pleading with my eyes, she just glared and turned to walk away but stopped when the same sentence that hit my ears hit hers.

"I wish we could just get someone to sing the song" it was Emily who was standing by Sam and the DJ.

If this was a movie Nessie would have been that evil villain who was struck with such a sinister that it made her slowly turn back towards me with the most evil smile. I shivered and saw Kai and Howell do the same thing. Even though Jake was behind us I'm sure he did the same thing. She ran towards Emily and same smiling,

"sing what?" she asked sweetly and I felt my heart begin to bang hard against my chest. She wouldn't…would she?

"silly me" Emily said looking at her with a sad smile "when I downloaded mine and Sam's wedding song for us to dance to I only downloaded the acoustics, not the lyrical version" she laughed a little "I was telling Sam I wish we had someone who could sing it for us"

"I know someone who would love to!" Nessie all but screamed, this was not something I had planned for my 'doing anything for her to forgive me' when Nessie looked back at me I could feel myself pale as my blood ran cold. "Cat has a great voice and loves singing I'm sure she would be more then delighted to do it for you guys"

"really?" Emily looked back to me with the most hopeful expression I felt all resolve leave me. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes I guess. I forced a smile and nodded finding it to hard to speak. "oh Catalina, you're a life saver!" she ran over and hugged me "thank you so much! I thought this night would have been ruined if I couldn't hear my wedding song"

"we cant have that no can we?" I squeaked looking over to Nessie who was smiling, this was war. "so what's the song?" I asked turning my attention back to Emily.

"Loving you by Minnie Riperton" she said as if I had asked her the weather. I almost fell to the floor crying, of all the songs to pick as a wedding song they had to pick the one with that weird vocal thingy!?

"go on Cat, sing it for them" Nessie said pushing me to the DJ I looked back at her and gave her the meanest look I could come up with.

"this is so not fair" I hissed looking out to see the dance floor being cleared for Sam and Emily who both were walking out into the middle.

"yes it is, you mortify my in front of my life long crush which could potentially ruin my chances now that he knows I have an eye on him, I get you up on a stage to sing in front of the rez…really its fair game cat" she took the mic from the DJ and gave me a wink. "we have a special treat you guys" she said addressing the crowd "our very own hero saves the Uley's once again, this is Catalina for those of you who haven't had the pleasure of meeting. She was the very same person who jumped in front of a car to save little Sammy, and once again she save Emily and Sam Uley's day by singing them there very first song danced together as husband and wife." she smiled and handed me the mic as everyone cheered. I felt my cheeks burn and was thankful for my tanned skin or I might have been as red as a tomato quite literally.

"um…yeah well this one's for you guys" I mumbled looking at Sam and Emily warily, I've never sung outside of my bathroom so this was definitely new territory for me. The DJ started the song and I looked up into the setting sun, I didn't notice but from back here where the DJ was, was the best view of the ocean and the setting sun, it made me smile a bit and I sighed, this was just going to have to get done…

Loving youIs easy cause you're beautiful

Making love with you

Is all I want to do

Loving you

Is more than just a dream come true

And everything that I do

Is out of loving you

La, la, la, la, la [x3]La, la, la, la, la, laDo, do, do, doooOhhhhhh

No one else can make me feel

The colors that you bring

Stay with me while we grow old

And we will live each day in the spring time

Cause loving you

Has made my life so beautiful

And every day of my life

Is filled with loving you

Loving you

I see your soul come shining through

And every time that we ooh

I'm more in love with you

La, la, la, la, la [x3]La, la, la, la, la, laDo, do, do, doooOhhhhhh

No one else can make me feel

The colors that you bring

Stay with me while we grow old

And we will live each day in the spring time

Loving youIs easy cause you're beautiful

And every day of my life

Is filled with loving you

Loving youI see your soul come shining through

And every time that we ooh

I'm more in love with you

La, la, la, la, la [x3]La, la, la, la, la, laDo, do, do, doooAhhhhhh

La, la, la, la, la [x3]La, la, la, la, la, laDo, do, do, dooo

AhhhhhhLa, la, la, la, la [x3]La, la, la, la, la, la

I took a breath looking out into the crowd. I could have exploded with the way everyone was looking at me, they had a weird kind of dazed\amazed look and I was getting restless. The only thing that calmed me down was when I looked to see Sam and Emily still slow dancing, forehead to forehead with as much love as I'm sure they had the day they got married.

"Lina! You're a real princess!" Sammy yelled jumping out of Embry's arms and running up to the stage. I picked her up and tickled her a little bit and she giggled.

"I'm telling you Sammy, you're a better princess then me" she laughed and jumped out of my arms.

"then I have to get my prince!" she screamed running into the crowd I'm sure to find Embry.

"this isn't fair" Nessie huffed as I walked over to her, Jake, Kai, and Howell

"what's not fair?" I asked annoyed that she was pouting over her payback, this girl should be happy at the way she embarrassed me.

"you sang that so good!" she whined "how can I be happy over that when you made it sound even better then the original song sounded!" I could have laughed when she stomped her foot, she was throwing a fit like a ten year old.

"well," Jake spoke up and looked a little embarrassed "would a dance make you feel better?"

Both mine and Nessie's jaws fell to the floor that instant, but for totally different reasons. Nessie was because of course she had been waiting all night to dance with Jake and now the moment had come and she was shocked. Mines was because she had made me get up and sing in front of all these people AND SHE STILL GOT THE DANCE! When Nessie nodded and was led to the dance floor I couldn't help but grumble

"you've got to be kidding me" I mumbled

"don't worry Lina" Jake said over his shoulder "Seth should be switching off his patrol shift soon so you guys can hit the dance floor when he gets back"

"shut up!" I screeched while Kai and Howell laughed beside me "I'm going to get you back Jake" I yelled as he laughed and got lost in the crowd.

"so you waiting on your sethy poo?" Howell asked nudging me.

"shut it" I hissed walking to the side of the house where no one really was at. They were either in the back yard or inside so it gave me a little privacy. Sadly two wolf boys didn't understand that and followed me after a while.

"what you doing back here all alone?" Kai asked taking a seat next to me and handing me a cup.

"I _was _trying to get away from everyone but we can all see how well that turned out" I mumbled taking a sip of the punch. I pulled away from my cup as if it had hit me, the punch definitely had some punch to it. "what the hell is this" I asked wiping my mouth.

"its punch" Howell said innocently "with one of those energy shots in it, keeps you awake and stuff" he said shrugging and taking a sip of his drink.

"yeah we figured you might need a pick me up after singing earlier" Kai too took a sip of his drink.

"you sure it's an energy shot?" I asked smelling the punch, I hadn't smelled anything like it before. It was strong and stung my nose a little.

"yeah trust us, it will have you off your feet in no time" Howell said tilting my cup towards me, I took another sip scrunching up my face at the taste. It was just so strong. "you'll get used to the taste too" he added sipping his cup.

He was right, I did get used to the taste after a while, and the drink did make me feel a whole lot better. I was up and laughing along with the two of them not long after Kai got me two more cups. Everything was just so funny and I felt so carefree, even that vampire dudes home invasion earlier didn't seem so bad! Ha! Everything was just peachy!

**(a.n yes…they got her drunk. BUT not for some sick twisted reason like to rape her or anything, it was more of a joke, a rly kinda messed up joke lmao but you will see why I did it!)**

"Lina, we should go and dance!" Kai said all of a sudden, when he mentioned it I felt the need to go out there and boggy down!

"lets do it!" I cheered making a run for the back yard, the Japanese lanterns had been lit now that the sun had set long ago and I stumbled before I could reach the back too distracted by the bright lights.

"Lina bean! Slow down!" Howell yelled from behind me, I remember now…I told him about that horrible nickname. Why should I slow down anyway? I laughed and closed my eyes as I stumbled to the backyard, I felt so free!

_BAM!_

I hit something, and really hard. I opened my eyes slowly feeling drowsy and found myself looking up at a pretty pink lantern. That had to be my favorite lantern out of all of them, it was just so pretty.

"Lina?"

Someone's face was blocking my lantern, I tried moving to the side to see it but two other faces were blocking my view of the lantern too. I sighed and looked at the faces, it was Kai, Howell, and I smiled at the next face I recognized. It was Seth.

"hey guys" I said trying to sit up, I made it into a sitting position before I got really sleepy.

"are you okay Catalina?" Seth asked placing a hand on my back to keep me stable, wow he was nice.

"just peachy" I said smiling trying to get up, but I tripped over my foot and fell into his chest, this is so crazy! I cant stand up! I started laughing uncontrollably what was making all this so exciting?

"Catalina?" he held me close to him "are you, drunk?"

I looked at him with all the seriousness I could muster, which must have looked funny because Kai and Howell started laughing making me laugh with them.

"no I have never once -hic- picked up a drink in my whole seventeen years of life" I counted on my fingers till I got to seventeen tracing back through my memory, nope not a single drink "well that's if you don't count like water and juice, then that's a drink, and those energy drinks Kai and Howell were giving me" I said smiling.

Kai and Howell burst into a fit of giggles pointing to me saying I was so funny and that was a real smart answer. I don't get why its so funny but I was really tired, I leaned against Seth and snuggled into his chest.

"your so comfy" I mumbled snuggling some more

"god you are drunk" he said scooping me up into his arms. I squealed at the sudden movement and laughed when the other guys laughed too. This was such a funny night!

"I'll talk to you two later" he said looking back at the guys

"me too! Me too!" I said waving as Seth walked me away from them, I don't know why but they didn't look to happy anymore. Well that's no fun. I yawned and snuggled into Seth's warm chest, he was like his own personal couch or something.

"Cat? What happened to her?" I could hear Nessie's voice but I couldn't open my eyes to look at her.

"idiot 1 and 2 over there got her drunk" Seth said in a harsh tone. I don't like when he speaks like that its no fun. "Jake can you do something about this? Because I'm about ready to go over there and rip them to shreds"

I opened my eyes and reached up to lay my hand on Seth's face, of course it was warm but it got him to look at me. I could see Nessie and Jake staring down at me but I ignored them,

"Seth, shh" I hiccupped "your being loud" I poked his nose and laid against him again closing my eyes. I could hear a few chuckles and a slap and suddenly I was moving again. Sleep sounded real good right now.

"Leah, could you…" could she what? Ah whatever I just want to sleep.

-**0-0**-

* * *

"Lina"

I opened my eyes a little to see Leah standing over me, we were in my room too. I looked around tried to go back to sleep, it was still night out.

"oh no you don't" Leah gently pulled me to my feet, I protested for a little but was to tired to go on for long. "we need to get you changed and then you can lay down" I nodded and felt her unzip my dress, it fell to my feet and I tried crawling back in the bed. "no sleeping commando Lina, just at least put this shirt on" I sighed and pulled on my oversized NYU tee and laid back in my bed.

"is she all done?" Seth asked, I peeked to see him walking into the room with a bottle of water and Advil. He set them on the bedside table and walked over to me, I just smiled at him hoping he would give me that really awesome smile of his.

"I'll see you back at the house" Leah said walking out of the room

"got it, thanks Leah" Seth said turning away from me to look at her leave, I felt my heart sink. He wasn't going to smile, did I do something wrong? Was he mad? I could feel tears prickle at my eyes and before I knew it I was sobbing.

Seth turned to me immediately with worry etched on his face "what's the matter?" he asked stroking my hair away from my face.

"nothing forget it" I mumbled turning my face into my pillow

"Catalina, tell me" Seth said scooting closer to the bed. I looked back at him and started bawling "Lina please" he said pulling me into a hug "what's the matter?"

"you didn't smile back" I choked out

"what?" he asked pulling away and wiping away my tears.

"I really like your smile and when I smiled at you, you didn't smile back" I cried falling into his chest again. I could feel his chest vibrate with small giggles I pulled away and threw myself into my pillows "its not funny" I cried turning so my back faced him, I just ducked under the covers.

"Catalina, if you want me to smile I will smile forever if it makes you happy" he said rubbing my back. I looked back at him to see my favorite smile in the whole entire planet right there in plain view. I got ready to turn but the sudden movement made something feel wrong in my stomach. I felt a weird building up feeling in my chest and covered my mouth out of fear of something aside from my own words coming out of it.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

**Doneeeeeeeeee don't mind her behavior at the end, I thought it would be funny but since I myself have never been drunk I don't know how she should act. I was pretty much working off of movies and funny you tube drunk people vids. Anyway yeah that's chapter eleven!**


	12. when I found you

**Readers! don't loose hope! I haven't given up on this story!…I just temporarily got my laptop taken away. No! I'm not punished just a little bit restricted because of my algebra II grade =/ not so good. But I finally got some house computer time since my sister constantly stays on it until all hours of the night and finally posted my new chapter! And to make up for it there will be a major Seth and Lina moment!!! Read on!!!**

**Chapter twelve: when I found you**_"Lina"I looked back and saw Mandy standing at the top of the grassy hill I hadn't seen in any of my dreams in a while. I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes as I ran up the hill into his awaiting arms. I could feel his grip on me tighten as he nuzzled his face into my hair."he was there" he growled "Gwen told me, he was there in that house with you alone." It took me a second to understand what he was saying and then I remembered about my visit from Xavier yesterday. I shivered and held my brother even tighter if it was possible."yeah" I sniffled "he was here in the house""I'll kill him" he pulled away from me and stared me strait in my eye "I promise you, that monster will be leaving this earth very soon. You wont ever have to live a life filled with vampires again""you forget your not all that human either" I joked wiping my eyes but Mandy didn't answer I looked up at him but he looked away."Lina when I kill him, I wont be coming back for you" he said very coldly.I gasped and stepped back from him as if his very body stung me "what do you mean? you're my brother! Shouldn't you be here especially after he's dead?"Mandy shook his head "no, it's not right for a human to be around vampires, I could loose control or even Gwen could and then where would I be?" he sighed "I rather have you safe and far away then in danger by my side" "make me a vampire" I cried clutching to him "I don't want to be alive unless I'm with you! Your all I have!""we both know that's a lie" he said hugging me nonetheless "you have that awesome new friend Renesmee , and those people who took you in Charlie and Sue, and even if I don't like it at all you have befriended quite the amount of wolves""I would give them all up to be able to have you back!" I cried into his chest, why was he making this so difficult?"I would never ask you to do that" he took both my shoulders and made me face him "if I were to make you a vampire I can almost promise you that you'd regret it after sometime, it's not the life I would have chosen for myself"_

"_I don't care! I'll deal with it! Please Mandy don't leave me again"_

"_I wont be going anywhere anytime soon but don't count on me staying here forever either little sister" he said and kissed the top of my head "time to wake up"_

I opened my eyes and blinked at the cloudy skylight coming in from my window, my head was killing me and I could feel a wetness upon my cheek. I reached up and wiped away a tear and remembered what Mandy had told me. He was planning on leaving me again after he took care of Xavier…I wanted to cry again but decided it would only agitate the feeling in my head.

I attempted to make a move off the bed but a weight held the covers on me I looked down to see a head laid against my bed, I couldn't tell who it was but I knew for sure it was one of the pack members. This guy was huge.

How did he even get in here? What the hell happened to me last night anyway??? I felt the banging ache in my head again and winced cradling my head in my hand. Why cant I remember anything after I sang for Emily? And who is in my room?!

Almost as if he herd my voice the guy lifted his head and sat up looking around the room and stretching. His gaze fell upon me and I should have guessed it was Seth who was the bed stalker.

"sorry!" he said jumping up and towards the door tripping over one of Nessie's discarded heels, I stifled a laugh as he fell back and clumsily pulled himself up and inched towards the door "I didn't mean to sleep here! I just kind of passed out!" he turned to the door hurriedly "I'll um be downstairs" he mumbled and ran out the door.

I laughed a little and hopped out of bed feeling my head start pounding again, what happened to me? I felt a little breeze and saw I was only in an oversized tee…did Seth change me? I felt my ears heat up and I ran to my drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. As I was pulling them on the door opened and I shrieked ducking to the floor to cover myself, bad idea. My head hammered with pain and I cringed holding it in my hands peeking up to see Nessie.

"relax it's only me" she said walking in an closing the door. "I brought you these" she handed me some aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade.

"I didn't know you could read minds too" I mumbled downing the pills and drink.

"nah I just know you'd be hung over right about now and needed them more then anything" she stepped back as I spit out my drink and started choking.

"my what?!" I managed to say

"your hangover" she sighed "Kai and Howell thought it would be the best thing in the world to get you drunk last night to see how'd you act. Being the idiots that they were they didn't plan on you bumping into Seth and getting them totally busted."

"how did they get me drunk?" I asked clearly bewildered "I'm totally against under aged drinking I never would have picked up a cup willingly"

"they sunk it into your punch" Nessie stood and walked to the door "come on down to breakfast, Sue and Charlie went up to port Angeles to do some shopping so its just me, Seth, Leah, and Jake eating downstairs."

"okay meet you down their" I mumbled getting up from the floor and pulling up my shorts and a pair of sunglasses along with them. I headed to the bathroom next and started brushing my teeth before some of the conversation from downstairs caught my ear.

"you were so exhausted" Leah said to someone

"yeah I was up all night giving Kai and Howell a run for their money" Seth answered "and then I made them climb up the cliffs ten times each"

"a little harsh don't you think?" Nessie said

"punishment is punishment" Jake answered

I spit out my toothpaste and after I was all done headed down the stairs stealthily, I don't know why but I wanted to know where this conversation is headed.

" there's a huge difference between punishment and torcher" Nessie snapped

"Kai is no idiot Howell…well maybe but they both know better then to mess with another pack members im-"

_**Creeeeeeeek!**_

I stopped and looked down at the stair I had just stepped on…friggen old houses! I hopped down the rest of the stairs and smiled at everyone gathered in our kitchen.

"morning!" I said walking over to the cupboard and puling out a packet of frosted cupcakes.

"afternoon sleeping beauty" Jake joked looking over my pajamas. I jumped on to the counter and popped open the top of the pack and stuffed a mini cupcake in my mouth.

"not the best breakfast choice don't you think?" Seth asked pointedly staring at my cupcakes.

"nope, its afternoon so this is lunch" I said popping another one in my mouth "Leah can you toss me a coke?" she nodded and reached into the fridge tossing over a can of coke. "thank you"

"but we made breakfast" he said pointing to the food on the table.

"yeah but its not everyday Sue isn't around to stop me from pigging out so I'm taking full advantage of it" I took a swig of coke and slowly ate the next cupcake to prove my point. He smiled at me and for the oddest reason it made my heart lurch. I choked on the cupcake at the strange feeling. Seth was by me in an instant and started patting my back.

"maybe she's still drunk" Jake joked as I calmed down.

"ugh don't remind me" I managed thru my now raw throat, I pulled off my sunglasses and smiled up at Seth "thanks, I'm fine now" he nodded and made it back to the table. I jumped down and joined them at the table stealing some bacon off Leah's plate and a bagel off Nessie's.

"hey we said we made some! don't go taking our stuff" Nessie cried reaching for her bagel I snatched it up and licked the top of it.

"my germs!" I cried and everyone started laughing, well not Nessie. She pouted and snatched up her remanding bacon and munched on it giving me a death glare. I stuck my tongue out at her and sipped my coke.

"so what you guys talking about?" I asked looking around the table. Suddenly it looked as if they all stiffened up, tension built up in the room in a matter of seconds.

"what do you mean?" Leah asked eyeing me.

"umm what were you guys talking about before I came downstairs?"

"what did you hear?" Seth asked giving me the same look his sister was giving me.

"nothing really just wondering I guess" I answered truthfully.

"it wasn't really anything" Jake said chomping down on his bacon "they were just talking about what punishment Kai and Howell had been given after their little trick last night."

"I see" I nodded and plucked a boiled egg of Seth's plate, he smiled at me letting him know it was fine with him. Before another word could be said the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it" Nessie said running to the door.

"so how did you punish them?" I asked Jake

"I didn't, Seth did" he said thru his mouth full of food I almost gagged at the sight

"so how'd you punish them?" I asked not turning to Seth, he opened his mouth to answer but his eyes turned to the doorway. He had a questioning gaze and I followed it to see Nessie standing there with a bouquet of roses. There had to be at least two dozen and they were in a beautiful crystal vase with a black bow tied around them.

"whoa! Those are gorgeous!" I said looking up at Nessie, she seemed a little confused and looked back at me.

"their for you" she said

"for real?" I cried in excitement and ran up to her "is their a card?" we both looked over for it and I was haven't no luck.

"wait I don't think they are for you Cat" Nessie said suddenly "the card says Juliet"

My whole body froze as I stared at the name on the card Nessie was holding. He wouldn't, would he? Was Xavier really this psychotic? I snatched the card from her and ripped it open…

_Juliet, _

_I so very much enjoyed seeing you yesterday. It was almost like I was staring at a mirror of your former self. The Juliet I married. We will be once again reunited but for now I must visit that wonderful sister of mines to work on your little memory problem. Until we are joined together forever._

_Your loving husband _

_Xavier _

My blood ran cold as I read over the words, I didn't dare read it a second time. I just ripped up the card and snatched the flowers from Nessie.

"Cat?" she asked.

I stomped out the back door to the garbage cans out back and thrust the vase into it, I herd the glass shatter and I slammed the cover down. My breathing was hard and my heart beat was erratic. I didn't need super sonic hearing to know that, I could almost promise you would be able to see my heartbeat thru my chest.

"Lina what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Seth standing next to me looking worried, Jake, Leah, and Nessie were at the back door looking at me with confusion and worry. I glanced back at the closed garbage can and shuttered. "they were from him" I whispered

"who?" he asked placing an arm around me, it almost instantly helped me calm down but it didn't make this situation any better. I brought my fist up to my eyes to try and rub away the tears that had been making their way into my eyes. "Catalina" Seth turned my body so that I was facing him and took my chin into his fingers forcing me to look up at him. "who sent those flowers?" the look on his face was fierce, I knew they weren't meant for me though. The look in his eyes belonged to whoever he believed to have sent the flowers.

"Xavier" I whispered looking away when rage crossed his face. I don't like when he looks like that. Since I've been here I've become accustomed to his gentle face that could make anyone smile. That rage just didn't fit his face in my opinion.

"maybe you guys should come inside" Leah suggested. I didn't get a chance to answer before Seth ushered me into the house, passed the kitchen and into the living room where he sat me down on the loveseat and took the vacant spot next to me. Nessie, Jake and Leah came in after and took the remaining seats. Nessie on my other side, Leah on the lazy boy and Jake on the coffee table in front of us.

"okay Lina what did that monster say" Nessie said after everyone had settled in.

"he said that he was leaving for a while, to go see Gwen" I almost didn't recognize my voice I sounded so weak.

"who's Gwen?" Jake asked

"my brother's mate, and his sister" I started pulling on the hem of my shorts.

"his sister is your brothers mate?" Leah asked I just nodded "why would he need to see her? From what you said she's on your brother's side"

"he said Gwen's the one messing with my memories" I whispered

"what memories?" Ness asked holding one of my hands "about the night of your parents murder?"

"I wish" I said shaking my head "I have to tell you guys something, but you all have to promise not to be mad…and let me finish everything I have to say before you say anything. And please _please_ try and remember I don't have any answers for you for what I'm about to tell you"

"I promise" Nessie said instantly

"promise" Leah said

"me too" Jake said rubbing my knee. I looked up at Seth to see him looking away, he had such a serious face I had no clue what could possibly be going thru high mind. He finally sighed and looked me in the eyes "I promise I will try Catalina"

"okay then" I took in a huge breath and let it go slowly "Xavier was here in the house yesterday when Nessie and Jake got delayed for the party"

"WHAT!" Seth yelled standing up and walking to the other side of the room "your telling me that damn leech had the balls to enter _this_ house!"

"Seth please" I stood up "calm down" I could see him shaking and took a step closer to him "Seth you promised" I pleaded taking another step but someone took my hand. I looked back to see Leah making her way to stand in front of me as she tossed me back into Jake and Nessie's waiting grasp.

"outside! Now!" Jake ordered in what I'm guessing Nessie said was his alpha voice. Seth slammed thru the back door and I herd an almost sickening ripping noise. I winced a bit and remembered hearing it a few times when the pack shifts. I felt a panic rise in me, Seth was leaving? After he stayed with me all night and took care of me while I was drunk he was leaving me? I broke from their grip and made a run for the door myself. I could hear Nessie call my name but I didn't look back. Whenever I'm ever in trouble it's Seth that's always there to help me. I felt the need to have him here with my now when I need him most.

"Seth!" I yelled into the woods as I broke passed the tree line in the backyard. "Seth!!" I was running thru the woods barefoot and in my pajama's and I had just now noticed it was raining.

"Seth!" I cried feeling my eyes swell with tears, what the hell is going on with me? I stopped running and fell to my knees. Why was everything changing? Manny plans on leaving me, Xavier is hell bent on getting me in his clutches, and I needed Seth with me. Why? What was with this crazy feeling of need for him? Why did him running out on me when I needed him effect me like this? My head was hurting and nothing was making sense and all I could do now was cry. I sat in a puddle of mud and started bawling my eyes out. Everything was just so damn confusing right now! Nothing made sense and I hate this feeling of being completely lost!

"Seth!" I cried one more time and started crying into my hands, why was I being so pathetic? It's like I don't control any of my actions anymore. I must have jumped ten feet in the air when I herd a twig behind me snap and I looked back to see Seth tying on a pair of basketball shorts and half running half walking towards me. I jumped up and met him halfway flinging myself into his arms.

"Catalina what the hell are you doing!" he yelled holding me close to his warm bare chest.

"I don't know!" I cried shaking my head "I have no idea! And it sucks so bad! All I know is you're a jerk! Your there for me all the time! When I'm drunk! Sick! Bored! Your always there! You cant just up and leave like that when I rely on you so much now!" I sobbed and clung to him tighter "nothing makes any sense anymore to me and its all your fault for being around so much and making me need you! You don't get to just leave whenever you want!" I pounded on his back after my last statement and started crying again. WHATS WRONG WITH ME???

Seth started to softly stroke my wet hair and he rocked us side to side I'm guessing in an attempt to calm me down. My cries softened to sobs and from sobs to sniffles after a while of being rocked by Seth in the rain, he pulled back slightly keeping his arms around me and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry Catalina" he sighed "I've been putting this off too long and obviously things are making themselves known on their own accord without me having made any plans yet."

"what are you talking about?" I asked

"what your feeling, there's a reason for it. This sudden feeling of 'needing' me, its natural because of something that happens within the pack" he placed a strand of loose curl behind my ear and closed his eyes as if he were looking for the right words to say what he wanted to say. I took a few deep breaths and finally looked at me with those warm chocolate brown eyes that entranced me at the moment.

"Catalina, what your feeling is the effect of our…imprinting"

"imprinting?" I was lost, okay now Seth was just throwing me for a loop now.

"imprinting, its what us, the pack members, have happened to them. Its completely unpredictable and we cant ever choose who its going to happen to. If it even happens to one of us. it's a rare and special thing." he held me a little bit tighter and looked down at me, his hair dripping water down onto my face "imprinting happens when we find our other half, our soul mate" he smiled a little uneasy now "and it's what happened when I found you"

**Cliffy! muahaha mean right? After so long your next chapter was a cliffy? Lmao well get on them reviews and I'll update sooner!! **


	13. think again princess

**Okay guys I've tried to update post this next update as fast as I can to make up for so much lost time. That and I didn't think it was that nice to leave you with such an awesome cliffhanger =] yes! Seth don't gone and let the cat out of the bag! How many of you guys were dying for that to happen? Know I was aha anyway I'm thinking of scheduling my updates so tell me what you guys would think of that….**

**Chapter thirteen: think again princess**

"when you found me?" I asked looking up into his warm brown eyes

Seth nodded and some more water dripped down from his dark brown hair onto my face making me blink a few times. completely at a loss for words. With what he just told me I figured I should be laughing in his face for even suggesting that we were soul mates. This is the same guy I was running away from my first day here, the same bipolar guy who couldn't pick an emotion and just stick with it. The thought of us being soul mates should just be way up there on my list of most impossible things. But it didn't, just the fact that those words came out of his perfect mouth made them true to me.

Thunder sounded off in the distance and the rain started falling harder on us, Seth stepped back from me and dropped his hands from their place around me. "I should get you back to the house before you catch a cool" he said not looking me in the eyes.

"no I wo-ACHOO" I sneezed into my hand and looked back up at Seth who had a ghost of a smile playing at his lips but he turned away before I could confirm it and started walking away. I attempted to follow behind him but he stopped and looked back at me signaling me to stay there. I did and watched him walk further and further away from me, I felt a tug at my heart the further he got from me and sighed…this guy was my soul mate. Now that I had a name for it, it made perfect sense to me.

Being left alone with my thought is never a good thing to begin with, me having a wild imagination and everything not to mention I think way to much about everything. Now adding Seth imprinting on me I was pretty sure by the end of the day I was going to die with a migraine. I herd something approach and looked up to see a large no humungous sandy colored wolf making its way to me. I didn't even tense when it closed all the distance between us, I knew it was Seth as soon as I had seen it., he was standing in front of me…more like above me. This thing was as tall as a horse and as thick as an over weight bear.

I looked into the warm chocolate brown eyes I had beet staring into earlier and felt at ease, this was Seth. His wolf form was fit to him, everything about him just screamed Seth to me and the eyes were a pretty awesome added bonus.

"hey" I said trying to break the silence, Seth just turned and laid himself down on the floor looking back at me expectantly. "what?" I asked he motioned his head from me to his big broad back. "you want me to get on?" he gave me a nod "nooo no no no no" I said stepping back from him "I don't do wolf back rides! I barley to piggyback rides" I said thinking back to when I rode Brady's back at Nessie's welcome home party. This was different circumstances thou I had heard stories of how fast the pack can go and I wasn't in the mood to test that out right now.

Seth leaned over and took hold of the end of my shirt in his mouth pulling me towards him. "no!idont want to" I cried pulling away, it was just to embarrassing for me. I mean now that I know he's my soul mate how am I even supposed to act around him?

He huffed and stood up keeping my shirt in his mouth and started walking dragging me along. "c'mon Seth let go" I whined as I sloshed in the mud. He laid down again and looked at his back and to me again giving me a look that said 'if you don't get on and let me take you home I WIL drag you the whole way' I sighed in defeat "fine" I mumbled. Seth released my shirt and I attempted to jump on his back. Even while he was on his stomach it was pretty hard for me. times like this make me mad that I'm so short, 5'2 really doesn't get you anywhere in life. Seth let out what sounded like a cross between a bark and a laugh and pushed me all the way up on his back with his head and waited patiently for me to get situated.

After I was comfortable enough I leaned down and tried to wrap my arms around his neck, which my the way is not all that skinny. My arms didn't make it around and I took hold of his fur "des this hurt?" I asked, he shook his head and stood up on all fours. Before I even knew what was happening we were speeding through the forest, I laid my face into his soft fur. I expected him to smell like a wet dog or something but he smelled really good. It was like a pine smell and I liked it a lot. It didn't last long before I felt him stop running and looked to see were in the backyard, Seth laid back down and I hopped off. My knees felt weak under me and I lost my balance falling onto him. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled sheepishly "just a little jumpy from the run" I said standing up and shaking myself off "see? All better" Seth stood up as I made my way up the back steps and looked back when I laid my hands on the door knob.

"you coming?" I asked wondering why he hadn't changed form yet. He shook is head and took a step back "your not coming?" he gave me a nod. I turned to walk back down to him but he shook his head.

"he will be back later he just wants some time to think things over" Brady said walking out from the woods tightening a pair of basketball shorts "things didn't happen like he wanted them too and he just needs a little time alone"

Stupid pack tricks, Brady must have been in his wolf form and heard what Seth was thinking and from the grateful nod Seth gave him it must be true.

"fine" I muttered stomping into the house. What's his deal? He spring the whole imprint thing on me and now he need s space? Why Is he so confusing!!! I wanted exactly the opposite of what he wanted. I wanted to be closer to him, to know more about this imprinting thing. When I herd the back door close I looked back hoping it was Seth but when I saw Brady I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge pulling out a Pepsi.

"its good to see you too" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and popped open the can chugging it in a very unladylike manor. "Lina he needs some time to think you cant get mad over that. He didn't plan on telling you about the imprinting until he thought you were both ready and now he doesn't know what to do"

"yeah? Well I'm sorry I made things so complicated for him" I slammed the fridge closed and glared at Brady "I should just go tell that wonderful husband of mines he cant make me a vampire right now because my soul mate is off doing some soul searching"

"wha-"

"your back" Nessie said walking in with Jake "you were gone for-"

"hold it Ness" Brady said putting up a hand and turning to me "what are you talking about? What husband? And who's going to make you a vampire?" he was looking at me like I had five heads, by now Nessie and Jake were giving me the same look.

"what's he talking about Cat?" Nessie asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and walked out of the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs and snatched my laptop off my bed. I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen to see everyone in the same place they had been when I left.

"take a look at these" I said opening the laptop to all of the emails and pictures I had received from Xavier over the past few weeks, most of them were subjected Juliet and as they all looked through the stalking pictures, the poems, the sinister promises of us being together they finally turned to me Nessie looked horrified while Jake and Brady looked beyond angry.

"are all of these from Xavier?" Nessie asked closing the laptop unable to look at them anymore.

"yeah" I said looking away "I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier but you guys need to know. I don't know for sure and I'm going to need to talk to my brother about it but Xavier told me a lot of things when he was here yesterday, this is going to sound nuts and I cant believe it but with everything that's been happening who knows if its true or not"

"what did he tell you" Brady asked "your better off telling us even if its true or not"

"yeah" I sighed and looked them over "from what Xavier told me yesterday, I'm an old soul. Its like apparently my soul is reborn time after time whenever I die." I looked at them to make sure they were still paying attention "I was married to Xavier along time ago, I don't know if it was when he was human or vampire but apparently we were married. I was Juliet back then and that's why he calls me that. Regardless if any of this is true or not Xavier has made one thing clear" I held myself and shuddered "he wants to make me a vampire"

"like hell he will" Jake growled as he began pacing the kitchen.

"Lina you're an imprint you might as well be a pack member. A threat on your life wont be taken lightly" Brady said

"Brady!" both Nessie and Jake yelled at the same time

"what?!" he yelled back "she already knows! Seth spilled his beans in the woods after she ran out after him"

"wait!" I looked over Nessie and Jake "your telling me that you both already knew?"

"well you cant keep something like that from the pack" Jake said "mind link" he pointed to his head.

"well" Nessie fidgeted around "jakes my imprint, and with us living in the same house and all, he wanted me to keep an eye on you for Seth. So I kind of knew from the beginning"

Her words stung…Jake asked her to keep an eye on me, that's why she befriended me. I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes. This was a million times worse then the Seth thing. I could handle having a bipolar soul mate, what I couldn't handle was having the first person I had come to trust since I left New York.

"so…Jake asked you to keep an eye on me huh?" the stupid tear fell down my cheek "you really only came to become my friend because Jake asked you to?" my voice cracked at the end.

"oh god no!" Nessie practically yelled running over and hugging me "Cat you're my best friend! I'm pretty sure we would have become best friends without Jake asking"

I shoved her off and into Jake she looked as if I had just slapped her, Jake took her in his arms and glared at me. "take it easy Lina!" he said in his alpha voice, "Nessie doesn't know what its like to have friends, she's only ever been surrounded by her family and the pack"

"yeah! And that's exactly where her loyalties lie" I cried "she was just there to 'keep an eye on me' like she admitted! She's _your _imprint! She'd do anything to please you! don't any of you think I had a right to know about Seth?! If she were my real friend she would have told me!" I was yelling by now and everyone in the kitchen was quiet.

"I'm sorry" Nessie said turning and walking out of the kitchen crying. Guilt washed over my like a tsunami, how could I possibly blame Nessie for anything? I quickly changed my mind, no I couldn't go getting a soft spot for her now.

"what the hells your problem!" Jake roared when we herd the front door slam shut, "you know you've come to forks and you haven't been anything but a thorn in the packs ass! All Seth does is think about you! Your stupid fights! your bipolar moments! But we dealt with it" he stomped right up to me and I saw panic cross Brady's face, now when someone as big as Brady starts panicking it's a sure sign that you had better be scared. Oh and was I scared, Jake was standing over me his face contorted in rage, "I'm sick of you waltzing in here and turning our peaceful life upside down, hell you even brought a vampire along with you" I felt my whole body run cold with his last statement.

"Jake" Brady said trying to pull Jake away

"now you think you can walk all over Renesmee and get away with it?" He poked me in my shoulder, even though it was just his finger it felt as if he had shoved me with his whole hand sending me back into the counter. "think again princess" he growled

"okay time to go!" Brady yelled literally throwing Jake in the direction of the door. He was shaking and growling and glaring at me. Brady pushed him further out until he was out of sight and looked back at me for a brief second before he shook his head and walked out with Jake. After I heard the front door slam shut again for the second time that day I slid onto the floor. Tears were streaming down my face, I realized I had begun crying while Jake was yelling at me…why was everything going so wrong?

I hugged my knees to my chest and started all out bawling, everything hurt, my heart, my head, my body, everything was just filled with pain. Why were thing turning out this way? Could I possibly be the reason for all of this? Had I really become this terrible person Jake was telling me I was? "_you even brought a vampire with you"_ he was right. I brought Xavier here to forks, it was my fault they were running so many more patrols. Charlie and Sue were in danger just being in the same house as me. What if Xavier decided to come one day and kill them off just because he could?

I know what I need to do.

I stood up from the floor not bothering to wipe my tears, they were pretty much going to keep falling. I walked up my stairs into my room and pulled out a pair of faded skinny's and whatever tee shirt I found not even bothering to match. I grabbed my duffle bag and stuffed it with random clothes my ipod and reached under my bed for my credit card. Debbie had given it to me in case of an emergency, she said it was pretty much stalked to I was taking her word on that. I pulled on some sneakers and snatched up my cell heading down to the kitchen. I took my laptop off the table and stuffed that in the bag to and walked out the door without a second thought.

I wasn't gong to be causing any kind of trouble here anymore, if things were really going down hill because of me then the solution was simple. Cut out the infection. I had been in forks long enough to know the only bus from here to Seattle comes once everyday at three, it was two forty five so I jogged to downtown and ran up to the bank pulling out the money I needed. I was on the bus and driving off to Seattle in no time. I pulled out my laptop and started ordering all the tickets I was going to need for this trip. It was pretty last minute but I worked everything out. After all the arrangements were set I took out my cell and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a long time.

_Ringgg_

Pick up…

_Ringgggg_

C'mon you idiot

_Riii- "_Lina bean?" I felt the tears fill up in my eyes as soon as Tony spoke I started sniffling "what's wrong Catalina"

"I'm coming home" I cried into he phone trying not to catch the attention of everyone on the bus "I cant be here anymore"

"why! What happened!" he was panicking and I figured he thought it had something to do with my family's murderer. Well in a way it did but not the way he was thinking for sure.

"just be at JKF around three a.m tonight, I'm going to be on the next flight from Chicago" I choked out.

"Chicago?" he asked

"there were no direct flights from Seattle to New York so I have to stop off in Chicago, just please be there Tony" I sniffled some more "and don't tell my aunt and uncle!"

"you know I'll be there Lina, I wish you'd just tell me what all this is about" he was quiet on the other end "I care about you, I want to help"

I smiled a little even though I knew he could see it "your already helping more then you can imagine" I said softly "just hearing the voice of someone I can completely trust is making everything just a little better"

Tony was really quiet then sighed "guess I'm just stuck with you" he groaned "man and there was this awesome gig tonight too, your such a buzz kill Lina"

"yeah yeah I know" I joked smiling, Toy knew how to make everything better for me. There was a reason he was my best friend.

"I'll see you tonight" I said

"you bet" he said and hung up the phone.

I felt the tears rise up again when I looked to see a sign that read 'now leaving forks' I was really doing this. I was leaving. Luckily I was all the way in the back away from the few people on the bus so I ducked down and started silently crying into my hands.

I really thought everything was going to be awesome here, the past weeks have been the greatest. Hanging with Nessie and the pack. I almost wanted to vomit knowing it was all fake. Had Nessie really only befriended me because Jake requested it? The thought was so sick. Was a person really capable of doing that? No, was Nessie capable of doing that? I felt like I didn't know anything. How had such a minor thing turned so major?

"_you know you've come to forks and you haven't been anything but a thorn in the packs ass!"_

I flinched at jakes word playing in my head

"_I'm sick of you waltzing in here and turning our peaceful life upside down, hell you even brought a vampire along with you" _

I had brought this upon myself I guess. Even if that's the truth is didn't make the pain go away. I felt so broken and beyond repair. How could I possibly have been this horrible and not known about it myself? How can I be that sick of a person? Nothings making any kind of sense to me and I'm all alone in this. I couldn't ever face Seth after this. Imprint or not, I was a monster. Jake had made that perfectly clear…

_Like a star, a star, a star, _

_Like a star, a star, a star_

I looked down to my cell to see I was getting a call, the id said 'home'

"hello?" I asked not even recognizing my own voice. It had just sounded so…dead.

"Catalina" my heart clenched at the voice on the other end "where are you? Me and Charlie came home to find the doors open and everyone's gone. Nessie wont answer her Cell and I cant get a hold of any of the boys" Sue sounded so worried

"I'm sorry" I choked out thru my closed throat "I guess I keep making thing worse even when I'm not there" the tears were falling faster

"Catalina, sweetie what are you talking about? Where are you? Me and Charlie will go pick you up right now."

"thank you so much Sue for everything you've done for me. I kind of started looking at you like a mother and I really am glad the FBI finally did something right and stick me with you no matter how much trouble I caused."

"Lina your scaring Sue, where are you? don't think I wont ground you if you don't get your butt home now" Charlie said getting on the phone.

"no can do old man, but thanks for the grounding thing. It really makes me feel like I was apart of that family." I sighed "your all better off without me there" and with that I hung up the phone, I was going to have to change my number once I got back to the big apple, what's the point of running away if they all have some kind of way to contact me? My cell started ringing again and it was from the house again. I ignored it. Another call and I ignored that one too. This process went on a few more times before I just opted for shutting off the cell and taking a nap. I was completely exhausted and I still had a pretty long trip ahead of me.

**Ohm nooooo! She's gone!!! Lina has such a mind of her own. I really have no control over her at this point, I just write whatever she does, I cant control any of it. Man this is such a good story for me! Tell me what you think!!**


	14. A piece of me

**Guys! I have no clue what's going on with Lina I'm not kidding when I tell you she just writes herself lol**** I know there were a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter so I plan on rereading this one over again and again till I get it right. I think I was just so anxious to post a new chapter soon. There will be a Seth's POV in the beginning because I think everyone would like to know just how he plans on handling the 'situation' with Jake and then we're jumping right back into the Lina we all know and love! But her part might not be that long. Anyway I know everyone's anxious to know what's going on with Lina so on with chapter fourteen!**

**Chapter fourteen: A piece of me**

**Seth's POV**

God what the hell's wrong with me? I have to be the biggest idiot on the face of this planet. I mean really? Who just spills out the imprinting to their imprint and then leaves? I kept getting this weird feeling in my gut…could she be upset? I sighed and looked up, it was raining a lot now so I phased back into my human form. I honestly hate when my fur gets all wet and heavy plus I always liked walking in the rain to begin with. Maybe I should take a walk with Catalina if she ever gets around to forgiving me for dropping a bombshell on her and running away. I had run a pretty good distance and phased somewhere up in the mountains. A nice long walk was definitely called for, I needed to clear my head before I could face Lina again. That was almost two and a half hours ago.

On my slow walk my thoughts drifted back to Lina, I must have looked like an idiot. I mean I told her she was my soul mate and she took it pretty well…from what I could see. I cant believe I was so scared of her reply I ran out on her. I don't deserve an imprint like her.

Lina is strong, independent, she knows when to goof off and just have fun. She's just the perfect balance of everything. Its amazing to believe after all that she's been thru she can still be the most amazing creature on the face of this planet. With her curly dark brown hair, I mean when she had it red I though t it made her look like a fierce kitten and it fit her, but when she died it back to her natural color I couldn't help but think it made her even more beautiful if that was even possible. Along with her hazel eyes that seemed way to old for her seventeen years.

Lina's eyes are always going to be my biggest downfall. She had been living on forks for two months now and I still get completely entranced by those beautifully shaped eyes, one look in those and I'm her most dedicated and loyal companion. I think that if in some other universe where I wasn't a shape shifter and I still met her those eyes would still have the same effect over me.

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting pretty dark out. I need to talk to Catalina like a man. How can I ever deserve to be her imprint if I don't stake my place as it? She'll take me as a joke. Now that my mind was made up I phased. I almost regretted it because it seemed like all hell had broken loose.

"_**where the hell have you been!" Leah yelled sounding panicked**_

"_**thinking what's going on?" I asked **_

"_**dude, Collin's dad got called to your mom's house for an emergency and when Collin got there the last thing we saw was half the police cars parked outside the house." Embry thought **_

"_**shit Seth I thought you were there! I have no clue what's going on and Jake Brady and the others haven't been around all afternoon" Leah said I could feel she was panicking and was heading over to the house.**_

"_**maybe their already there with Nessie" Embry was trying to be positive.**_

_**The first thing that came to mind was Catalina and that vampire she said had come into the house the day before.**_

"_**there was a leech in the house!" Leah yelled, I flinched and could feel embry do so too.**_

_**I played back the whole day to them as I made my way back to the house. For the first time since probably ever, at least while I was phasing it was quiet. They both were speechless either from what Catalina told me or what I had told her in the woods.**_

"_**wow didn't think you had it in you" Leah said**_

"_**pretty awesome" embry said **_

"_**yeah well-"**_

"_**guys! Get over to Sue's now!" quil ordered **_

"_**where do you think we're going!" Leah yelled back**_

"_**now's not the time Leah, from what I herd from one of the deputies outside Sue came home to find the house completely empty, I'm heading over to Jake's now. He's been there with Nessie and Brady to see what's going on" Quil said **_

_**My blood ran cold, the house was empty? I had left Catalina there with Jake Nessie and Brady had just arrived, so why didn't Quil mention she was with Jake too? Why would the police be there if they already knew where Jake and the others were?**_

"_**it's probably nothing" Leah said sensing my dread**_

"_**I'm pretty sure Lina's just fine" Embry said**_

"_**I'm not going to lie Seth, when I went to Jake's earlier Lina wasn't with them and they were all pretty riled up about something" Quil said. I just got here I'm phasing out see you guys back at Sue's he said. When Quil's mind broke off I started running faster then I had ever run in the time I had been a wolf. Catalina, where's Catalina, something's not right I can feel it. Something felt off while I was walking around but now I know why, something's wrong with Lina.**_

"_**that might not be it" Leah said "try and calm down I'm sure Lina's home now with mom trying to get things settled" she tried to reassure me but I couldn't listen. I wasn't going to listen to anyone until I saw Lina safe for my own eyes. I could see the lights of the house. **_

"_**we're on our way" Brady said before I phased him and Jake must have just phased.**_

As soon as I pulled on my pants I ran up to the house, Collin who was on the porch with his dad looked at me and got wide eyed. He ran off the porch and stopped me from going up the stairs, I tried pushing him aside but he wouldn't budge.

"listen Seth!" he yelled as I tried fighting my way past him "Seth its Catalina!" those were the words I feared more then anything in my life. I mean this was even worse then when my dad was in the e.r and the doctor approached us. I looked at Collin who was looking up to the porch. When I followed his line of sight I saw my mom walking out crying on Charlie as they led a few people out of the house. Mostly determined looking police officers from around forks.

"mom?" when my mom looked at me I saw fear cross her face. I had never seen my mom scared before in my whole life. Even when my dad died she just sucked it up and stayed the strong woman she was. To see my mom scared petrified me to the core. It had something to do with Catalina and mom was scared. I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell to the floor.

"Seth!" she cried running over to me Collin knelt down to me but I couldn't pay attention. Catalina…catalina…she's all I can think about. I felt my mom pull me into her arms and she started crying.

"where is she?" I asked "where's Catalina?" mom pulled back and started wiping her eyes.

"she, she" she sobbed some more and I looked up at Charlie. I needed some answers.

"we came home and the house was empty, we usually don't care that you guys go off when ever you want but the front and back door were wide open." he coughed into his hand "we got worried so tried calling Nessie but she never answered so that got us pretty hyped up too. Finally we tried Lina's cell" he ran his hand through his curls and sighed "the kids gone off on her own, said something about us being better off without her. I don't know exactly what happened but she didn't even sound like she wanted to go. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and when I do I better not find out any of yous have anything to do with this" he looked at Collin. He must have assumed something happened with her and one of the guys, I knew better then that. I loved my pack and they loved Lina, they wouldn't ever even think of hurting her.

Charlie had come to love my Catalina as a daughter, he must have just noticed it himself but I know him. He's not the easiest person to get to admit his feelings and here he was openly threatening anyone who might have had a part in Lina's runway. I knew I couldn't have been the only one pulled into Lina's private little gravity field. She just attracted people to her. That was one of her best qualities.

Oh god. Could she possibly have left because of me? Was being my imprint that horrible? Was it really that bad for her that she had to runaway? Is that why she seemed to take everything so well? Before I got a chance to keep theorizing a cry broke through the woods.

"Jake!"

Both me and Collin recognized it as Nessie's and we both jumped up, there's no excuse for me to ignore it. My imprint may have runaway but if something's wrong with the pack while I'm there I cant just ignore it

"stay here" I said to my mom and Charlie as me and Collin both ran into the back and through the woods. They didn't sound far off so we didn't bother phasing. It didn't take long to come upon the weirdest scene, Quil and Embry were holding Nessie away from Jake who was now locked in a fight with Leah. Brady was trying to break it up but it didn't look like he was getting far. I had seen members of the pack fight before but this was different I could have sworn Leah was out for blood.

"Leah what the hell are you doing!" I yelled tackling her to the ground as she attempted to lunge at Jake again. Now Leah may be the smallest wolf out of the pack but that didn't mean that she wasn't still giant compared to a regular wolf. So tackling her took the wind out of me. She thrashed around under me,

"Leah calm the hell down we don't have time for this!" I yelled putting as much authority in my voice as possible. It made her stop and look up with questioning eyes "it's Catalina, The police and everything, it's because of Catalina" I saw a fire blaze in her eyes as she pointedly stared at Jake. He started whining and turned to run off, I assumed to phase, when Leah shoved me off of her and ran off to I was pretty sure the Catalina thing had gotten their attention. Brady stayed as a wolf and sat down with a huff.

"whoa, all those cops for her?" Quil asked "when I saw what Collin saw I was sure someone was like murd…" he stopped and stared at me horrified "that… Leech he didn't"

"no" I said looking away "she's not dead"

"what are you talking about? What happened with cat?" Nessie all but screamed. Jake came running back into the clearing and stood a little ways away from Nessie. Leah stomped out from the trees glaring at Jake who just looked away guiltily, she stood next to me. She never does that, something was definitely up. Leah was jakes second, even when they were being casual she was flanking him.

"what happened to Catalina!" Nessie yelled looking hysterical.

"something happened to her?" Jake asked looking at me with a weird expression. I just ignored it and took my sisters hand. I was never mushy with her but I really needed her support more then anything. Leah must have sensed it because she took hold of mines and gave me a reassuring glance.

"Catalina's missing" I cleared my throat "no, she ran away. I did something stupid and made her runaway" I shook my head "god if I would have known telling her I imprinted on her was going to make her runaway I would have never even thought of telling her"

"how do you know she ran away?" Brady asked not looking me in the eye.

"mom called her, they got to the house and none of you guys were there and all the doors were open so she panicked and when she couldn't get Nessie she called Lina" Leah squeezed my hand "apparently she told him we were all better off without her"

Then something happened that I never would have imagined, not even in my nightmares. Sweet kind and caring Nessie broke away from Embry and Quil and walked up to Jake picked up her hand and smacked him across the face. His head whipped to the side from the strength of the impact. The whole clearing seemed to freeze in place and the only think that could be heard was Nessie's erratic breathing.

"how could you" she whispered stepping away from him, she looked up at me and started crying "tell him Jake" she ordered.

"Ness-" he started but was cut off.

"Jacob black tell him what you did" she hissed

Now I've seen a lot of thing in my life but the way Nessie was acting was way off the charts. What could Jake have possibly done that had her this way? Jake looked at me with so much remorse I felt like my problem with Catalina might not be as bad as what happened with him. That is…until he spoke.

"today, after you left…Lina found out that we all knew about your imprinting on her. She was pretty pissed, she was yelling and" he looked away "I should have been more considerate, she had just learned that she had a soul mate, but when she started yelling at Nessie and blaming her for being more loyal to the pack then her…I snapped. Only after Nessie left the house in tears, I, I yelled at her" he shook his head "no I blamed her, I told her she was a pain in the packs ass. That she always had you strung up with her mood swings. That she brought the vampire with her. I shoved her"

I was shaking with everything that he told me but as soon as the word "I shoved her" left his mouth I phased without a second thought and lunged at him. Jake turned and pushed Nessie out of the way and I landed on him.

_**It was all playing in my head from Brady, he was there! I could see my Catalina scared as Jake had the gall to approach her! I saw the tears run down her face as he blamed her! I saw Jake poke her sending her stumbling back into the counter. I was sick, my alpha, my best friend, the guy I left Sam's pack for had hurt MY imprint! I growled the fiercest growl I had every herd one of us growl. I wanted to kill him, I wanted Jake to pay, he hurt her! He hurt MY Catalina! I had never felt a rage like this boil within me. I didn't even recognize this feeling.**_

"_**Seth c'mon you cant think like that" Brady pleaded "he was only reacting in defense of Nessie think about that. She's his imprint he was only following his instinct."**_

_**I growled and lifted my paw up glaring at Jake and growling.**_

"_**Seth don't!"**_

_**I swiped my paw at him**_

"Jake!" Nessie yelled

_**My paw mad contact with the dirt next to his head, I growled even louder and shoved off of him. I had an imprint to find and I wasn't letting Jake waste my time, screw him! I was missing something I planned on finding. A piece of me...**_

**Catalina's POV**

"miss?" I jolted awake and looked up at the flight attendant staring down at me. "we've landed" I looked down at my watch it read 3:24 I nodded and jumped up from m seat.

"sorry" I mumbled "just tired"

She smile and pulled my duffle bag down for me "no need to apologize, it was a pleasure to attend to you" she said handing me the bag. I smiled and pulled one of the straps over my shoulder and headed out of the plane. I almost felt like the last person getting off from the plane. The whole plane seemed deserted, aside from a few stragglers. I walked off and into that tunnel hallway thingy (I really don't know the name lmao!) as I turned the corner I expected to find an almost deserted airport, nope not me. As I turned the corner I saw a huge banner being held up by a guy and a fairly tall girl that read Lina Bean Returns! The guy on the left had blonde spiked hair and a lip ring with his eye brow pierced. Gill. The girl on the right looked exactly like him except her hair was red spiked and all his piercings were on the opposite side. Axel Gill's twin sister. She was a lesbian and always dressed like Gill, I was happy to see things haven't changed. Next I saw Tony grinning at me and before I got a chance to ask what was going on a small bouncing blonde haired pixie girl came running from behind him in tears and tackled me. Literally I was on the floor and she was on top of me crying into my chest.

"c'mon Trix" I said trying to push her off "your making a scene"

"I don't care!" she yelled as the guys came walking up to me. "you up and disappear and now just show up out of the blue! You got some nerve bean!" she cried as her make up started running.

"now Trix your going to strain you magical singing voice if you keep this up" Tony said. that's all Trix needed to hop off me and compose herself. She glared down at me and pointed a finger at me "don't think your not going to pay Bean! I promise I'm going to get you back for ditching the band and the only one of us you see after a year is that prick Tony"

Tony laughed as he helped my up, I just glared at him. "so I tell you I'm coming back and you call everyone to pick me up?"

"hey their my roommates now, they figured it out all on their own when Axel herd the conversation and Gill kicked my ass until I confessed. Oh and I dare you to try and keep something from Trix with her nagging voice." he said grabbing my duffle bag.

This was my band, well my old one. It originally was Tony, Gill, Axel, and me. Trix was in a band we used to battle all the time but she joined ours not to long before I left. We had become real close in that short time.

"your all living together?" I asked as I dusted myself off

"sadly" Axel said pulling my into a crushing hug. "I would much rather live with you then Trix" she complained "your way more cuter then she is" I smiled, nope things haven't changed at all. Axel has always been a playboy, err girl. I just happened to be her favorite target.

"hey!" Trix yelled as I was pulled into another pair of arms that felt all to similar to Axel's. "she's not cuter then me!"

"we missed your guts Lina bean" Gill said hugging me tightly.

"I missed yours too" I said hugging him back, both twins were pretty much insane but Gill was the least insane and at least used common sense every once in a while. I smiled up and him and let go turning to Tony. He looked the most normal and you wouldn't expect him to be in a band filled with punks but he was and he was the best damned guitarist around.

"long time no see" he said pulling me into a hug. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes, he smelled like home. Not mines obviously but home in general, somewhere I'm obviously wanted and welcomed. I held on to him for a little longer trying to keep this feeling from going away.

"looks like Lina bean over there missed Tony more then she missed you Axel" Trix said pointing over at us.

"hands off!" Axel said pulling me away from Tony "I've been after this one for three years I'm not giving her up to you, go try and seduce Trix"

"that's just gross" Tony made a face and shivered

"I don't even know why I live with you jerks" she yelled stomping away we all started laughing until she was more the halfway down the corridor. She turned back and dangled car keys "lets see you guys get home on your own" she yelled and started running to the escalators.

"shit!" gill and Axel yelled at the same time and started running after her. Tony grinned and looked back at me holding out his hand "ready to go home?" those had been the words I was dying to hear since I had gotten here. I just nodded and took his hands as we ran after our band mates, this was home.

I let out a laugh and felt everything just lift off my shoulders, I wasn't a burden here. I belonged here. I closed my eyes as I trusted Tony to lead me in the right direction, I just wanted to live in the moment for now. So when I felt myself run into a pillar I most definitely wasn't expecting it.

"ow! Jeez Tony" I cried as I stopped and started rubbing my shoulder and looking back to see not a pillar but a woman. One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, she had to be a model with her long blonde hair and tall skinny yet curvy figure. She looked perfect. The huge giant man standing next to her was just as beautiful and they both complimented each other perfectly.

"wow sorry" I said to her blushing for staring "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"nah it was my fault" Tony said pulling on my arms "no harm done right? We have a ride to catch" he yelled pulling me along like before. I couldn't help but stare at those two, I felt like I had seen them from somewhere but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe a magazine? I brushed the thought away as we ran down the escalator and outside.

**BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP**

"lets go! Trix is PMS'ing or something!" gill yelled from the band van and I could hear Trix and Axel fighting in the back over who got shotgun. Tony squeezed my hand and we ran up to the car jumping in and driving off. Much to Trix's disappointment I got shotgun and Tony was sharing the seat with me so he wouldn't get hit by the flying fists in the back.

"so how's it feel to be home?" he asked looking over at me while I looked out the window and into the New York night.

"good" I said turning back for a brief moment before I turned back to look out at the city. Why did it feel so wrong? This is exactly what I've been dying for. To come back to New York, to my band, my life, my world. So why did it feel like I was missing something really important. Almost like a piece of me…

**Done! I really wanted to write this chapter ASAP this is going to be a big milestone in Lina and Seth's relationship. I guess you can say like a test for them and don't worry this isn't like the climax before the end. I have so many more plans for this story. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	15. Youtube

**Chapter fifteen guy! I never imagined that I would get this far in a story. I have a chronic illness where I start a story and never finish it, so I'm extra proud of myself for updating this one so frequently and keeping up with it=] I hope you guys appreciate it, I also have another confession. I never plan what I'm going to write next. I may have an idea but it doesn't take shape until I write the first/last draft=] also a lot of you guys commented about Rose and Emmett being the couple at the airport, well I wont answer mahahaha just find out on your own! And how might you do that? By reading of course! so not to waste anymore time with boring authors notes that I'm sure more then half of you don't read (I know I don't) here's the next chapter in the hunted…oh! Yeah we might be jumping POV's just a heads up**

**Chapter fifteen: you tube!**

**Nessie's POV**

A week. A whole entire week since Lina ran off and we haven't heard from her since that last call she answered from Sue. I've called for hours, left hundreds of messages, sent hundreds of texts and still no answer. I could have killed her, was she really going to plan on leaving and dropping everything without a single word! She should at least have the decency to call and say she was fine! I hated that we couldn't even file a missing persons report on her because if we did they would assume it was her family's murderer and make a big deal out of it most likely resulting in her being taken out of the house. And we couldn't report her as a runaway because of the same consequences.

I sighed as I sat looking out the window. I haven't slept and I've barley eaten, it seemed like a mission just to get up in the mornings now that I didn't have my best friend snoring across the room. I haven't spoken to Jake since the night Lina left, I know its not his fault for snapping at her but I just couldn't rationalize anything right now. Leah came over to dinner and from what she told Sue downstairs Seth collapsed earlier that day from exhaustion, he had been out looking for Lina since the day she left with no clue as to where she went.

Looking back out into the rain I felt the tears well up in my eyes again, I thought they had dried up by now. I cursed myself and started rubbing at my eyes. There was a knock at the door and I rubbed my eyes a little harder.

"come in" I called looking back out into the rain when I saw a car pull into the driveway. that's when I noticed a car was already in the driveway before that car. I turned my head to see both my parents standing at the door worried expressions on their faces. The water works started again and I started crying.

"mommy" I cried launching myself into her awaiting arms. As soon as I was at arms length away from her she grabbed onto me and pulled my in the rest of the way as I cried onto her shoulder. "daddy" I cried when I felt him hug me from behind.

"oh Renesmee, sweetie" my mother said stroking my hair as I drenched her shirt with my tears.

"I'm so scared daddy" I managed thru my sobs "we haven't heard anything from her, and she has this psycho vampire after her and she's just so mad at everyone" I clutched to my mother tighter "I don't care if she never ever talks to me again I just want her to be safe"

"we know baby" my daddy said pulling me into his chest as my mom reluctantly let me go. "Charlie told us all about it, well the parts he knows, Leah told us the rest"

"Leah?" I asked briefly

"yes, the situation is life and death, she made that quite clear when she behaved in the most civil manor. I could only cry some more at the fact that Leah was being nice to my family. Yeah she loved me and didn't ever treat me wrong but she hated my family and could barley say a sentence to them without grimacing.

"stop crying sweetie" my mom said pushing my hair away from my face "the Calvary has arrived and we plan on bringing your friend back no questions asked. Alice is even looking into her future as we speak."

As if on cue my auntie Alice came running into the room with a smile on her face. "you tube" was all she said.

"what?" me and mommy asked in unison

"Nessie darling where's your laptop" my dad said after he must have read auntie Alice's thoughts. I pointed to my desk and under a bunch of papers was my laptop. My daddy just brushed them aside and opened it up pulling up a you tube page.

"what did you see?" mommy asked Alice.

"Nessie has your friend ever told you she used to be in a band?" Alice asked ignoring my moms question.

"no not really" I said confused.

"she is, well was and is again?" she shook her head "never mind the point is that her band is pretty popular. They even have their own you tube channel and post their videos there. that's what I saw! Look!" she pointed to the laptop where my dad was playing a video. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw a band playing on a small stage in what looked like a pub of some sorts. The first thing that caught my attention was Tony. I remembered him from when Cat's birthday. Then my best friend appeared on the stage being dragged by a small petite blonde who was bouncing to the music, the girl walked up to the microphone,

"hey guys thanks for coming out for us tonight!" he yelled throwing hers and Lina's hands up in the air when the crown cheered " you guys are never going to guess who finally decided to grace us all with her presence after a year long absence! She may not have her super long curls or raging makeup but its still our Lina Bean I have here!" the crown roared and I could see my best friend start laughing, I was happy to see her alive and well but seeing her smile like that got me mad. How could she just go off and parade around like some rockstar while everyone here was worried sick about her?

"I think if we cheer loud enough she might even sing with us tonight" the blonde yelled bouncing up and down with the rhythm of the crowds yelling. Finally Lina walked up to the mic and started laughing.

"with Trix pretty much holding a gun to my head I guess I have no choice then do I?" she said looking back at the girl who must be Trix. "I think I should start this one off with one of our old ones, I may not be blonde after my little vacation but this song still means the same to me"

I found myself completely entranced when my best friend started sinning a song I had never heard before. I started listening to the lyrics and was pulled in.

_I was looking in the mirror__, trying to find, a new take the road, less traveled in,_

_ a different some new mistakes, forget the ones I made_

_shed some tears of joy, and dress more like a boy_

_._(_Chorus)And come back as a blond, try a different lipstick on, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight_

_ when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blond._

_I wanna I meet myself, as someone else,_

_ just to see what it feels a walk, on the other side,_

_ cause you know that I just some different hearts,_

_ finish what I start.I'm not gonna wait, to mess around with fate._

_(Chorus)And come back as a blond, try a different lipstick on, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight_

_ , when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a..._

_ (Bridge)I'm tainted, I'm tired, of being the same, _

_yeah.I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for if you're normal and wanna be strange?_

_Come back, come back, come back.I wanna Come back, come back, come back... _

_(Chorus)As a blond, try a different lipstick on, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight_

_ ... when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde_

_wave my magic wand, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never need to wash my when I'm gone, _

_I'm gonna... Come back, come back, come back._

_ (I'm gonna come back)Come back, come back, come back._

_ (I'm gonna come back)Come back, come back, come a blonde._

I was completely memorized, I had no clue Cat was capable of such a beautiful voice. I mean she sang at Emily's anniversary but this singing was straight from the heart I felt it deep down. "hey! I know that brat!" my aunt Rosalie's voice came from next to me making me jump a little. When had she gotten here? that's when her words made some sense in my head and I turned to her .

"when? Where?" I asked pulling on her arm, I must have looked like some kind of weirdo right now but I needed to know!

"ow Nessie cool it" she said pulling away from me fixing her sleeve. "but yeah, anyways a week ago. When me and Emmett were flying home after our trip to Esme's island we stopped off at JFK and she bumped into me. Well more like ran into me with lover boy over there" she said pointing to the picture of me Cat and Tony on a roller coaster the day of her birthday. Cat had framed it and placed it on the desk.

"New York" I gasped "I feel so stupid! I should have know she would want to go home first! that's the only place on the planet I could ever imagine her going to! Duh!" I hugged my aunt tightly "I love you so much aunty rose!" I cried feeling tears of joy fill my eyes. "I have to tell Leah! We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"sweetie, we're going to need to plan this out a little" my mom said "we can just go running off to New York right this second" I felt my face fall and my heart ache "we need a much later flight so it'll be night when we get there" she winked "cant get caught in the sun now" I hugged my mm and kissed her cheek before I made a dash for the Rez, we were going to get Lina back!

**Catalina's POV**

"_Juliet, I vow an eternity of happiness. I will give my very last breath to make you happy with me or anything else from the color of your dress to helping with an unruly curl in that beautiful head of hair that only you could posses" he squeezed his warm and rough hand in my small and frail one. "I will support you and our future family, I will work everyday just to give you the finest things and when the day comes to an end I will hold you close to me and wont let you out of my grasp until the sun reaches our room and even then I will hold on to you till the very last seconds before I must depart to work" I felt tears well in my eyes as this man spoke his vows. "my destiny from this day forth will always be intertwined with yours" he pulled both hands up to his lips and softly kissed both of them._

"_now Juliet have you prepared your own vows?" the priest asked looking away from my future husband to me._

"_I have" I took a shaky breath feeling my body shake. I had always hated being in public and now I must speak my love for another in front of so many, but when I looked up into the eyes of my beloved I was filled with confidence and instantly stopped shaking looking him in the eyes. "my love for you is like the ocean, so vast and wide and filled with so many currents. You yourself are like a current love. Pulling me to you at such speeds I can only believe it is a dream. But when I stare into your warm and loving eyes I know that I will never in my life find another that I could possibly bring myself to love as much as I love you. My destiny is yours to do with as you wish my love, my Xavier"_

_My loves eyes shown with so much love I forgot where I was and reached my hand up and brushed a stray of his long blonde hair from his green eyes. I only hoped god would bless our children with those eyes that resembled a gem. Xavier took my hand and pressed it against his face closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. I smiled and when the priest said the words I had been dying to hear since I got to the alter Xavier didn't hesitate to wrap one of his long arms around my waist and pull me to him placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head up so he had a clear shot to my lips._

"_I love you" he whispered leaning down and sealing our promise of love to one another._

"_its my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. LeBlanc" the priest said making the audience applaud. I looked up into my husband's eyes and smiled, but it faltered when a voice broke thru the applaud._

"_no Lina!"_

_Everything around me changed and was blackened I couldn't see Xavier anymore and I felt utterly alone. I needed him, I yearned for my husband._

"_he's not your husband! He's Juliet's and she has been dead a very long time" the voice spoke again. Slowly things around me started to gain color again but instead of the beautiful ceremony I was previously at I was in a meadow and in front of me atop a grassy hill in front of a tree stood a man. I recognized him immediately and ran up the hill into my brother's awaiting arms._

"_god Mandy what's happening to me?" I asked holding to him tightly "this stupid dream, I've been having it all week. Its like I'm some other person and I cant stop the feelings for that monster from coming" _

"_forgive me" he said holding me tighter to him "Xavier found me and Gwen about a week ago, no doubt that's what caused the memories to start"_

"_memories?" I asked pulling away and looking up at him_

"_yes, Gwen has told me everything. Lina you're an old soul. I know it's a little hard to understand but your soul for some odd reason has always been reincarnated over and over again throughout time. Gwen, my mate. Is the sister of that monster Xavier and has been there since the very beginning. Since Juliet and Xavier first fell in love, Since Xavier was changed and changed her as well, since he attempted to change Juliet and failed miserably and ended her life tragically. Guinevere has been there for your soul since the vary beginning trying to protect you from her brother, but the memories have always came. They have always manipulated the soul to Xavier's will. Gwen thought she could stop them this time" he smiled a little "she's a very strong telepath, its because of her that I am able to come see you in your dreams and she has been able to help stop the memories from resurfacing to try and give you a normal life but when Xavier attacked she had to break the link to save us. There will be more memories Lina bean…please try and resist the feelings that will come in time. They aren't yours, they belong to Juliet who still yearns for the husband she married"_

_I nodded and looked out into the horizon "I miss nature" I said absent mindedly _

"_what do you mean?" he asked looking at me, I didn't turn to look at him though I wanted to take in all the green._

"_I never noticed how much trees are absent in New York until I got back here from forks" I had barley finished the sentence before Mandy yanked at my arm to force me to stare at him._

"_your not in forks anymore!" he yelled making me cringe. I shook my head not able to find my voice "how could you be so stupid! That had to be the safest place in the world for you and you just left? What were you thinking?"_

"_I'm not wanted!" I cried as I thought about leaving for the first time since I had left. I just avoided the topic and my new roommates didn't ask. So now that Mandy brought it up the pang in my heart started throbbing at the memory. "I only caused trouble there for everyone I had even brought the danger of a vampire to all those people." I sniffled "I cant ever imagine something happening to Sue or Charlie after all they've done for me"_

_Mandy pulled me back into his and started rocking me from side to side trying to sooth me "sorry" he said "I will find a way to fix everything okay? If it's the last thing I do I'm going to make sure you have a happy and long life." he sighed "time to wake up"_

I opened my eyes and noticed they were extra blurry, I rubbed them to find them wet. Had I been crying in my dream? I rubbed my face into my pillow and inhaled the smell of Tony. This was his room before but since there weren't anymore extra rooms he gave up his bed taking the couch at the other end. I looked over to see the blankets and pillows all disheveled and Tony nowhere in sight, glancing at the clock it read 12:03 he was probably up by now. I stretched in the bed and rolled out thinking over the night before. Stupid Trix had forced me to sing with the band at the last minute and it totally wiped me out. I started making my way out of the room into the huge living room and kitchen space. The band had rented out this huge loft and they all chipped in on the rent so they could really afford this big place. It had fit them all really well, they all got there own rooms and pretty much decorated it however they wanted.

Trix's room was filled with stuffed animals, cookies, a huge king sized bed filled with pink pillows and a pink canopy. It would seem like the ideal room for a ten year old but it fit Trix pretty well.

Axel's room was filled with books and magazines, her computer and trash…lots and lots of trash. I couldn't believe she could live in there nevertheless keep a pet snake alive in it. From what Gill said she's already lost two pet hamsters in the room since they moved in. but I guess it fits her personality.

Gill's room on the other hand was completely neat, his desk organized and set up in a certain order. His huge bed with plain blue sheets folded neatly. The posters on his wall were even organized from bands to music genre and size. I had to admit it was pretty creepy.

The room me and Tony were now sharing was pretty normal, aside from the growing dirty clothes collection in the corner that made getting to the dresser a little harder. Tony's pet goldfish, pinkie, was set up comfortably on the widow sill that was now shining bright with the sun. I liked it…well as much as I could.

"look! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Axel said running up and giving me a good morning hug.

"tired huh?" Tony asked as I made my way to the kitchen area and sitting at the counter.

"totally wiped out" I answered laying my head on the table trying extra hard not to think about my dream.

"it's been a while since you gigged huh?" he asked putting a redbull and two doughnuts in front of me. I nodded and looked at my breakfast, these guys NEVER cooked. Sue probably made homemade waffles this morning, she was always putting powdered sugar on mines and cinnamon on Charlie and Nessie's. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about them. I know I really shouldn't, my resolve could give up at any moment and thinking about everybody back at Forks made me want to cry.

"Lina bean?" I looked up and jumped back when I noticed Trix up close and personal in my face. "finally, you were in our own little world" she said pulling back and snatching one of my doughnuts "I was saying if you wanted to go shopping today? We have another gig tonight and I already promised people you would sing"

"jerk" I mumbled "now you can deal with your own consequences"

"but Lina beaaaaaaaan! we got so many hits on our channel last night after we posted your big comeback! Your fans are dying to see you again!" she started whining and pulled on my arm "do it for you fans! On you tube! In the city! Everywhere!" **(that was Alice's vision =] just so you know)**

"fine! Just let my arm go!" I yelled shoving her away. Trix started fist pumping with a happy face and skipped away to her room.

"don't spoil her" Gill said walking up to he counter

"he's right" Tony said taking a bite out of my remaining doughnut "Trix is way to spoiled already, your only making her a bigger brat"

"oh hush" Axel said snatching away the doughnut and giving it back to me "Trix is the kid of the house let her have her fun"

"I agree" I said finally managing to take a bite of the now community doughnut. "I love Trix just the way she is, any other way and she just wouldn't be Trix"

"its your funeral" Gill said walking away

"such a buzz kill" Axel teased following her brother off to another part of the huge loft.

I turned back to Tony who smiled at me, I smiled back and took a sip of my redbull. I really did get used to a homemade breakfast almost every morning. Eating junk just felt foreign to me.

"there's that face again" he said suddenly

"what face?" I asked looking up at him.

"that face" he said leaning over and pulled on my cheek "that faraway look in you eyes that just don't suit you" he smiled a little "your beautiful loses a little bit of its touch when you have that look on. It makes me feel like I'm failing you somehow"

"how on earth could you be failing me?" I asked smiling up at him "your taking me in, no questions asked and making me feel like nothing ever changed from when I left."

"but things have changed" he said letting go of my chin and walking away. Oh no! he wasn't getting away that easily. I jumped from the counter and ran to catch up to him in our room as he was rummaging thru some dirty clothes.

"what do you mean by things changed?" I asked closing the door. This seemed like a private conversation, I loved my band mates but they all didn't quite understand me like Tony.

"just forget it" he said keeping his back to me.

"you know I wont I don't even think I'm capable" I said feeling aggravated, what the hell could have possibly changed!

"you better start learning how" he mumbled pulling out a shirt. I walked over and snatched the shirt from him. "give it!" he said reaching for the shirt.

"not until you talk to me" I said holding it behind my back.

"Catalina, forget it! It was a stupid comment!" he yelled reaching for the shirt again.

"nothing you ever say is stupid" I said quietly "you're my best friend. The only person I can really talk to. Everything you say is important to me"

Tony sighed and sat on the bed running his hands thru his hair. "that's exactly it" he said looking up to me with a pained expression. "I was always fine being the best friend…but that's all changed now. Ever since I kissed you that day all I can ever think about is you Lina! Your everywhere I go! What kind of best friend am I if I cant even tell you how I really feel?" he was yelling now "I love you! that's what's changed! you need your best friend right now but all I can do is keep you at arms length away so I don't let myself take advantage at the fact that your hurting over something you wont even tell anyone about!"

He was breathing hard now and was running his hands through his hair again. I could feel tears brim my eyes. I did it again…I caused trouble somewhere again. I didn't even mean to! I just wanted everything to be like it was before. I wiped away my tears and sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said walking out of the room and to the bathroom. After a nice hot bath I found out Tony had gone out for a walk so he wasn't there when me and Trix headed out to the mall to do some shopping. I don't even remember what I had bought, I was to busy thinking of other things.

**that's the end of this one guys! I have a deal for you okay? I usually write about even pages each time. So the deal is if I get more then 5 reviews I will write nine pages for the next chapter, if I get more then ten I will write 11 pages. Sound good to you guys? Well better get started on those reviews**!


	16. I'm in love with you

**Okay terrible news guys, my chapter got deleted and that's why it took a tad bit longer to post then it usually does. don't worry I still promise to write two more pages then my usual amount for the reviews =] (no BlckCat reviewing six more times would count but good try haha) it's just now I have to rewrite this whole entire chapter and when that happens its going to be pretty much nothing like originally had planed. Bleh I have a complex I guess haha.**

**Big note! I posted the outfits of the band on my profile so you should really check them out and tell me what you think about it okay? I worked really hard on them.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any lyrics to the songs I put in this chapter they both pretty much belong to Avril but I pretend Lina makes them up, even though she didn't, but that woulllld be pretty cool if she did =]**

**Chapter sixteen: I'm in love with you**

_Tony sighed and sat on the bed running his hands thru his hair. "that's exactly it" he said looking up to me with a pained expression. "I was always fine being the best friend…but that's all changed now. Ever since I kissed you that day, all I can ever think about is you Lina! Your everywhere I go! What kind of best friend am I if I cant even tell you how I really feel?" he was yelling now "I love you! that's what's changed! you need your best friend right now but all I can do is keep you at arms length away so I don't let myself take advantage at the fact that your hurting over something you wont even tell anyone about!"_

"Lina bean!" I felt myself being pushed from behind and bumped into a clothes rack taking a few dressy shirts with me. "That hurt" I mumbled and looked up to see Trix standing over me with her arms crossed.

"what's going on with you? you've been off in your own personal lala land ever since we left the house." she said sighing and reaching her hand down for me to take.

"sorry" I said as I took her hand and stood up "I've just had a lot on my mind I guess" I bent down and started picking up some clothes that had fallen. I herd Trix sigh and looked to see her lean down and pick up a few shirts I missed.

"what's going on with you bean?" she asked quietly

"nothing I swear" I answered cheerfully, if I wanted to stay with the band I needed to get over what happened back at forks. That was all in the past, this is the now. "hey isn't this cute?" I said picking up a striped grey and yellow tube dress.

"oh my god! That is so cute!" Trix squealed snatching the dress away form me and looking it over. Nessie once told me her aunt was a freak for clothes, I never told her but I think Trix had her beat. The girl practically lived and breathed fashion, it was a pretty reliable distraction.

"now we just have to find you some cute shoes to match this, I have a grey bomber jacket back at the house you can barrow" Trix was looking back at the shoe section before I realized what she was saying.

"no, no no no no!" I snatched the dress away "I meant cute for you not me"

"too late" she snatched it back and winked "lets give the fans their money's worth"

"all the concerts are free!" I complained trying to get the dress back and following her back into the shoe section.

"yeah? Well then lets make them wish they paid us for playing!" she started rummaging through heels and I knew the battle was lost. Trix usually got her way when she wanted something bad enough and from the look in her eyes she really wanted to play dress up.

"oh! I found the perfect ones!" she cried pulling out a pair of bright yellow heels.

"no heels" I said turning my back and making my way to the store exit.

"aw Lina bean! don't ruin my fun!" she whined from behind me, I just ignored her and left the store deciding that waiting outside for her was much safer to her credit card. Trix's dad was some big wig producer and her mom is a fashion designer. Although her parents were divorced she didn't live with any of them. Her mom lived in Paris and her dad in California, they both were pretty busy and spoiled her so they usually just gave her monthly allowances she spent on clothes and rent…in that order too. She liked New York during one her visit's maybe three years back and just moved here no questions asked. She ended up meeting our rival band at the time and was their lead singer. Soon Axel got to her and she suddenly wanted to be in trapnest (I saw this band name in an anime and fell in love with it sadly I didn't make it up myself) it was all uphill from there, she played piano and she had a pretty awesome voice to match that's why she took over lead vocals while I was gone.

"you know you could get robbed spacing out like that"

I looked to see Trix giving me a look, I ignored it and looked down at the bags in her hand. "I said no heels" I muttered when I spied a bag with a shoebox shape inside of it.

"trust me Bean, your going to look so good no one will be able to resist you" she beamed as she looped her arm through mines and started walking down the street. "so are you going to tell me what's up with all the sidetracking?" she asked as we made our way back to the loft.

"it's really nothing" I said not looking at her

"Lina, I'm a little blonde and a little bit immature but I know when something's wrong. I am older then you by two years you know." it was true Trix was older then both me and Tony. She was just so small and childlike you could hardly remember that minor detail.

"yeah I know" I still didn't look down at her.

"oh fine, just tell me when ever you feel like it I guess" she huffed "we better get home, the guys are going to freak that we even went out shopping with a show tonight" she pulled her arm out of mines and started digging through her purse for something.

I nodded but I could speak, the word home just felt so foreign to me. For the past few months I had been calling forks home and now I was supposed to be calling the loft home? It just didn't feel right. Home was supposed to make you feel safe yet I feel even more vulnerable then before. With Xavier out there I could be killed any minute, all it would take would be one second I wasn't paying attention for him to strike. If it wasn't for the summer sun, which is being covered my clouds at the moment, I could be a target even now as I walk down the street.

"LINA!" someone yanked my arm back and if they had pulled a little harder I could almost promise you I would have had a dislocated shoulder "what's the issue!" Trix yelled at me, I looked to see a group of people staring at us. that's when I realized we were at a cross walk and I had almost walked out into New York traffic. "are you not all there today or something! Please enlighten me as to why you almost just killed yourself!" she yelled some more.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked back up to see Nessie standing there with tears in her pretty brown eyes, I blinked and I was staring at Trix again. She had tears in her eyes but not as much as I had imagined Nessie with. God I was going crazy now.

"c'mon we're just going to take a cab since you obviously cant handle walking" she muttered wiping her eyes as she signaled for a cab.

We didn't talk the rest of the way back to the loft, I felt bad for ruining our outing. She had only wanted to take me out and help me with whatever she could and I was acting like a total spaz. I really did deserve some kind of horrible friend award that just seemed so fitting for me. We pulled up to the house and Trix paid the driver getting out the cab not bothering to take her bags. I sighed and picked them up and followed her to the loft.

"we're home!" she yelled closing the door behind me. I tried handing her the bags but she just ignored me. I didn't even bother to try again and just stomped off into mine and Tony's room. I didn't even bother knocking which would have been smart. It also would have prevented me from slamming into a some kind of solid object and go falling to the floor. The first thing I noticed about my 'solid object' was that it was really warm. I almost let my imagination get the better of me before I noticed this object was wet…and very much bare. Slowly I lifted my cheek from it and looked up into Tony's confused expression.

"um, hi?" he asked weakly

"hey…" I looked down a his chest and realized he had taken a shower I gulped as I asked my next question "um are you completely naked? Or can I um get up with out having to feel like a pervert or something"

"towel" he grinned a little and I pushed off him and closed my eyes crawling backwards out of the room. No way I was going to even check if he was telling the truth, for all I know the towel could have fallen off when I fell on him.

"whoa bean, I never took you as the forceful type" I looked back to see Axel and Gill standing there trying not to laugh. I felt my ears burn up realizing how bad this looked right now.

"yeah I never knew she was either" Tony said, I chanced a look back at him to see him grinning and securing the towel around him.

"god Tony go get dressed, what kind of person stays naked in their room?" I asked getting up and slamming the door in his face. I could hear him laughing on the other side I opted for ignoring the naked teenager in my shared room and turned to Gill and Axel.

"aw you two are so cute together" Gill teased pulling on my cheek.

"will you quit it" I smacked him away and glared at him.

"ohhhh looks like the kitty has claws" Axel grinned and poked my side "what? Hit a soft spot? you and Tony getting it on while everyone else is sleeping?"

"shut up" I pushed her away, Axel and Gill started laughing while Trix turned out of the bathroom and looked us over.

"I go to the bathroom and everyone has a party?" she asked smiling

"not a party" Axel said grinning

"more like we found out the truth" he pointed his thumb in my direction "Tony and Lina have been getting it on behind our backs"

"oh my god!" I saw her eyes grow big as she stared in shock, then she shifted her gaze to me "is that what had you so distracted all day?"

"no-"

"see? She didn't know how to tell anyone" Axel said

"would you-"

"I saw this happening a mile away" Gill said

"sto-"

"I should have guessed it" Trix said

"will you shut up!" I yelled over all of them, when I saw that they were all looking at me I continued "can all of you guys get a grip? I mean do you hear yourselves? Me and Tony? Are you joking, that's sick! I cant understand why you would even think something like that!" I huffed and started breathing heavy as I stared at all of them. "argh!" I stomped my foot and started walking out the loft. I needed to breath and I just wasn't doing it very well with all of their prying eyes, I snatched my purse on the way out and slammed the door.

What's wrong with me? Honestly. I had no clue where I was going to but I just needed to clear my head. With the whole me and Tony thing this morning then there was the me and Trix thing and now all of them ganging up on me about Tony? Cant they just let me be for a while?

I stopped and leaned against a random apartment building sighing. Why am I all over the place? Its like I cant ground myself to any one place and its really killing me. I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes and felt something drop on my forehead. I reached up and felt wet drop, then looking up at the sky, I saw rain slowly start falling around me.

"c'mon toad, lets get you out of the rain"

I felt my breath caught in my throat as I slowly turned to look at the speakers voice. He was standing there, in a plain black v-neck tee and faded dark jeans. With his beautiful curly dark brown hair, and deathly pale skin. His topaz eyes weren't smiling like they usually were.

"Mandy" I felt my throat burn while trying to say his name. I tried again and it came out even more strained. Suddenly he got blurry and I felt hot tears trail down my cheek. I slowly reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, I ignored that he was cold, that didn't matter to me now that I felt he was real. "Armando!" I cried flinging myself into his arms. "Armando Armando!" I cried even harder into his chest clutching his stone cold body as close to me possible. He was real, my big brother was really standing here after a year and a half of dream invasions he was here in the flesh. My brother, my family. I continued to cry and cry letting out all the pain I had been holding in.

From my parents death. From his disappearance. From all the hell I went through with the foster system. From being so alone for a long time. From forks, Nessie, Jake, Brady. From Juliet and Xavier. From Seth. From running away. From my band. Everything that had ever made me want to cry had made its way out on that side walk in my brothers arms.

"hey now Catalina" he was rubbing circles on my back as he held me to him "it's all okay now okay? I'm here" he whispered. I couldn't speak, my voice had completely failed me. "c'mon toad lets get you inside." he said leading me to a car parked right in front of me. He opened the back door and sat me down and closed the door. Then he was in on the other side and looked up to the drivers seat.

"lets get back to the hotel" he said. I didn't bother looking to see who he was talking to I just flung myself onto my brother and kept crying. Everything else happened to fast I don't remember how I got to the hotel room or even what hotel I was at but I found myself on a bed and Mandy still holding me to him as I cried a year and a half worth of tears.

"your going to need to calm down a little toad or we're never going to get anywhere" he whispered as my crying started slowly stopping. I nodded and started rubbing at my eyes with my sleeves.

"here use this" a feminine voice said and I looked up into the face of a beautiful woman, I recognized her as Guinevere and took the wet washcloth she was handing me.

"thank you" I whispered "its nice to finally meet you under normal circumstances" I added

"same here" she gave me a brilliant smile and even if I looked an incredible mess I smiled back "that's better, I much rather you smile then cry" she turned to my brother and as I slowly wiped my face with the washcloth I could see the unconditional love they had for each other. It was so beautiful I felt like I didn't belong there witnessing such a simple but heartfelt exchange.

"Lina, this is Guinevere" Mandy said finally looking over at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen him with.

"it's a little late for that don't you think love" she teased, I giggled a little and they both beamed at me.

"better late then never" he said taking the washcloth and finishing the job for me, it made me almost feel like a little kid. I still couldn't believe Mandy was sitting there in front of me, he was at arms length away and I wasn't even dreaming. I could even smell the Georgio Armani on him. This just all seemed to surreal.

"why'd you come for me" I blurted out. I just didn't understand, before he was dead set against coming to see me and now it wasn't an issue?

"why'd you leave forks?" he asked, I felt a pang in my heart at the reminder that I had left forks.

"I asked you first" I countered

"and? I asked you second" he retorted. I sighed giving up and felt my shoulders slump.

"I was a nuisance." I finally said trying my best to smile "I always knew I was pretty bratty I guess I just got what I deserved"

"I highly doubt that, you seemed so happy there and now your this mess I have sitting on my bed" I lightly shoved him and just felt like I pushed against a wall, more like I pushed myself back and nearly fell off the bed.

"that's going to get some getting used to" I said quietly

"lets hope not" he said, before I could question it he started talking again "okay why do you think you're a nuisance?"

"isn't it obvious?" I asked "okay I'll give you a hint, who in this room has a demented brother dead set on killing me?"

"point taken" he grumbled "but what would make you think that because of Xavier you were an inconvenience to Seth?" hearing his name made my heart ache in a way different from all the other ways.

"don't you mean to everyone in forks?" I asked trying to keep my voice under control.

"no I mean Seth" he took my hands into his cold ones and made me look in his topaz eyes "don't think I don't know the mutt imprinted on you. I've been keeping an eye on you, that means keeping an eye on him too. hell I even knew he had imprinted on you way before you even knew. Regardless the dog is pretty much as dedicated to you then another person on this planet. Me included" he grinned "I love you but I would even try and clean up your vomit like he did"

"that's right" I said looking back up at him feeling tears well up in my eyes again. "he's my imprint and he's loyal to me but that's only because he _has_ to be, Seth has no choice but to deal with everything I send his way. Its uncontrollable for him, I can almost promise you that if he had a choice he would have picked an imprint who was a little more normal then I am. I mean we are always bringing out the complete worst in each other"

"that's not completely true" Gwen said "I've seen the good times, like at the anniversary party, or the dinner in Port Angeles" she smiled at me "you two really are perfect for each other"

"we aren't" I cried rubbing my eyes "Seth didn't even want to tell me until I spazed and ran out after him. If I hadn't of done that I probably would still be in forks putting everyone in danger not knowing my supposed soul mate was over my house almost everyday"

"the kid's shy, can you blame him?" Tony asked quietly rubbing some more tears away with the washcloth "your ridiculously beautiful, your spontaneous and out going, you usually speak your mind, hate to say it Toad but you're a little intimidating in the romance department"

"sure" I mumbled imagining how I must look right now.

"Catalina, are you sure being in New York is what you want?" Gwen asked sitting on my other side "does it make you feel better?"

"no" I whispered "it feels wrong, like being here is making things worse, not only to the situation but in my heart as well" I placed my hand on my chest over my heart "something's missing and it really kills me, I just want this pain to go away."

"did it ever occur to you that maybe it Seth? Being away from him is hurting you because next to him is where you truly belong?" she said giving me a look a mom would give her daughter. It was pretty crazy considering she looked my age.

"I don't know" I answered honestly "I mean me and Seth were always together even when we were fighting. Or arguing. Or having a misunderstanding. I mean he made himself such a constant presence in my life…he was like my rock." it was like a puzzle just finished in my brain, everything clicked and my brain completely cleared. Only one thing was there in plain sight. Something that made my chest swell as I let out a sob. "I think I fell in love with him" I managed through my closing throat.

"try again toad" Tony said bringing me to his chest "you fell face first with a blindfold and earplugs" I clung to him as I realized what might be the biggest thing in my life. I had blindly fallen in love with Seth Clearwater.

"c'mon toad get some rest, you have a big concert tonight and you need to rest up for it" Mandy said picking me up and walking me to the top of the bed.

"how do you know that?" I sniffled pulling the covers over me

"what don't I know?" he asked smiling and walked out of the room with gwen smiling back at me. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

We pulled up to the club the band booked for tonight, Gwen stayed back at the hotel and Mandy was more then happy to take me out.

"I'm going to park the car and come in a little later, don't be surprised if you don't see me. I just don't want Trix or Tony to see me then I'm done for."

"okay" I said getting out the car and taking a deep breath, would they even let me play after what happened earlier?

"just go in" he called from the car I turned back and nodded taking the side entrance and walking into the basement area where bands stay until they go up. The door to the dressing room was closed and I saw a paper tapped to it with Trapnest written on it. I placed my ear against the door and could hear voices inside. I took a breath and knocked on the door, the other side got quiet and the door opened to reveal Trix all decked out in a gold and blue bikini top with a blue hoodie, ripped shorts and blue chucks.

"Catalina!" she cried throwing herself at me, I was reminded of when I first came home and she did the same thing at the air port. "god Lina! I'm so sorry! We all are! We took the joking to far, we didn't mean to make you leave and Tony even yelled at all of us which was kind of weird him being the real baby out of all of us!" she took a breath and I smiled hugging her back.

"no, I'm sorry" I said hugging her back "I was stressed out and I took everything out on you guys, you so deserve more then that from me" I said

"no its our fault" Axel said coming out and taking Trix off me as Gill helped me to my feet. Axel had on a purple and Grey checkered button up with grey cargo shorts and grey shoes. Grill was wearing a black and white checkered shirt with grey cargo pants and black and white vans.

"Axle's right" gill said dusting me off "we all know you've been stressed out lately and we weren't sensitive to that" he gave me a hug "I'm sorry"

"yeah I am too" Axel said pulling me out of Gill's grip and into our own hug.

"its okay guys" I said smiling

"its really not" Tony said stepping out the dressing room in a plain Black v-neck and khaki cargo shorts with black converses. "they all didn't understand the situation and neither did I until we accidentally went through your cell" he hugged me "don't you know running away is never a good thing?"

I pulled back and looked them all over, they all knew I had run away now. "how do you accidentally look through someone's cell?" I asked not mad, well a little mad but more curious.

"well we tried calling you" Axel said

"yeah and then you cell was going off in the house" Gill added

"and when we found it, you had like a million missed calls and voicemails and text messages" Trix said

"so we had to see what was going on, I mean your popular but having literally hundreds of missed alerts? We knew something was up" Tony finished. I nodded and looked at all their awaiting gazes.

"lets talk about this inside" I said pushing them all into the dressing room. The music had started upstairs, so that meant another band was playing and then it was our two sets. I closed the door and looked at everyone in the room.

"wish I had dressed up more for this" I said looking down at my menudo tee and ripped jeans. "I don't even think I want to play with you guys tonight looking this bummy"

"taken care of!" Trix said jumping up and running to the closet and pulling out a zip up bag and shoe box "I didn't just buy you this outfit for anything, and I figured I would bring it chancing that you would actually show up"

"aw thanks Trix" I said taking the clothes "let me change real quick then we can talk" I said running into the dressing room's bathroom. It was the same grey and yellow striped tube dress we had seen at the store earlier and the yellow pumps with the grey bomber jacket she promised would match perfectly, which it did. After I was dressed I stepped out and Gill gave me a wolf howl.

"don't you look tasty" he grinned when I started blushing.

"quit it" Tony said whacking him upside the head the he turned to me and smiled "you look great" I nodded my thanks and sat down in front of everyone.

"okay first off I need to tell you that I cant tell you everything, not that I don't want to. Its just not my place to say." they all reluctantly nodded "do you guys believe in soul mates?"

After a brief story about me and Seth meeting and Jacob sending me away taking out imprinting, vampires, and werewolves they were all staring at me wide eyed.

"so you left this guy you totally love because his friend was a huge dick!" Trix all but yelled "you should have just kicked his friends ass and-"

"trapnest your up in two minutes" a guy who worked the stage crew said suddenly outside the door.

"we'll finish this later" Trix said in her serious voice I nodded and followed them all up to the stage.

"Lina bean, we're going to be doing that song you wrote us a few days ago" Tony said as we all stood on the side of the stage.

"really?" I asked excited "thanks so much" I gave him a hug

"anytime," he frowned "its too bad you never put some lyrics to that melody you had us all rehearse, it would have been fun to play it tonight too, give everyone two new songs by you" I shrugged and turned to the stage. We were up next, the lights went out and we all shuffled onto the stage while the crowd cheered.

"Trapnest! Trapnest! Trapnest!"

I felt adrenaline run through my veins with their rising voices, If there was anything I loved doing most it was performing. The lights turned on and the whole crown erupted in an even louder cheer if that was possible.

"how you guys doing tonight?" I yelled into the mic. They all cheered again and I smiled "well as you all know we're Trapnest, I want you guys to give it up to Trix for being an awesome vocalist for the band while I was gone!"

"we love you Trix" I heard a few people yell, Trix beamed and took a dramatic bow.

"now are you guys ready for a new song!" I asked and surprise surprise they cheered again. I smiled and signaled for everyone to start. This song was personal and I really wanted to share it with everyone.

Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

By the time I was done with the song I felt relived, I needed to get it off my chest and I felt a whole lot better now that I have. I even felt inspired. I knew exactly what I was going to do. Before I could look back a woman in the crowed caught my attention. She was small and pixie like, with short brown spiked hair. She had dark eyes and she was staring at me intently but also like she was confused over something. I ignored the look and turned to Tony.

"play the melody I made you guys learn" I said smiling "just remembered I had lyrics for it" he nodded and I smiled. Tony trusted me more then anyone else, it was risky adlibbing a song but he knew I could handle it. He started the melody and I smiled, this song was for Seth. Where ever he was it was for him.

"we have another new song for you guys cause our fans just rock like that!" I yelled into the mic laughing when the all yelled in gratitude.

I looked away then I look back at you  
You try to say things that you can't undo  
If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
Today is the day, I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one I'll be with till the end  
When I come undone, you bring me back again  
Back under the stars, back into your arms

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

I did, I completely loved Seth with my whole heart and saying it out loud just made it all the more real. I smiled and even got teary eyed when the whole crown erupted in the biggest cheer I had heard all night. They were all just so awesome. I bowed and absorbed my moment in the limelight. Maybe in my next life I'll be a famous pop star.

We all started piling off the stage and when I gave the crowd one more look I felt my heart skip a few beats. There in the doorway walking in was Seth, he was here. In New York. Did he know I was here? Of course he did! He had to! Why else would he be here? I smiled and ran to the dressing room. When I opened the door they all cheered for me, I was stunned for a second and smiled. These guys were just awesome.

"those lyrics really spoke to the heart bean" Trix said walking up to me smiling. I hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I only hope he was able to hear some of it"

She pulled back shocked "he's here? soul mate guy? In the crowd?" I felt my heart swell and I beamed looking like a total idiot while nodding. "what are you even doing here! Go get your man!" she yelled pushing me out the room. I didn't need to be told twice before I ran up and into the club area. I started looking all around for him, I just needed to catch a glimpse of him and I would be calm. Just knowing that he was here was doing wonders for me and seeing him would make that ten times better. I don't know what I'm going to do when I hug him, I might go into cardiac arrest. I smiled looking and looking until I caught the back of a ridiculously tall, and abnormally buff Quileute.

"Seth" I called but my voice got lost in the music. Why was he in the corner? It didn't make any sense. I shoved my way through the crowd and I could see more and more of him. It really was him, I knew it in my heart. Something happened as I got closer to him in his dark corner, two small feminine hands wrapped around him. Now that I looked at it he was hunched over something. My face flushed with embarrassment, but I couldn't stop my feet from moving forward. I slowly rounded around them staying hidden behind a layer of dancers. When I could see exactly what they were doing I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, they were holding each other very close, tightly…and he was whispering into her ear. I didn't know I was crying until a dancer looked at me and asked if I was all right.

It wasn't even the fact that he was hugging her, it was the simple fact that he was hugging her the same way he hugged me the first day he told me I was important to him on my birthday **(see chapter 5) **

Suddenly my vision went black, I almost expected to be unconscious but instead I noticed something cold was placed over my eyes.

"don't look" Armando whispered in my ear gently pulling me away. Of all the times I was grateful to my brother I was most grateful now. He let go of my eyes when I felt him turn me around and placed his arm over my shoulder leading me out the club. I felt my hot tears fall almost as if they were draining more like dripping. Nothing registered in my head as we walked by dancers and people. When we were outside the cold summer night air didn't faze to me and when I bumped into something I didn't check to see what it was. I just wanted to go, get away, I wanted to die….

**Seth's POV**

I walked into the club looking around for her, Alice had called saying she had found her after we looked through so many clubs. Apparently Nessie, Jake and Brady were already here and Edward was on his way with Bella.

My blood was pumping, Alice even let me listen to her singing just to prove it was her. I knew that voice anywhere and it motivated me even more to make everything right with her. I was going to have my Catalina back in my arms tonight.

I didn't see Nessie or the others but spied Alice in a corner. I mad my way to her smiling.

"where is she?" I asked excitedly. Alice was just standing there covering her nose and she looked stiff as a board. "what's wrong?" I asked

"bar fight" she managed "one of them was bleeding" she looked up at me and I could see her eyes were pitch black

"Jesus Alice!" I said stepping in front of her to cover everyone from her view, this was not good. She was being tempted, and where the hell was Nessie, Jake and Brady!

"I don't think I can control myself Seth" she chokes out "I'm about to break" I didn't the only thing I could and restrained her. I tried to make it look natural considering it wouldn't look so good holding such a small woman to a wall.

"its okay" I whispered "you've been doing so good Alice, you wont break you have way too much will power for that"

"I'm sorry" she said holding on to me tightly I knew she was only trying to help contain herself so I didn't say anything.

"just think about it" I whispered "if you do loose control do you think Carlisle will ever let you go shopping again?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess your-"

"what the hell did you do!" Edwards voice suddenly rang out. Both me and Alice jumped and stared at him confused, what was he talking about? He must have been reading our minds because he sighed and shook his head.

"she just left the club…crying" he said looking at me sadly. I felt my blood run cold crying? "yes crying" Edward answered my mental question "she saw you and slice in the corner and misinterpreted it as you and her being…intimate"

"what?" I yelled "why the hell would she think that!"

"think about it, you were in a corner embracing another woman and whispering in her ear. What else would she think?" he said calmly.

"where did she walk to?" I asked getting ready to run after her.

"she didn't walk, she was being lead…by another vampire I didn't recognize, Seth she was thinking about dying"

that's when I hit the boiling point, I pushed by everyone in my way and ran out the door looking for her, Catalina was not going to be TOUCHED! If I had anything to say about it! I caught a glimpse of her in a passing car. Edward was right, she was crying. It hurt my heart so much to know I was the one who cause her such tears. I didn't give a second thought before I made a run for the car…

**that's the end of this chapter guys! Wow I wrote a lot! Way more then I planned haha I hope you guys like it! And I have even awsomer news! I was thinking about doing a sequel, I have an idea how I plan on ending this one (not anytime soon haha) and I'm already planning out the sequel so tell me what you think kay? Thanks for reading!**


	17. until you wake up

**Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter =] you guys are awesome. As I said last chapter I was thinking about doing a sequel for this story and I'm 95 percent sure I will be. I think I'm going to be posting about seven more chapters in this story but don't quote me. Anyway I ended last chapter a bit mean so no super long author's note.**

**Chapter seventeen: until you wake up**

I wiped away more of my tears, they kept blurring my vision and they were getting downright aggravating. Everything was aggravating. Me being stupid enough to believe that somehow Seth had magically found me and was going to take me back home with him and everything would be fine and dandy. I should have known he had given up on me after I left, really…who would want an imprint as defected as me? I felt more tears fall and started rubbing at my eyes fiercely. I need to take my mind off of things so I looked out the window.

We were speeding through New York towards the hotel, in this situation I usually would have told Mandy to slow down but I don't really care much right now. I felt something vibrating and pulled my cell out my pocket, the last name I expected to see popped up on the caller ID. Jake, I ignored the call and switched my cell off.

"Gwen went by the loft while you guys were on stage today" Mandy said out of nowhere. I looked up at him questioningly, "she went to go pick up your things, Xavier knew you were here so we need to get you out of New York"

"how did you know he knew?" I croaked

"Gwen went looking through his mind last night, or at least tried to. He's somehow managed to block her off through the years but last night she was able to make out that he knew where you were." he turned down a street and I slammed against the door.

"Jeeze watch it" I mumbled rubbing my arm "this isn't the way to the hotel" I said seeing that were driving out of the city area.

"we're not risking Xavier finding you, I booked us a flight tomorrow night for Greece, we're going to be staying at the house until it's time to go" he glanced over at me trying to see my reaction.

"but…I thought the house was sold" I asked shocked, Debbie had told me about six moths after the murder my old house had been sold.

"it was," Mandy grinned "I bought it"

I was quiet the rest of the drive to the house. We pulled onto a highway ramp and drove for about forty five minute in quietness. I couldn't believe over a year after what happened I was going back to my house. My old house where everything was perfect and the only thing I had to worry about was if I was going to junior prom with Tony or try and find another date.

As soon as we started pulling up the winding road I was feeling anxious. The house was secluded and we didn't have neighbors for about a mile but it wasn't scary or anything, actually the house was cozy. As we pulled up I noticed the lights were on and all the shades were drawn.

"Gwen's already here?" I asked not getting out of the car just yet.

"yeah, she headed over here with your stuff." he answered. We both just sat in the car not saying a word, it wasn't abnormal for me and Mandy to not talk to each other. We both were comfortable in our silence, it's been that way since we were little.

"I want your cell" he said suddenly

"what for?" I asked pulling it out and handing it to him next thing I know Armando broke my cell in half right before my eyes then tossed it out the window. "what the hells your problem!" I yelled jumping out the car and running to the remains of my poor phone.

"I cant risk you calling anyone Xavier can track you with." Mandy was standing next to the car with his arms crossed over his chest. "we have the advantage over him now and I refuse to put you in any danger"

"so you break my phone!" I cried that was my last connection to forks. Now even if I had wanted to I couldn't call anyone… "your such a jerk!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stomped over to him and punched his shoulder which hurt me more then it hurt him "damnit Mandy you cant just come in and takeover my life because you think it's the right thing to do! I mean Greece? Do you even know Greek? You didn't even ask me if it was okay!"

"stop acting like you know what your talking about" he yelled back taking my wrist in his iron grip, I flinched slightly at the pain from his tight hold. "I'm doing all of this to protect you now stop acting like a kid and do what I tell you to!" then he started dragging me up the stairs towards the front door.

"no! I don't want to go in!" I yelled pulling my hand back "I want to go back to the loft! I don't care anymore! Let Xavier kill me I rather die then stay prey to him! It's just going to happen again a few years from now anyway!" I screamed as Armando dragged me up the steps to the house. I yanked back my wrist again but this time Mandy gripped my hand tighter and a sickening crack was heard.

We both stopped and he looked down at my hand that hung limp in his grip, as soon as I realized what had happened the pain shot up my arm like fire. I cried as Mandy let go of my hand and I fell to my knees clutching my hand to my chest.

"oh god Lina I'm sorry" he said

"love we should get her in, I will treat the break" Gwen said suddenly next to him. I cried out loud like a five year old who cut her knee. I never imagined breaking a bone could possibly hurt this much. Mandy scooped me up and started carrying me up the stairs, I cried against him until we got inside and they say me down on the kitchen counter. Tears were still rolling down my face as Gwen examined my hand with Mandy standing not to far away with a guilty expression.

"okay Catalina, I'm going to have to set this before I can splint it" Gwen said looking back at Mandy "love it would be best if you held her from moving."

Mandy walked over and gently but firmly took hold of me as Gwen started getting ready to set my wrist. "no don't!" I yelled with more tears running down my face

"it has to be done sweetie" Gwen said apologetically

"please please don't!" I cried against Mandy

"it would be better if you didn't look" Gwen said and then she yanked on my wrist, it happened so fast I almost didn't know I was screaming until the ear piercing sound reached my ears, at the same time a loud crash registered in my brain as well. I was suddenly being yanked out of the house and before I was out the now shattered sliding glass door I caught a glimpse of russet and sandy colored wolves lunging at Gwen and Mandy.

"no! stop!" I cried but I was speeding away from the house, I looked down to see I had been tossed over a familiar shoulder. "Brady let me down!" I screamed slamming on his back and forgetting my broken wrist. I cried and held onto my hand.

"let her go you idiot your hurting her!" I looked up to see Nessie running behind me and the same bronze haired man I had seen a few months back when I had a fever. Brady stopped and placed me on the ground, I looked at both my best friend and my closest guy friend I had made in Forks with tears in my eyes. Before I could say I word I could hear Gwen scream my brothers name from inside the house.

"Armando!" I yelled pushing by everyone

"Lina you cant go in there" Nessie said as I tried to run by her, I had always imagined that if I ever got to see Nessie again I would be running into her arms and not trying to run out of them.

"what's Seth thinking!" I yelled struggling some more "why's he trying to hurt Mandy!"

"Renesmee your mutt and Seth seemed to have made a mistake. She was never in any harm in the house" the bronze haired man said "I will go straighten things out" and he was gone in an instant. Nessie still held onto me as I struggled to get to the house but her grip on me was solid, I was so determined to get to Mandy and Gwen I had forgotten about my broken wrist until Nessie grabbed it in an attempt to keep me down.

"ow! Will everyone stay the hell away from the hand!" I yelled, both Nessie and Brady took a step back from me with their hands up in a surrendering position. I took their hesitation as an opportunity and ran up to the house.

"your dad's so going to kill you" Brady laughed behind me. Running up the stairs I could still hear things breaking in the house I didn't want to run around the back to the broken doors so I opted for the front door. Would Mandy hurt Seth? I know he already doesn't like him from the dreams and everything that happened at the club. I stopped at the front door with my hand on the door knob, what's Seth even doing here after what happened at the club? Where was his little mini model?

"Armando no!" I heard Gwen scream from inside I gathered up all my courage and turned the knob bursting into the house. Everything after that happened so fast I didn't know what was happening until I was laying on my back my arm feeling like it was pulled out of its socket and no breath in my lungs.

"Catalina! Shit!" Mandy was standing over me and so were Nessie's dad, Gwen, and Jake. I still couldn't pull any breath into my lungs I felt like I was drowning. The last thing I remember was running into the house and finding Mandy with his back towards me broken glass all over the floor. I made a run to stop him from what every he was going to do but once I got a hand on his shoulder he grabbed me and flung me over onto the floor with such force I was winded.

"what the hell were you thinking letting her up here?" I heard Nessie's dad yelling

"daddy! She's bleeding"

From what I could see that's when the whole room broke into a panic everyone was surounding me trying to find where I was bleeding. I didn't know I was bleeding I was more worried at the fact that the air I was getting was small and not at all helping. I suddenly felt like I was chocking and started coughing.

"Lina I'm so sorry you came out of now where I-" Mandy was trying to apologize? That idiot I know he didn't mean it. I don't have and strength to tell him that though.

"she's coughing up blood! She's got a punctured lung lift her up" Nessie's dad said and I was lifted into a pair of warm arms I turned to glance at Jakes freaked out expression.

"oh god" he mumbled, sitting up gave me more breath so I took advantage of it.

"give it to me strait doc" I managed in Jake's shoulder "you think your going to put a band aid on me your sadly mistaken" I coughed and saw blood on jakes shirt "those thing suck to take off" I winked looking up and smiling at Mandy.

"Brady do something she's delirious!" Nessie cried holding onto her father, I really need to know that guys name. Nessie's father is really getting long even for thinking.

"my name is Edward, very nice to meet you formally Catalina" I couldn't breath again so I opted to a thumbs up. I'm way to tired to be thinking about anything right now.

"we're going to have to pull it out" Brady said "it's more dangerous in her then out of her and at least then we can drain some of the blood in her lung"

"no" Gwen said "if we pull it out now its like signing a death certificate, she will bleed out and die"

"leaving it in there is killing her faster!" Brady said impatiently. Haha either way death is in their sentence…god I really don't think you want me up there. I'm totally being serious like I'll have such a fit the devil will be happy I'm not down there. I cant die until I've…until…until I told Seth that even though he was all close with that super perfect pixie woman I still and will always love him. It brought tears to my eyes if I'm going to die I want to see him. I want Seth.

"Seth is trying to phase right now," Edward said "he was there when it happened he wants to phase so he would be of more use but his emotions are to erratic to do so"

That jerk! I'm going to die and he's going to have a fit! that's it! I arched my back and sucked in as much breath as I possibly could and screamed.

"SETH IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW I'M SO HAUNTING YOUR ASS WHEN I DIE-" I started choking and spit up some more blood onto Jake's shirt. Are you serious! Here I was getting ready to die from an Xavier attack but nooooo Catalina cant die a normal way. Nope not me I have to be the only idiot who runs in during a supernatural freak fight and think I cant do something about it.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone stomping towards us, I slowly looked up to see Seth glaring at me while he advanced on me.

"your not going to die so don't say stupid things like that" he all but yelled at me. Everyone started yelling at him and getting on him for being to irrational at a time like this but I just smiled and winked at him.

"it got you here didn't it?" I whispered feeling a bit woozy now.

"I guess it did" he smiled a little and wiped something off the corner of my mouth with his thumb, most likely blood.

"what do you think?" I coughed a little more "I was all dolled up and you haven't even told me how good I look"

"guess I was too dazzled by your beauty I could even register how awesome you looked or I would go into super imprint mode or something" he said sadly, no Seth shouldn't be sad. I could see tears in his eyes but everything was slowly getting colder and dimming around me.

"to late" I rested my head on jakes shoulder "you owe me ice-cream" everything faded into black now. I couldn't hear or see anything and it didn't even feel like I could feel anything. Like I was floating in nothingness.

"_forgive him" _

_I jumped and turned to see a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She had on a beautiful Victorian wedding dress and her dark brown hair was pulled up into a fancy up-do. But her eyes were what pulled me in, they were a piercing green and they were breathtaking against her Carmel colored skin. I knew who she was with just one look._

"_Juliet" she smiled and nodded "forgive who?" I asked remembering her statement._

"_Xavier is really is a kind man" she said clutching onto her dress "he treated me with love and care everyday we were together" her smiled turned sad "we were both very much in love. Please don't hold any of this against him"_

"_am I hearing this right?" I asked shocked "your telling me to forgive the guy that's tried killing me and succeeded killing you and all our other reincarnates?"_

"_Xavier is lost" she said "he thinks what he's doing will bring me out faster. You've all have been similar to me but none of you have been the me he wants. He's only trying to hasten the process"_

"_so let the guy kill me?" I yelled_

"_no"! she answered quickly "I just wish you would…give him a chance. See the Xavier that I feel in love with and he might think he see's me through you. He wouldn't kill you then"_

_I was frozen in place, she wanted me to pretend to love Xavier so he wouldn't kill me. That's sick, I wouldn't ever be able to do it and besides I have Seth. don't I? he seemed pretty interested in me slowly dying I guess so does that mean he dropped the perfect pixie? I felt tears well up in my eyes, even if Seth had feelings for someone else he will forever be number one to me. _

"_I wouldn't be able to do that" I whispered feeling a lump in my throat "because there's someone that I love too. My soulmate"_

"_Xavier is our only soulmate" she stated stubbornly _

"_no Xavier could never be my soulmate" I wiped away my tears "because Seth has my heart and there's no taking it back from that guy" I laughed thru my tears._

"_I see" she shook her head "then maybe its not your turn yet"_

"_what's that supposed to mean?" I asked_

"_its not you" she said sadly "I'm waiting for the one who will end this cycle I thought it was you but I was mistaken"_

"_what does that mean?" I asked getting pissed off "that I'm really dead? Its going to happen all over again! what about Seth! He'll be heart broken! We're soulmates he will want to die without me!"_

"_if your really soulmates then won the wait for you to get reincarnated and since it will be the same soul he will love you again?" she asked walking away from me._

"_get back here Juliet! I don't want to die!" I screamed "I have to tell Seth I love him! I cant die! I wont!"_

"I wont!" I yelled jumping out of whatever bed I was in. I hissed and felt a pain in my shoulder and back. I looked to see my hand in an orange cast, where the hell am I? I stared panicking and suddenly a whole bunch of annoying beeping started up. I looked to see a bunch on monitors going off and suddenly a door swung open and doctor and a few nurses came running in.

"oh Mrs. Lopez I see your awake" the doctor said walking over to me (I don't remember giving Lina a last name ":\ is I did its Lopez now haha)

"how long have I been out?" I asked groggily

"about three days" he said flashing a light and asking me to follow it "you lost a lot of blood and your body was under a lot of stress it was exhausted to say in the least when you were brought here"

"where's everybody?" I asked looking around

"yes, your very large entourage were asked to stay in the waiting room while you rested, I'll tell them your up I'm sure everyone will be excited" he said walking out.

No sooner had he left was my room filled with three ridiculously tall and buff native Americans. Three amazingly beautiful vampires and one pretty awesome looking Nessie. Armando was the first one to approach me,, guilt written all over his face.

"don't come near me if your going to be guilt tripping yourself the whole time" I said crossing my free arm over my cast.

"Catalina, this is all my faul-"

"oh shut up" I cut him off smiling "lets call it payback for when I pushed you down the slopes two years ago and you broke you leg"

Mandy looked me over and sighed "your such an idiot" he said and hugged me

"has he been this sappy the whole time?" I asked Gwen over his shoulder, she smiled and nodded "you should have just hit him" Mandy pulled back and stepped back next to his mate smiling at me. Brady stepped forward and ruffled my hair,

"you look a mess" he said grinning

"you want to give me a sponge bath doctor?" I joked

"haha the way you smell? I think every guy would pass on that offer" I playfully punched him. It was really good to have him back in my life. Suddenly Jake stepped out and he had an even guiltier face then Mandy had, when he kneeled down next to my bed and took my hands in his I was shocked but when he opened his big mouth I could have died.

"can you ever forgive me for sending you away?" he asked "I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart, if it wasn't for me none of this would ever of happened and you would probably be at home"

I almost smiled but I opted for pulling my pillow out from behind me with my good hand and smashing it into his face "you ever do that again and I'm going to make vampires seem like cookies compared to me"

He laughed and looked up at me "am I forgiven?"

"duh" I said smiling, suddenly I was pulled into Nessie's embrace and she was crying into my shoulder "Ness it all okay now" I said stroking her hair

"its not Lina" she cried "you're my first friend and this is the mess my life style has gotten you into" Nessie pulled away and looked me in the eyes "could we ever be friends after all this is over?"

I laughed in her face which earned me plenty of stares from everyone in the room I pulled Nessie into a one arm hug and grinned "aren't we friends now?" I asked she just nodded and buried her face into my chest. Edward gave me a grateful smile and I just gave him a goofy grin. I slowly looked up to Seth and felt over whelmed after everything that happened what should I say to him? I cant even think of speaking to him with everyone here listening.

"everyone I think we need to give Seth and Catalina a moment" Edward said winking at me.

"I don't think I want her-"Mandy started but Gwen just started pushing him out the room

"no budding in love" she said smiling at me.

Soon it was just me and Seth staring at each other, he was way on the other side of the room. I didn't like all this distance between us so I patted the spot on the bed next to me, I even scooted over some so he had room. Seth slowly made his way over to me and when he was about to get into the bed with me I put my hand up.

"wait" I said hoarsely "first you have to answer something before I can let you get closer. Seth just nodded and I gulped "that woman in the club…do you, like her more then me?" I was suddenly pulled into his gentle and firm grip, the kind I couldn't get out of even if I really wanted to.

"there will never ever be a person on this earth I could ever feel more for then you Catalina" I felt the tears prickle at my eyes, aw damnit and here I thought I wasn't going to cry "it was Nessie's aunt I was trying to keep her contained to one area she-"

"Shh" I said shakily "you don't have to explain, I believe you" Seth pulled back and wiped my tears away but it was pretty useless because they just kept falling. "I was actually really scared" I whispered looking up into his warm brown eyes. They were glazed a bit but I couldn't confirm it because he started speaking.

"yeah I was pretty scared too" he said pulling me back into his safe embrace "I thought I was actually going to loose you forever Lina, do you know how completely lost I was for that instant we thought we lost you?" his grip tightened around me and I felt my heart swell "I couldn't imagine life without your smiling face in it. I was ready to just leave you in New York and Never see you again if it was going to save your life"

I reached up with my good and held onto his shirt "you see that just wouldn't have worked out for me" I cried, when I planned on confessing I planned on it being so romantic but I was a blubbering mess right now. "because I could never live without the person I love most by my side" I felt him tense up and pull back to look into my eyes again.

"what did you say?" he asked completely taken off guard

"I said I love you stupid" I cried "it's embarrassing don't make me say it again!" Seth started smiling like I just told him he had just won infinite happiness. that's when his lips slowly met mines and my whole world exploded into fireworks. I was on a million cloud nine's all at once and it was only me and Seth who existed in this universe. Only me and Seth, with his stupid tendencies and his really awesome smile, and his super sweet side that I cant believe a single person can contain. He had to be the most kind hearted guy in the whole entire planet and he was mines. I pulled back slowly at the same time he did and smiled feeling exhausted "can you stay here until I fall asleep?" I asked laying back and pulling him with me so I could get comfortable.

"I'll do you one better" he whispered kissing the top of my head "I'll stay here until you wake up"

** they so kissed! That was so cute! Finally their together! Muahaha lets see how long they can keep this going lmao anyway reviews pleaseee!**


	18. On Trix

**Super duper late on the update I was swarmed with make up work and finals for school and couldn't keep up with them but now luckily I have been out for a while but sadly I have summer school =\ blahhhhh but I am so ready to post the next chapter I have so many of you waiting for! And! It is confirmed there IS going to be a sequel for The hunted. XD I even have a title for it The Found I'm still trying to stretch this story out as much as I can though… **

**Chapter eighteen: On Trix**

Seth was true to his word and was sleeping right next to me when I woke up again. He looked uncomfortable trying not to touch my broken wrist, he'd probably crush it if he rolled over on it. I yawned and stretched and stared back up at his perfect face. He was here with me and that feeling of missing something was completely gone, its so surreal knowing the piece of myself I felt I was missing was this guy laying with me right here. The door slowly opened and I reluctantly took my eyes away from my Seth.

"Lina bean!" Trix cried running into the room pulling Seth out the bed so she could take his place on the bed next to me crying into my chest. "what the hell is your deal Bean! You disappeared on us the other night and go completely missing! We even filed a missing persons repot until the hospital called saying you were in a car crash or something!" she wailed into my chest. Nessie, Axel, and Gill soon followed into the room and Nessie smiled at me "I found your friends and thought you'd like to see them" I gave her a grateful nod.

"calm down Trix" Gill said looking at the floor "who's the pedophile?"

"pedophile?" I asked looking as Seth sleepily stood up and rubbed his eyes after his very rude awakening.

"I have to agree with Gill on this one" Axel said eyeing Seth "he looks well in his twenties to be getting all cuddly with MY Lina Bean"

"your Lina?" Seth asked glaring at Axel now fully awake.

"yeah my Lina old man" Axel said crossing her arms "I've had dibs on her for years now, I MAY have given her up to Tony considering he has seniority but not you. You're a new comer so Lina's mines bud" and she poked his chest. Now that Seth had a good look at her he was totally confused he looked up at me and pointed down at Axel.

"it's a chick isn't it?" he asked me I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing at the honest confusion playing on his face and the rage boiling through Axel. Soon enough Trix and Nessie joined me in laughing and Gill followed not to long after.

"its not funny" Axel yelled

"hey look at it this way," Trix laughed "if you don't get to close to anyone you actually could pull off being a guy" I was dying by this time and Gill was making his way to the floor with how much he was laughing and Nessie was holding onto the chair.

"did I miss the party?" somebody asked suddenly interrupting the laughing. I looked to the door to see Tony standing there with the biggest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen, there was even quite a few get-well balloons following him.

"Tony what the hell? Did you buy the whole gift store?" Trix asked jumping up and helping him with the balloons.

"I might have gotten carried away" he laughed putting the flowers on the table next to my bed. I stole a glance at Seth and he didn't look to happy at all the gifts Tony had brought me. even Nessie was giving me a questioning glance. "so how are you feeling Catalina?" he asked standing next to the bed.

"I'm fine" I answered smiling "noting horribly wrong with me I still have all my organs and no added appendages, if anything I'm dying to get out of this room" I made a move to get off the bed but a very warm hand took my hand in his.

"I don't think you should be walking around" Seth said leaning down to look me in the eye. God this guy was awesome, I just beamed at him.

"I'm fine really" I took hold of his hand now so we both could equally hold each others hand. "I really just want to head to the food court or something, I feel like a couch potato"

"I don't like the idea" he said looking me over skeptically.

"so? You don't have too just be there to make sure I don't hurt myself" I said wrapping my arms around his one huge arm careful of my cast.

"do you want me to go?" Tony asked looking at my arms around Seth's, I gave Seth a reassuring grip and shook my head

"it's okay I think Seth's got it under control" I said and started for the door dragging Seth with me. I could see Nessie smiling from her corner in the room and Axel glaring at Seth. Soon enough me and Seth were walking down the bright white hallways of the hospital walking in a comfortable silence. The silence didn't last long when we were both in the elevator alone going down to the food court.

"are you sure it was okay to ditch Tony like that?" Seth asked quietly "I know you both have been living together since you've been here I understand if you, you know are an item or something" I looked up to se Seth looking away from me. I pulled both my hands away from his and crossed my arms…not an easy task with a cast but I did it and glared up at him.

"what kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked grinning when he looked down at me confused. "stupid" I mumbled leaning into him and inhaling his sent. Pine trees and sea salt, not a combination that sounds good but on him it smells like heaven. "I told you last night that I love you didn't I?" with that Seth raised his arms and incased me in his warm and safe embrace.

"I keep preying that it wasn't a dream" he whispered into my hair slowly stroking it.

"it wasn't, pinky promise" I said smiling up at him, Seth gave me my favorite smile and I turned into mush right there in his arms.

"I love you Catalina Lopez" he said placing one of his super warm hands on my cheek.

"yeah I know" I joked smiling up at him "and I love you Seth Clearwater" his smile broadened if that was possible and he leaned down slowly until our lips met and once again my world was thrown into a firework frenzy. It almost felt even better then the first kiss we shared up in my room last night. Standing there in Seth's arms kissing it hit me, this guy here, this awesomely sweet and bipolar guy here holding onto me really is my one true soulmate. The thought sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

"whoa! Lets keep it G rated!"

A voice boomed and I jumped looking to see the doors open with Jake and Brady standing there grinning from cheek to cheek. I half expected Seth to pull back but he only held me closer to him and grinned back at the guys.

"can I help if my imprint is so completely irresistible?" he asked making me blush and turn my head into his chest. Oh god, I've done it, I've turned into one of those blushing idiot girls in love!

"lucky her brother isn't here to hear you say that" Brady said as we walked off the elevator toward the café both pack member walking with us "he'd kill you for sure this time"

Seth shrugged and I looked up at him "what does he mean?" I asked

"uhh lets say your brother doesn't…tolerate me as much as he does the rest of the pack" he answered rubbing the back of his head with the arm that wasn't securing me to his side.

"and why not?" I ordered not particularly liking the fact that my brother doesn't like my Seth.

"Seth totally kicked his ass back at the house" Brady laughed clapping a hand on Seth's shoulders "and then he spilled the beans about you two being total Imprints and that brother of yours wanted to rip Seth's head clean off his body"

I looked up at Seth asking with my eyes if it was true and he sheepishly looked away "well then it's obvious me and Mandy need to have a talk" I said

"don't worry about it" Seth said grinning "I can handle anything he throws at me"

"yeah that's right" Brady laughed walking ahead of us into the café and starting to pile food onto a trey. I looked back at Seth but he just shrugged it off and lead me to the trey's and we started packing food on to them.

"you know I should have come to visit you sooner," Brady said from in front of the jello "this place has way more food then back at your house that and there's not a huge hole in the back where the door is supposed to be"

"you didn't care enough to come visit me?" I asked in mock hurt "and I thought we were friends"

"take it easy on him Lina" Jake said from the checkout line "me and your brother have been doing a lot of talking these past few days and Brady has just been a good little boy and stayed behind with me"

"where is Mandy?" I asked looking around thinking I'd catch a glimpse of him

"you know your brother is a night owl" Seth said nudging me and looking over at the checkout lady who was listening to our whole conversation I got the hint and nodded packing some cookies, jello, milk and a chocolate muffin on my trey. "that's not a real breakfast" Seth nuzzled his nose into my hair sending shivers down my spine, in my momentary distraction he had managed to place a plate of waffles and remove my cookies on my trey.

"not fair" I pouted snatching a cookie and stuffing it in my mouth grinning at him in my small feat. Seth gave me my favorite smile and put his arm around my waist leading me to the checkout line. Soon enough we were all set and paid and made out way back up to my room where my band was waiting for me. Or at least that's what I thought until we were outside the room and we could hear yelling coming from inside. Jake was the first in the room considering one of the voices yelling surprisingly was Nessie's. what I saw when I finally got in the room could have been classified as funny…almost.

Gill and Axel were holding Nessie away from Trix who was being held back by Tony. They both were reaching for each other and looked like they were ready to bite each other's head off. In Nessie's case it was quite literal.

"what's going on here?" Jake ordered in his alpha voice.

"Lina bean you need to cut it to this chick strait" Trix yelled looking past Jake and pointing at Nessie "tell her who your best friend is! Me right! Since like forever!"

"her name's Cat!" Nessie yelled trying to break free of the twin's grip "and everyone knows I'm her best friend!"

"maybe in that rural town with a population of zero she was but we're in the big city now Hun, I got dibs" Trix crossed her arms and glared at Nessie. Now for Nessie who doesn't have much experience with other people never mind fighting with other people I was surprised by her next comment.

"did it ever occur to you that she only befriended you because she felt sorry for you?" she hissed. I saw Trix's face burn red and I almost fell to the floor when Nessie gave a satisfied smirk. The whole room was frozen in shock as the two stared blankly at each other.

"that's enough Renesmee" I said looking over at her. Honestly it disappointed me the way she was acting, it was like this was some kind of territory war.

"but-" she tried speaking

"I think you should go for a walk and cool off" I suggested, Nessie pulled back as if I had just slapped her.

"no I'll go" Trix said lowering her head and pushing past us who had come into the room. I tried grabbing for her but she pulled away and rushed out the door. Before I could even move to follow her Brady left after her. Why the hell is he chasing after a girl he doesn't even know? I moved to follow when Seth took my good hand and stopped me, I stared up at him confused and he just shook his head. I looked back at Nessie.

"mind telling me what the hell happened while I was gone?" I snapped looking at her. Nessie just glared at me and crossed her arms looking away from me.

"I don't know why don't you go ask your _best_ friend?" she hissed I placed my trey down and crossed the room and forced her to look at me.

"stop acting like a baby, what exactly happened with my best friend?" I asked but Ness just pulled away.

"I thought I was your best friend!" she cried with tears in her eyes. Looking her over it all clicked in my head. Nessie who never had friends aside from her family and pack was jealous, of Trix she didn't understand that you could have more then one best friend. I could stop the giggle that escaped my lips, that's all it took for Nessie to shriek and turn away to the door.

"Seth stop her please" I asked and he just stepped into her path, Nessie wasn't going anywhere. She tried fighting off Seth but it wasn't any use. I sat on my bed and smiled at Nessie. Then looked around at everyone else "you guys mind giving us some privacy?"

"leaving right now" Gill said bolting out of the room

"don't have to ask me twice" axel said following her brother out. Tony just smiled and walked out quietly. Seth smiled at me and I nodded and he walked out only Jake stayed by the door looking us over.

"I meant you too Jake" I said and giggled when he looked shocked.

"what? But she's MY imprint." he countered

"and? This is girl talk buddy now out" I ordered pointing to the door. Jake didn't move for a few seconds so I re-poked my finger to the door and he huffed.

"fine! But I'll be right outside the door" he said the last part to Nessie and left the room closing the door. Nessie wouldn't meet my eyes so I had to ask her about three times to look at me when she finally did I smiled.

"Renesmee I can always have more then one best friend. I don't only have to have only one, if you think about it that means I would only have been Tony's best friend since we were friends before all of you."

"no" she looked up at me teary eyed "its not like that in the movies, two friends meet and their friends for life. There aren't other friends on the side!"

"Nessie life is way different from the movies" I said patting the spot on the bed next to me. "us as people can love as many people as they want. As lovers or friends. I love all my friends like you and Trix and Tony that's not a bad thing at all"

She slowly made her way to me "I don't understand" she was whispering now as she sat next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"that's why I'm here, to help you learn new things, its my job as your best friend" Nessie pulled back and stared me in the eyes.

"let me get this strait" she lifted three fingers "you have three best friends right?" I nodded and she removed on finger "Tony is one" another nod and another finger removed "Trix is your other one?" I nodded and she took down her last finger "and I'm the third one?"

"yup that's exactly it" I said smiling now that she finally got it.

"so which one of us do you like more?" the question made me freeze, which one was my favorite? I looked back down at her to see she was dead serious. I sighed heavily, maybe we didn't get as far as I thought we did.

"Ness I don't like any of you more then the other" I tried explaining "I love you all for very different reasons so I could never pick one over the other" great now I sounded like mom when I was young and thought she loved me more then Mandy.

"could you ever like me more then them?" she asked hopefully, it was right now that I realized she really is only a ten year old at heart when it comes to certain things.

"nope never, I love you all equally" I said, Nessie pouted and crossed her arms making be burst out laughing. She looked like a 5 year old in a teenagers body, it was super cute. A smile broke on her lips and soon enough we were both laughing at her childish tendencies. The door slowly opened up and the last person who I expected to show up poked her head in.

"you all out of rage?" Trix asked Nessie smiling weakly as if she was testing the waters. Nessie smiled and nodded so Trix walked into the room closing the door behind her. "hey, I'm sorry about earlier. What I said was out of line and I didn't mean it I'm just not used to sharing my Lina bean"

"I'm sorry too" Nessie said standing up and facing Trix "I'm new to this whole friends thing and I've missed Cat since she ran away on us so I was a little strung up"

"yeah" Trix nodded "that Brady guy told me I totally get it. Lina bean pulled a disappearing act on us too a year ago. Its really aggravating isn't it?" Brady told her?

"your telling me? She just ups and leaves on us after a big fight" Nessie said

"yeah? Try having her poof and disappear after her family's death" Trix tested

"she's just a trouble maker" Nessie laughed

"she really is" Trix joined her in her laughing…these jerks!

"I love how you two talk about me like I'm not here" I said sarcastically jumping off the bed and walking passed them to the door. I pulled it open and Seth, Jake, and Brady all came tumbling in. "eavesdropping? Real nice guys" I said smiling

" well it looks like everyone made up pretty well" Seth said smiling sheepishly and putting his arm around me.

"yeah" I nodded "they did but gained a new target in the process" I whispered loudly to make sure everyone heard it. Both girls laughed and Seth walked me back to the bed.

"well I think my target needs to sit down and start eating" he placed the trey on my lap once I was situated on the bed.

"I don't think I like the fast building amount of people targeting me in a matter of minutes has increased" I joked nibbling on my muffin. Trix walked over and took it out my hands and picked a green apple out one of my fruit baskets and put it in my hands.

"a chocolate muffin isn't breakfast" she said taking a bite out of MY muffin. I glared at her and Seth laughed.

"I like this girl!" he boomed making everyone else in the room laugh along with him. I pouted and started biting my apple, what's with these guys and breakfast? I looked up to see Nessie had made her way over to Jacob who put his arm around her and I was a little surprised to find Brady had drifted over to Trix and was beaming at her.

"see? I told you everything would work out, Nessie's just a little sensitive" he said giving her all his attention. I had never known Brady could be such a flirt! I smiled.

"yeah, thanks for not letting me walk out I would have felt even worse" Trix said playfully nudging his arm. What a bunch a flirts haha.

"hey I'm going to take Nessie down to get some food" Jake said making his way to the door. Trix's head popped up and she smiled "mind if I join?" she asked. Jake nodded an she followed.

"I'll go too" Brady said as soon as she stepped away from him. Trix turned back to him and pointed to his already full trey questioningly. He looked back at it and shrugged "do you really want to be down there with those two lovebirds? And leave me in here with these two?" Trix started laughing and Brady followed her out the room closing the door behind him.

I turned to Seth smiling "where did everyone else go?" I asked

"gone" he said "I guess Tony had an appointment and while they were waiting Axel's lip ring got caught on her sleeve and she ripped it out so her and Gill are down in the E.R."

"you know that's the third time that's happened to her?" I giggled "it's like she forgets its there"

Seth smiled and sat next to me on the bed removing the trey from my lap after he noticed I really wasn't eating and put his arm around me so I just cuddled into his side. "this is nice" I whispered snuggling closer "everyone's getting along now and I'm healing up. I don't have a care in the laughed a little "oh Brady and Trix are more then just getting along" I pulled back smiling and looked at him.

"so you noticed the flirting too?" I asked excitedly "I knew Trix was a flirt but I never knew Brady was skilled in the art of flirting" I giggled. Seth looked at me seriously and sat up on his arm "what?" I asked confused

"Lina, Brady wasn't flirting" he said

"Seth" I smiled "that looked a lot like flirting to me" I said

He just smiled and sat back resting his hands behind his head. "you didn't see it then" he said sounding like he had this big secret I didn't know about.

"see what?" I whined not liking the feeling of being left out.

"Catalina, Brady imprinted…on Trix"

**The end! Lmao no just kidding more chapters to come not a bunch but more to come =] review plz! And don't forget! There's going to be a sequel! Bye for now!**


	19. its a trap

**Okay guys so my internet's down at my house and I only get a thirty minute break in the computer lab at (summer) school so this next update might be coming to you a little late. Considering I only have a thirty minute time period every day to write this out. So was Brady imprinting super surprising and on Trix too? I thought it was a stroke of genius to get the attention off Seth and Lina for a little while. But I won't be rambling too much what with the timer on me so here you go! **

**Chapter nineteen:**

I stared upon the scene I had come across when Trix and I had got back from McDonalds. Seth and Brady were trying to pack up my cloths and stuff from the loft while Tony, Axel, and Gill were giving them all the evil eye. You could literally cut the tension in the room with an over used, cracked, super old plastic knife and I wasn't exaggerating.

"Hey guys!" Trix yelled bouncing into the room and sitting on Axel's lap giving her a sip of her caramel frappe and glancing over at Brady slyly. Trix didn't know everything but she knew that this huge handsome Native American boy has the oddest infatuation with her and she liked it. Not to say she was purposely doing it because she was coincided, more like she was interested in why this guy wanted to know so much about her and why did he act so funny around her.

"You hungry?" I asked the room but looked over at Seth who nodded great fully and stood up following me out into the kitchen area where the bags me and Trix had brought back with us.

"Why'd you get so much?" Gill said looking over the ten or so bags me and Trix had picked up.

"Have you not noticed how much these guys eat by now?" Trix asked walking over to the counter and pulling a bag into her lap and pulling out a big Mac, "here Brady" she handed him his and gave him a cute smile. I shook my head, this girl kills me.

"Yeah I've noticed" Tony mumbled "you can't miss it"

"Exactly" Trix ignored his monotone and he himself completely. Ever since she had learned me and Seth were a real couple she had been intercepting passes at me from Tony and they weren't on the best terms right now.

I pulled out two of the bags of burgers and handed them to Seth "I think you have about one or two of everything on the menu" I said smiling

"Thanks Lina" he gave me a small kiss on my temple and the warmth from the kiss flowed throughout my body. Am I ever going to get used to this? God I hoped not. Everything was just perfect for me right now. I had my boyfriend and best friends and my brother all in my life again. I looked around the room and just took in the scene laid out in front of me. Me and Seth sitting here eating our food in our own little world. Trix and Brady talking and giggling in the corner of the kitchen on the counter. Axel, Tony, and Gill laughing about something Gill had said. Nessie, Jake, Mandy and Gwen were all back at my house waiting for us there and getting ready to figure out the next part of our plan. And for once since Xavier walked into this life he wasn't around to ruin it for me. I realized I had spoken too soon when everything went black…

I was in this floating state again and I knew she was coming before she even had to speak.

"Catalina" I looked back at the face that was similar to mines but had a certain elegance mine's did not contain. Not to mention her emerald green eyes were nothing compared to my dull hazel brown. Now looking Juliette over I was able to notice she had an air of maturity around her, one that must come with age? We may look strikingly similar and I may be her incarnate but just once glance and I could tell we were two totally different people.

"Juliette" I sighed "thanks if Seth hasn't caught my body I blame you for the bruise I will be getting after I wake up" she let out a small giggle and I noticed that was my giggle. It was a little freaking hearing it come from another person but I guess I had to make some kind of acceptation considering she kind of had it first.

"Forgive me small one" she said smiling as she looked me over, I realized she was looking me over the same way I had been looking her over. Her face turned more serious and even a little distraught "I would have postponed this until the evening while you slept but it is of the utmost importance." Suddenly instead of the usual black surrounding I had become accustomed to I was in my room, my room back in forks that I shared with Nessie.

"wha-" I was silenced when Sue walked through the door, I froze as her gaze passed over me to the bed. I looked to Juliette questioningly and she smiled sadly "she cannot see you this is but a clip of the recent past"

Sue walked over to the bed and took my pillow to her face inhaling the smell of me, I could see tears glisten at her eyes and I felt the guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Sue missed me and I must have caused her so much pain by leaving. I was a horrible person. I didn't have much time to think on it before the door opened again, I expected it to be Charlie but when I looked back every bone in my body froze in shock. I glanced back to sue who didn't look back in his direction but held my pillow tighter.

"Run! Sue get out of here! Go!" I screamed trying uselessly to warn her of the danger just a few feet away but she couldn't hear me.

"it is time human" Xavier sneered in her direction. Sue just stood from the bed and walked right up to him. I was suddenly scared for her, Sue was a strong woman who took care of a lot of the pack and put them in place but she was no match for a vampire.

"I have a name vampire" she hissed squaring her shoulders.

"Your just a deal for me" he said grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her out of the room. I ran after them feeling the most helpless I had ever been in my whole life. They were down the stairs and in the kitchen where Xavier handed her, her cell. "Make the call he ordered" sue took the cell with grace and pressed the talk button. What was going on? Why hadn't he killed her on the spot? What was all this about?

"Charlie love" sue said smiling "last minute call from the agency there's a child who was never picked up at the airport in Seattle so I'm going to head over there" she paused and smiled "no love you don't need to come I'm a big girl you know" she laughed "yes well we all have our duties, I cant talk long I'm going to be leaving now I should be back latter on tonight" she paused and I saw tears well up in her eyes "I love you Charlie swan, with all my heart, goodbye" and she hung up the cell.

"quite heart warming" Xavier said smiling evilly.

"yes well I do have a heart unlike you" she said quietly.

"of course you do, your giving up your very own life for Juliette, you have a heart of gold as they say." And he pulled her out of the house. Then I was back in the black surrounding I was first in. I looked back to Juliette fear evident on my face.

"he's...he's going to kill her?" I choked out.

Juliette walked over to me and enveloped me in a huge "for give the actions of my love, he is blinded by his obsession to acquire what he once lost and will do anything too get it back." I pushed back from her

"that doesn't mean he can go and kill my mom!" I cried feeling the guilt weigh down on me like a mountain. This never would have happened if I had just let Xavier kill me a long time ago like he wanted to, I should never have run away, I left the place with three less pack members to protect their people.

"he wont kill her" she said looking away "it's a trap" I blinked a few times before she continued "Catalina, I fear you will not make it to tomorrow"

**Sorry! I have to end this now!**


	20. till The Day I Die

**Wow guys it's been three months! I can't believe I let that much time pass by! I'm super sorry senior year is really kicking my butt and in a bad way on top of day classes I have to take a night class too and yearbook and hip hop club and my kick boxing class I kind of lost track of it? Again I'm sorry to all of you who thought I gave up on this story! This is not the case and I DO still plan on continuing this story on to it's sequel =] but anyway this chapter is coming to you short because the next chapter will be the last! Anyway on to the story!**

**Chapter twenty: Till the day I die**

It was six AM when we all got out of the plane in forks small airport, it was mostly never used and all it was made up of was a small landing strip but an airport none the less. When I had woken up from my trance I told Seth about his mother, luckily Charlie told Bella sue was missing and when she and Edward went to the house and smelled a vampire they knew to get Seth and Jacob right away, so when Seth called home in disbelief I they told him Emmett was already on a private jet to collect us.

There wasn't enough room for Guiniviere and Armando we on a commercial flight and would be two hours ahead of us which meant I only had two hours to get away from everyone. I was Armando's top priority I know I wouldn't ever be able to get away from him it he showed up.

The whole trip Seth had been quiet and distant. It tore my heart to see him like this and not help him directly. I had to keep his mind off of me so it would be easier for him to leave me when the time's right, nothing can go wrong or everyone loses.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"You have to shake him off, it should be quite easy for you to do when he's so distracted by his mothers disappearance but do not bring attention to yourself" Juliet said as she paced back and forth with her plan. I cringed thinking of the out come…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Edward and Bella were waiting there with who I assume to be Nessie's aunts. Four cars for the eight of us would do nicely. Surprisingly Trix decided to come along. She had no clue what was going on but she wanted to stick by Brady no matter what. It's amazing to see such connection from imprinting when the other half doesn't even know its happening. Nessie has been by Jacobs's side the whole trip worrying about her grandmother figure as rigorously as Seth was the only difference was she showed it. My Seth was sitting quietly shaking his leg up and down shaking off anyone who touched him and never answering anyone's questions. It's better this way.

As we were nearing the car I focused my mind on Seth more so Edward wouldn't read any of my plans, I couldn't let anything go wrong.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Catalina, it's a shame it was under these conditions" Edward said as he took my hand I gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"Yeah well the last time wasn't so great either I guess" I cringed "sorry for running out on you" he smiled

"No worries I understand the situation, now lets all get going" he opened the door and I got in Nessie and Jake followed behind me along. Trix and Brady and jasper got into a car with Nessie's small pixie like aunt and Emmett and Seth got into the car with her beautiful Greek goddess-like aunts car. I was hurt Seth didn't invite me to go with him or got in after me with Nessie's parents. It wasn't like he wasn't right behind me. I sighed heavily, he was pushing me away. I wouldn't blame him if he thought I was the cause for all this. I know I was but I guess it hurt a lot more knowing Seth was thinking it. I thought he would be able to see past that, nothing but wishful thinking. I could feel tears well up at my eyes when I started to think about him.

MY Seth. MY imprint. Doesn't want me. I know it now, I mean who would want me. I had telekinetic dreams with my brother, I was a hot-tempered baby cry when I first came to Forks, I've run away, I have so many people worry about me constantly, I got my only mother figure kidnapped. I cringed at the last part and thought of Seth again sparing a glance at the rear view mirror to see Edward staring back at me. I sat the rest of the ride in silence.

When we pulled up to the house Charlie came running out along with the rest of the pack. I wanted to cry seeing Charlie look so half dead. He kept himself looking good for an old man but here he was looking half dead.

"Why would someone take sue?" he asked Seth. It wasn't the best welcome home or greeting and it made Seth cringe and look away. I can guess that was what he was constantly asking himself over and over on the way here. When he glanced at me I felt my heart break, there was accusation in toes eyes. It may not have stayed there but I saw it. I turned away and faced the woods; if I kept looking at Seth my heart will kill me before anyone else will.

"Catalina" I looked up to find Brady with a hand on my shoulder "lets get you inside your shivering" I nodded and walked into the house before everyone else and headed strait for my room. Brady dropped me off and said he'd be back so I just walked to my bed and laid down.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"They will all separate and leave the house with only one watch dog" I gave her a look and she sighed "okay with one watch shape shifter, Xavier has left many trails around except his real one. He has the ability to mask his sent whenever he feels it. That's why that Brady fellow didn't know he had been in your room."(Chapter 10) I was shocked when I realized this and that day made so much more sense now! "You will get away from your guard and follow the path you last took to that clearing he found you in (chapter 7) follow the hidden trail behind the fallen tree"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Trix and Nessie walk it with forced smiles. I sat up as they both approached the bed to sit next to me on either side. I had to admit Trix really was a strong person; she had no idea why all these people would gather around instead of calling the police or why everyone was speaking in code around her but she didn't care. She wanted to be there for everyone and mostly Brady because she felt drawn to him in a way no one felt before. I wish I has been that way with Seth instead of always fighting. All the time I wasted fighting with him I could have made some really awesome memories I could keep. I hate knowing I have no time left with him. The tears came to my eyes before I had a chance to stop them.

"Oh Cat don't cry" Nessie said first enveloping me in a hug

"Everything's going to be fine Lina bean!" Trix said after hugging me along with Nessie. I had to admit it felt so much better knowing I'm going to leave and have such awesome people who loved me.

"I just can't help but worry," I sobbed knowing it wasn't a whole lie. I did worry, would Seth forgive me after I was gone? Will everyone understand? I doubt they would they would think I was a stupid girl whole got killed trying to be the hero? "she's so important to everyone and we all know Xavier took her! It was his only way to get back at Seth for helping save me from him" I lied then.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"They need to think Xavier is out to get Seth" Juliet said pacing in the darkness "if they think he's out for you they will all want to protect you and there will be no hope for Sue, tell them Xavier wants revenge for Seth saving you so he took his mom" she sighed "it will be easy for them to believe"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen Nessie kept Trix upstairs busy but I refused to stay up there. I had said I want to know what the plan of action was because I loved Sue like a mom and I deserved to be there. No one really protested but Seth didn't look at me the whole time, it hurt knowing in our final few minutes together we weren't going to spend it in each other's arms. The vampires had all gone off to follow the trails Juliet said there would be and it was only the pack and Charlie talking no so I didn't have to watch my thoughts.

"so everyone will pair off" Jake said looking around "me with Collin, Seth and Leah, kai and Howell, Embry and Quil, there are four trails left so we each take one Brady will be staying here with the girls incase that bastard comes back here and Charlie's going to be going off in the cruiser" he looked around at everyone's faces "got it?" they all nodded solemnly in agreement. I had never seen the pack this quiet before it killed me. "Aright then lets go" Nessie must have heard because soon her and Trix were down the stairs saying their good byes to everyone. Nessie herd Jake close as the rest of the pack including Seth ran out the door. Brady took Trix to the next room to get her mind off things I assume since he would be doing the baby-sitting.

I felt the impulse to run after Seth but I stopped myself, would he even hug me back or return my feelings? Would he reject me if I tried? The thought killed me, today was hard enough I think I would shatter completely if that happened. As I looked out the window I saw the boys heading off into the woods and panicked, this would be my last good bye, my last touch, and my last feel of Seth. I was running out the door before I knew it and right as he reached the tree line I yelled out his name. Seth stopped and looked back at me surprised and I took that chance to run out to him. My feet were moving on their own and taking me to him, it was like everything around me wasn't real and I was somewhere else. That is I felt that way until I wrapped my arms around Seth's warm, grounded, real life body and felt I was in place. I held on to him and was filled with a warm wave of relief when he took me in his arms and held me even closer to him. I felt the hot tears trail down my face then and cried into his chest, this was my other half. I needed to feel this one last time before it was ripped from me and forever lost. I needed to know this was the reason I had to make the most biggest sacrifice of my life.

"Lina why are you crying?" he asked gently as he stroked wild messy hair. I hugged him tighter and inhaled his sent/

"I needed to say good bye," I croaked "I wanted to wish you luck and be careful and bring Sue home" my heart broke with each word, how I wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him what I had to do and ask him to help save me. That was impossible, with his help I would lose her and I couldn't loose another mother. "I wanted to make sure you knew I'm preying for your safe return"

Seth pulled my face up to him and wiped my eyes and gave me his most confidant smile "I will be back, with mm, and everyone else" he kissed my forehead "and when I get back tomorrow I'm taking you on a real date deal?" I looked up at him and nodded more tears falling down my face. We're never going on that date. He smiled again and leaned in giving me the lightest but heartfelt kiss I'd ever had. It sent sparks throughout my body and filled me with love, my love for him.

"I love you Catalina" he whispered

"I love you too Seth" I whispered back knowing I would forever love him till the day I died…till later on today…

**Wow guys it's been three months! I can't believe I let that much time pass by! I'm super sorry senior year is really kicking my butt and in a bad way on top of day classes I have to take a night class too and yearbook and hip hop club and my kick boxing class I kind of lost track of it? Again I'm sorry to all of you who thought I gave up on this story! This is not the case and I DO still plan on continuing this story on to it's sequel =] but anyway this chapter is coming to you short because I only have an hour in this computer lab at school but there will be more to come! Anyway on to the story!**


	21. Cullenett's Author's Note!

_**Cullenett's Author's Note!**_

**Okay everyone as you all know the story will be ending soon I already have most of the last chapter typed up I'm just waiting for my friend to look it over for me and the epilogue is all worked out in my head, and I have already started working on the sequel! It's going to be called_ "The Found" _(dom dom doooooom !)**

**Anyway! I'm posting this note because! I'm going to be doing a contest! Yes I need a little help while doing the sequel. I basically need two new/old characters. (You'll understand what I mean when I do the story) What I mean is! I need a girl half-breed vampire and boy werewolf character. Now you all know werewolves and shape shifters are very much different…well you may not know but I will explain roughly now and give a very more detailed explanation in the story. (my kind of werewolves lol)**

**Werewolves change only at night and can infect humans. There are two different kinds thou pure bread ones and made ones. Made ones have to change every night and pure bread ones can chose not to change except the night of the full moon.**

**_Contest rules_**

_**1.**I need a name ability and description (personality and looks) for the girl and same for the boy._

_**2.**You can either do the girl, boy, or both!_

_**3.**Now you may do both and I only may like one so I'd probably pick one from one winner and a single from another its basically which ones I like more. And I will give you full credit for your character in the story. I will announce the winners in the epilogue! But I'd like to have the entries in as soon as possible. And don't be shy I'm looking for all kinds of characters! =D_

**Good luck readers! And thank you so much for reading and following along with this story! You've all have helped soo much and supported me a lot through this story =] thanks and good luck!**


	22. It's cold

**Okay guys this is it =\ the last chapter to The Hunted. It's so insane that this is the first story I've actually followed through all the way to the end. I' super happy about it =] just a little sad it's ending so soon even though I've been working on this all the way back in march, it still feels like it's been only a short time. I'm still going to be looking over contest entries you can message them to me or leave them in the reviews if your not too shy to share them with everyone else. I should be posting the epilogue soon but here it is, the finale chapter!**

**Chapter twenty-one: It's cold**

**Seth's POV**

"I love you too Seth" she whispered back to me and another tear rolled down her cheek. I felt the need to stay, to be with her now and not let her out of my sight but that was just the imprinting kicking in. I needed her to be here safe when I got back with my mom. The two most important women in my life now and I can't believe I allowed one of them to be put in danger like that. I know it couldn't be helped that there's no one to blame but the whole ride here I couldn't help but think there was some way; anyway at all I could have prevented it.

"Time to hit the trails Seth" Jake said walking up behind my Catalina with Nessie holding on to his hand with worry. I nodded and gave Catalina another kiss, this one a bit more reserved so she wouldn't shy away in front of Nessie and Jake.

"You start thinking of places you want to go when I get back 'kay?" I said holding her against me. I'd be nothing without her. She mumbled what sounded like a yeah and I smiled, I just needed to get over this one little obstacle named Xavier and everything will go back to being normal again.

Then she gave me one of her most brilliant smiles I lost my breath and was completely entranced by her beauty, and then she said in a soft voice.

"Good bye Seth" it bothered me, how she had said goodbye seemed off but Jake took hold of my arm and pulled me into the forest. Nessie yelled her good byes and before I knew it I was already shifted and picking up one of the trails Jake and me were covering.

Apparently everyone was still off following different trails, no hint as to where the Cullen's were but I'm sure they would have definitely got in contact with us by now if they found something.

"_we'll get him for sure Seth_" Collin thought out to me

"_yeah then you and Lina can go out on that super hot date you've always wanted_" Kai teased. I growled a response mostly out of embarrassment and everyone laughed along with Kai. It does suck knowing I can't have one secret between them.

"_you will one day_" Embry thought "_when you and Catalina settle down and you stop shifting you'll never have to unwillingly tell us you personal life again_"

"_yeah he's just going to blab it all out_" Leah thought with a grin. Everyone started laughing again and it soon quieted down. It was time to be serious laughing it off was a good way to get rid of the tension but it wasn't getting rid of the problem. It was time to find Xavier find my mom and put an end to this whole ordeal. And everyone was thinking the same thing.

**Lina's POV**

I closed the laptop and copied the video onto a memory stick, if anything this was going to give everyone a little piece of mind. I couldn't have them all blaming each other over all this, that wouldn't be right and I would probably be tied to this place knowing I didn't finish off everything I needed to. i glanced at the clock and it had already been an hour since everyone left on the mock trails Xavier left to keep them busy. I'm sure there all going to be pretty pissed that they were tricked so easily but I couldn't help out with that one.

I took a deep breath dropped the memory stick into an envelope and wrote my imprint's name on it. I wanted him, more then any one to understand why I had to do this and I needed him not to feel so guilty about it. I laid the envelope on my pillow and looked around the room. Just a short few months ago I was moving in and making memories and forming new friendships. Now all that's going to be memories for someone else to enjoy, I won't be able to indulge myself in those heart warming memories anymore.

I rubbed away tears that threatened to fall and made my way out my room for the last time. As I walked down stairs I heard Brady explaining to Trix everything, about imprinting and Xavier. It was going to work as an easy distraction for me, Brady was much to caught up with his imprint to pay too much attention to me. I peeked around the kitchen and saw Nessie in the fridge digging around for something. I knew it was going to be hard but I needed to get her out of the house, and the only way I was going to draw her out especially if she was hungry was with blood.

"hey Ness" I said cheerfully and made my way to the fridge taking out an apple. "hungry?" I asked pointedly looking at the fridge. I wonder if this fake cheer appeared on my face?

"yeah" she sighed "Charlie really needs to pick up some food, poor Sue does all the work around here" I nodded and took out a knife.

"yeah well he Is a guy" I tried at a joke but it only got a half hearted smile out of her. I sliced the apple in half and smiled over at her while I positioned my finger for the next slice. She was looking at me and didn't notice until the aroma of my blood filled the air, we both looked down to the counter that had a dark red color streaming over it.

Nessie immediately put her hand over her nose and stepped back, I might have over done it with the cut because It was really spilling out…like a lot. I looked up at her apologetically and stuck my finger in my mouth wincing at the sting of pain I felt from my saliva coming ion contact with the open wound. But it was going to make her want it more seeing how I sucked at it so easily and she couldn't.

"Brady I'm going for a hunt" she called and made her way out the room and through the front door, once I heard it slam I walked to the den where he and Trix were sitting.

"sorry" I said and lifted up my finger "I kind of scared her off with this"

"geez are you okay?" he asked motioning to get off the couch but I held up my good hand to stop him.

"I'm fine I'll go find Charlie's first aid and fix it right up" I smiled slyly "you have some things to take care of right now" and I glanced at Trix who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"so. So. So. She really left because she wanted Lina bean's blood" she looked just about ready to cry and Brady ran to her like I knew he would. This manipulating stuff is really not that hard when you really get into it. I think I'm going to try it a lot more in another life.

I made my way through the back to the bathroom and turned the sink on to drown out any other sounds. As I glanced in the mirror I saw Juliette staring back at me with a worried expression but after I looked again it was just me…with the same worried expression.

I shook my head and opened the bathroom window and smelled the still warm forest air as it made it's way into my nose.

**Seth's POV**

Its been over an hour and a half and still no sign of mom and no clue as to where this trail was leading us, last I checked in with Hunter he and Kai were damn well in Canada by now. It's like we're being led on a wild goose chase.

Something wasn't right, I could feel her. Lina was anxious she was scared no she was terrified, before I even got a chance to turn back and start towards her another link broke in.

_"oh god'_ Brady's thoughts entered into ours and I didn't need an explanation, all his thoughts came flooding in at once. Him confessing to Trix, Nessie leaving the house to feed because Lina had cut herself. After a half an hour with no noise he checked the house to find the bathroom window open and Lina's blood in the window sill from her finger cut.

_"I'm so sorry Seth" _he said so remorsefully, I couldn't think. This had all been a trap and we all fell into just like he had wanted us to! Damnit!That damn bastard took my mom as bait and led us all! Away from Lina, She was a sitting duck.

_"Don't think like that Seth" _Jake said

_"Something doesn't seem right though" _Brady thought_ "I didn't spell a vamp and I would have heard something if she struggled" _

_Everyone was running ideas through their head and no one could come up with one we decided to focus on the chase. Brady was hot on Lina's trail. No matter what she's still just human he can catch up to her easily._

_"I can't"__he thought "her sent stops in this clearing. It's like it totally disappears" we could all see him desperately searching the area for her sent but it just stops right there smack in the middle of the clearing. Like she just disappeared. I could feel the fear creeping up my back something was wrong terribly terribly wrong and I had no clue how this was all going to turn out. _

_"Everything's going to turn out fine. It always does" but I felt the uncertainty of the whole pack when he spoke thought that. _

_**Lina's POV**_

Juliet was right after I got to the clearing past the fallen tree and up the trail for a bout an hour I could make out a rock formation I was assuming to be the cave, I could catch the smell and sound of the ocean too. I tried my best to make as little noise possible. Even if there was a chance he wouldn't see me coming I wanted it, if it was there or not I was going to go for it. The trees started to dwindle around me and I could start to feel the wind whipping at me droplets of rain following not long after.

I broke from the tree line and looked out onto the ocean, and I was stuck in a state of awe. On the other cliffs around the Rez you were surrounded by even more cliffs it was almost like the ocean was encircled by the Rez but here on this one cliff it was the other way around. This one lone cliff stood alone encircled by the vast ocean. It had to be the most beautiful thing I've seen since I first witnessed my Seth's almost majestic smile. Thinking of Seth brought my whole reality back into play and I glanced to my left to see an entrance to the rock formation. Well what looked like an entrance with a barbed wire like gated door in front of it. I ran up to it rain now beating down on me at a slow rate and peered in. it was dark and big but way in the back corner was a huddled form next to a small barratry powered lamp. It was the only shape I could make out besides a bunch of discarded junk food bags and water bottles.

Hope filled me and I took hold of the gated door not caring about the barbed wire that tore into my skin during the process. Xavier must have built to keep Sue in, anger was the next emotion to fill me. He kept her here like a damned caged animal, he was honestly the worst monster to walk the face of this earth.

Adrenaline filled me, the smallest bit of hope that I could actually possible make it through this motivated me to move, motivated me to take action. If I could see my Seth again and go on that date and live the rest of my life with him I was going to do anything to get that.

"Sue!" I whispered. The huddle didn't move so I tired again but still no movement. Fear filled me, he wouldn't have hurt her would he? Juliette said she was just bait he wasn't going to even touch her. I looked to my feet and picked up a small rock and threw it into the cave "sue! Answer me!" I all but yelled.

The figure sat up almost panicked and looked around until her eyes fell on me. I wanted to cry looking at her dirt covered face and tired looking eyes. She must not have been sleeping since he took her in the first place. "Catalina?" she croaked

"Sue! Thank god! I'm getting you out of here come on" I said looking at the pad lock. If I could find a rock big enough I know I could break it this thing didn't even look structurally fit.

"Catalina where are the boys?" she asked almost sounding desperate.

"They're out looking for Xavier it's just me here" I said trying to sound confidant. "they sent me here, their taking care of him as we speak" I was lying now god I was lying to sue if everything goes not planned and I make it out of here I would make it up to her.

I started looking around for a rock and could hear her making her way to the gated door. I didn't want to make any eye contact; I knew I would give myself away if I did. So I just grabbed a sufficient looking rock and walked back to the pad lock.

"Catalina…the boys would never risk taking their imprint out on such a dangerous task" she said, I could feel her eyes on me, studying my movements. I had to act as casual as possible not to raise any alarm or suspicion.

"I forced them to" I said banging the rock into the lock "I made a big huff and puff and Seth gave in"

"we both know that isn't true" she whispered "I know my little boy and he would have locked you away in a room and kept you under surveillance until he knew you were out of the smallest treat of danger." I didn't respond. How stupid was I to think I could actually lie to Sue? Tears started brimming my eyes as I jammed the rock harder and faster against the padlock. "Catalina why?"

I looked up at her for a brief minute and started back on the pad lock "Seth would never be the same if he lost you" I croaked through my now closing throat "he's ever be happy again, he's never smile again. Without you he has nothing left, just Leah and the guys" I stopped to rub my eyes and started again to break the lock "I love Seth. With everything I have and I know no matter what he will love me too no matter what my decisions are but a Seth with no light is no Seth at all"

I felt my heart skip a beat when the lock broke off and the door pulled away slightly. I did it…I got her out. I didn't waste time and opened the door all the way looking at Sue I didn't realize how much Seth resembled her until now. "I'm expendable because of a curse I've been living with for centuries. I'll always come back, but you Sue only have one life to live and you're the only person I know that can make Seth smile again after today"

Her mouth opened to speak but she stopped and looked behind me. I knew he was there, I had a feeling he had been near me the whole time. It's probably the cursed connection we shared but I had felt his presence since the clearing no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I smiled at her and spoke my peace "please sue; make Seth smile again for me. I don't think I'd recognize him if he doesn't"

She ran up to me and embraced me so tightly I lost my breathe "I can't leave you like this" she cried "you're his imprint if you go a part of Seth will go too" I hugged her back just as fiercely

"But you're his mother and without you there'd be no Seth" I pulled back "tell him…" I looked into her eyes that seemed a hundred years older than me and couldn't help but smile "tell him he has ample time to plan that date" and I pulled back away from her.

"Really Juliette I have never known you to be quite the knight in shining armor type" I turned to see him smiling "I must say it is quite the entertainment" he looked passed me to Sue "you can go on now little vermin I have what I need you job here is done"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" I yelled rage boiling within me I looked back to Sue "please go now" I begged "please! This would all have been for nothing If you don't." she didn't move though. She seemed determined to stay. "Just leave!" I screamed but still she didn't move. If she wasn't going to leave I needed to I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and just as fast as I took it out I sliced it across my palm.

"Don't tease me Juliette" he purred almost like a cat "I might just bite"

I smirked and stepped toward the tree line "then bite!" and I made a run for the trees. I knew he was going to catch me he was even laughing at my attempts to leave but it didn't matter. I knew my fate I just needed Sue to understand that as well.

"I'm not one for games love" I heard and I was slammed into a tree I heard something crack and my arm burned with pain. "Now my beautiful bride it's time to join together for eternity" I didn't expect him to get down to it so fast but I felt his cold mouth cover my neck and a sharp pain soon followed. He was doing it…Xavier was sucking my blood. What if he did stop? What if Juliette was wrong? What if he managed to turn me into a vampire? My mind was running a thousand miles a minute so many questions. So many dreams and needs and wants. I wanted to marry Seth, to have a family with his children, to go off and become a rock star.

My vision was going black and blurry I could actually feel myself fade away I was clinging onto anything I had left something to keep me here. I was scared. Oh god I'm dying it's the most terrifying feeling I've had before. I never want to feel this; I want this all to go away! I didn't do anything! I'm just a normal girl!

"But you aren't and we both know that" suddenly I was in the dark place and Juliette stood beside me holding my hand.

"I wanted to be…I was up until he came around" I whispered feeling so drained and tired

"it's the cycle of things poor Catalina" she rested a hand on my head and brought me to lay against her shoulder "rest little one, it's all over now." I knew what she meant. She had pulled me to the dark place so I wouldn't have to be there when it happened. I felt myself being pulled to somewhere unknown away from everything…it's cold here

**That's it guys I'm finally finished. I bet you didn't expect her to die! You just thought she was going to be a vamp! Nope nope nope that actually has a lot to do with the sequel. anywayyy the epilogue is coming to you soon with the contest winner(s) . But tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading and following along so far!**


	23. Epilogue

**Okay guys this is it, the epilogue and also the last chapter I'm adding to this story! Also I would like to announce the winners of my contest in this chapter as well but that's going to be a little later on. I'm sure everyone is surprised on how I ended the story, killing off the main character and all but there is a method to my madness! And you will soon find out why! muahaha! This epilogue won't be very long but I hope you still very much enjoy it and tell me what you think as always I love hearing from you guys!**

**Epilogue**

**Seth's POV**

I walked past the kitchen and into the living room looking around, Rachel and Paul were going to kill me! I looked behind the couch and in the bathroom and no luck.

"did you find her yet?" I looked back to see my oldest niece Danielle, she was a spitting image of her father. Mean but beautiful face short black hair unevenly cut but she had Rachel's hazel brown eyes; My mothers eyes.

"not yet" I mumbled opening the hallway closet

"moms going to kill you" she said crossing her arms "you're the only one she can get away from all the time I see why dad doesn't like you baby sitting"

I sat up and glared at her "you know you have a pretty big mouth for a fourteen year old" I mumbled she gave me her best Paul glare "and you must really be getting old to be out witted by a twelve year old" I glared even harder being my niece makes it harder for me to accept she's Paul's daughter, especially when she acts like this. I opened my mouth to speak again but suddenly a scream filled the room, both me and Danielle jumped up and were locating the direction of the scream.

"she's upstairs!" Dani said and started running to the sound of her little sister's scream I followed right behind her but once we were up on the top floor there was no sign of her. "Nicky?" Dani yelled out "where are you?"

Suddenly there was some rustling coming from the ceiling "Dani! Come here! Right now!" my youngest niece yelled out from the attic. Me and Dani were up in the attic in under five seconds ready for anything, but what I saw wasn't what I expected. My youngest niece was sitting under a blanket wither laptop in her hand and earphones in her ears.

"Celina's having and American tour in two months!" she screamed in Glee turning the laptop and playing a video "tell me she's not the best!"

"Not this Spaniard singer you've been obsessing over again" Dani sighed walking closer to her sister just to amuse her. Nichole was bouncing up and down now nodding as she unplugged the earphones. I turned to leave the attic embarrassed and frustrated I had reacted for nothing when an almost familiar voice filled the room, a voice I hadn't heard in nineteen years…

a couple of years.  
and I'm gonna know your name.  
it's like I waited for you forever.  
and I know this might sound insane.  
but it won't be long  
til' we're gonna take this up.  
what I'm talking about our future love.

it's so far away.  
and baby you're right next door.  
got me picturing your face again.  
something worth waiting for.  
i put all others behind me.  
they don't live up.  
i know what I want, what I need, to the T.

I walked to the small computer screen slowly not believing what I was hearing. It was the same song just with a faster beat. Same beautiful voice and as I looked at the petite Diva dressed in a glitter shirt leather leggings and a leather jacket spin around on stage singing MY song I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her….

baby if they ask me.  
i would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough

there was no doubt about it. It was my Catalina. It was my song. But that's impossible?

_**Flashback**_

_"Seth, I love you" I wanted to start crying again as I saw my beautiful Catalina talk on the computer screen. It had taken me a full week to finally get enough energy to see this video. The funeral had just ended and my mom asked me to see finally see what she had to say. "I know that I'm not with you anymore since your seeing this. I hope your not too upset.." she sighed "never mind…this must be devastating. I know I wouldn't have gotten out of bed for a year if you ever left me." She looked away from the camera then back at it as if she were staring me strait in my eyes "I love you Seth. I needed to do this. Needed to get a head start on the next step. I know your not going to get it but I'll be back hun" she smiled "and I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me, but we'll be together again." She took the ipod and plugged it into the iHome "I also wanted you to here this…maybe it will help"_

_baby if they ask me.  
i would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough._

just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
something about a future love, future love, future love

_**End flashback **_

She's back….

**Okay so I know it might be a bit confusing but that was kinda the point I was going for. It's a sneak into the sequel that I'm in the process of editing the first chapter and should be out within the next two weeks or so. =] thank you for everyone who has read along on Catalina's adventure and who plans on following Seth's in the sequel! And now! The time you all have been waiting for! Its time to announce the contest winners. So for the character of the male I have selected…..**

**Vincent By: Sammie souse sweerheart.**

_**She gave me a very vague description but I liked the personality and disowned prince stuff and I'd really like to work some more with it so congrats Sammie!**_

**And for the female I have selected…. **

**It's a tie! I'm going to be mixing the story of Darkeaster101's luna Anderson with GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD's Sophia's personality =] thank you both very much **

**And thank all you readers as well! reveiw and tell me what you think!**


	24. the LAST An

**Okay guys THIS is the final add on to this story! I made a major Boo Boo and mixed up two entry names! I'm sorry and that all falls on me and my insubordination XD I've always wanted to use that word! No! But really the actual Winners of the contest were…**

**Sammie Sousa Sweetheart with her Vincent for the Male werewolf character **

**And**

**poptard005's Sophia and DarkEaster101's Luna Anderson**

**again I'm sorry for the mix up and I hope everything is cleared up now =] on that note I'm finally switching this story to 'complete' and editing the sequel XD I hope all of you still follow along with me and see the next chapter in Seth's life!**


	25. Sequel

**finally posted the sequel guys! it's called Found Again XD look it up and reveiw! **


End file.
